


Revolution

by GrimalkinInTheSewers



Series: Enigma Tales [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe, Non-Linear Narrative, Original Character(s), Slash, Torture, Violence, dubcon, noncon
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 54,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimalkinInTheSewers/pseuds/GrimalkinInTheSewers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es gibt zwei Arten der Freiheit, sagte Tante Lydia. Die Freiheit zu, und die Freiheit von. In jenen Tagen der Anarchie gab es die Freiheit zu. Nun habt ihr die Freiheit von. Unterschätzt das nicht. - Margaret Atwood, The Handmaid‘s Tale</p>
<p>Basierend auf Star Trek Deep Space Nine und dem Roman „A Stitch in Time“ von Andrew Robinson.</p>
<p>Dies ist eine Geschichte über Cardassia, Cardassianer und Figuren um sie herum. Eine der Hauptpersonen ist, offensichtlich, Garak. Dies ist, nur um es nochmals zu betonen, AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Gene Roddenberry hat Star Trek erfunden. Sein ganzes Universum gehört Paramount, auch die Insel darin namens Deep Space Nine. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.
> 
> Ein paar Anmerkungen: Die Slash Warnung bezieht sich auf einen sehr kurzen Abschnitt dieser Geschichte (für die, die etwas anderes erhofft haben). Leider habe ich die Erfahrung gemacht, das man trotzdem warnen muss, selbst wenn man über einen pansexuellen Charakter schreibt. Bitte trollt mich nicht mit Flames, wenn ihr nichts Positives zu sagen habt, sagt lieber nichts. Niemand ist gezwungen, dies zu lesen... Und _bitte_ lest die Warnings/Tags.

# Revolution

 

### Deep Space Nine, 2380

Colonel Kira Nerys sah gedankenversunken aus dem Fenster ihres Büros ins All. Ein Frachter war gerade dabei anzudocken. Ein cardassianischer Frachter. Man sah sie recht selten inzwischen. Der Frachter kam ohne Zweifel von einer der Kolonien diesseits der cardassianischen Grenze. Cardassia war noch immer zu sehr mit dem Wiederaufbau beschäftigt, offiziell zumindest. Inoffiziell? Wer wusste das schon so genau. Die Cardassianer beeindruckten sie hin und wieder mit ihrem ameisengleichen Gemeinschaftssinn. Sie konnte nicht behaupten, dass sie es bewunderte. Ein ganzes Volk, das auf ein gleiches Ziel hinarbeitete, erweckte Unruhe in ihr. Bajoraner waren nicht so. Sie stritten, rauften sich zusammen, erreichten für eine Weile großartige Dinge als Gemeinschaft, und stritten sich dann erneut. So _sollte_ es ihrem Gefühl nach sein. Leute, die mit ‚wir’s um sich warfen als sei ihre ganze Gesellschaft eine einzige homogene Masse machten sie nervös. Sie hatte instinktiv das Gefühl, dass etwas mit ihnen nicht stimmte. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie deshalb so lange gebraucht, um die Föderation zu mögen. Sie vertraute perfekten Dingen nicht. Gut nur, dass sie inzwischen wusste, dass der große Bruder durchaus nicht perfekt war.

Bajor war wieder einmal dabei, über den Beitritt zu diskutieren. Kira wusste bereits, dass es zu keinem Ergebnis führen würde. Davon abgesehen war ein viel interessanteres Thema für die meisten Bajoraner die Wahl des neuen Kai.

Sie drehte sich um, als jemand hinter sie trat. Als sie die braunhaarige Frau erkannte, lächelte sie flüchtig. Es war Mael Kora, ihre neue Sicherheitschefin. Kira hatte sie gegen etliche Einwände in einem Anfall von Rebellion ernannt.  Mael war eine kleine, zierliche Frau, mit fahlblauen Augen, die viele Leute verunsicherten. Menschen neigten dazu, sie im ersten Moment zu unterschätzen, aber das hielt nicht lange an. Die Frau hatte eine fast unhöfliche, kompromisslose Direktheit, die andere Leute schnell vor den Kopf stieß, aber Kira schätzte das. Vielleicht, weil sie selbst einmal genauso gewesen war.

Mael war kein Mitglied des bajoranischen Militärs gewesen, bevor Kira sie eingestellt hatte. Es gab Gerüchte, dass sie für den Geheimdienst gearbeitet hatte, aber niemand gab das zu. Sie hatte jedenfalls etliche Kontakte in die Föderation, was sich bereits einige Male als nützlich erwiesen hatte. Maels Vater war ein bekannter Widerständler gewesen, dessen Zelle die Cardassianer über Jahre hinweg gejagt hatten. Kira hatte Geschichten über ihn gehört, noch bevor sie sich Shakaar angeschlossen hatte. Viele Bajoraner hatten Mael Ner und seine Gefolgsleute als Helden betrachtet. Leider war gerade dieser Ruhm umso mehr Ansporn für die Cardassianer gewesen, ihn zu fassen, und sie hatten es schließlich geschafft, ihn und die meisten seiner Anhänger gefangen zu nehmen und hinzurichten. Mael, nicht einmal sechs Jahre alt, hatte es geschafft mit ihrer jüngeren Schwester zu entkommen und sich in einem Kloster zu verstecken. Wie Kira hatte sie sich dem Widerstand angeschlossen, sobald sie eine Waffe halten konnte, aber anders als Kira war sie gefangen genommen worden und in einem Arbeitslager inhaftiert geblieben, bis die Cardassianer abzogen. Als sie Kira nach einer Stelle gefragt hatte, hatte sie offensichtlich nicht viel erwartet. Sie füllte den Posten des Sicherheitschefs jedoch hervorragend aus.

Auch wenn niemand Odo ersetzen konnte. Kira schluckte die Bitterkeit herunter, die in ihrer Kehle aufstieg. Sie hatte ihm gesagt, dass sie verstand, dass er ging. Sie tat es, in gewisser Weise. Ein anderer, völlig selbstsüchtiger Teil von ihr konnte nicht nachvollziehen, warum er sie für ein Volk von Mördern verließ. So sehr sie auch versuchte, sich von etwas anderem zu überzeugen, sie hielt die Wechselbälger nicht für wirklich rehabilitierbar. Die Stimme der Vernunft in ihr schrie, dass es nur zum Desaster führen würde, sie zu heilen.

Vielleicht hatte Kira Mael ernannt, weil sie so anders war als Odo. Vielleicht hatte sie sie auch ernannt, weil der von der Sternenflotte ernannte Sicherheitsoffizier sie zur Weißglut getrieben hatte. Es herrschte noch immer Funkstille mit Admiral Necheyev, seit Kira ihn gefeuert hatte. Kira bedauerte es nicht. Im Gegenteil, sie hatte sich lange nicht mehr so gut gefühlt, wie an diesem Tag. Sie hatte es genossen, ausnahmsweise einmal eine völlig irrationale, gefühlsgetriebene Entscheidung zu treffen.

„Jemand von dem Frachter, der gerade angedockt hat, will dich sprechen“, sagte Mael. „Ein Cardassianer, er sagt, ihr kennt euch.“

Kira runzelte die Stirn. Ihr fielen mehrere Cardassianer ein, die sie im Laufe des Krieges kennen gelernt hatte. Sie hatten zusammen gekämpft. Einige von ihnen hatte sie widerwillig respektieren gelernt. „Von dem cardassianischen Frachter?“, versicherte sie sich.

„Nein, er ist mit den Terelianern gekommen. Sein Name ist Garak.“

Kira blinzelte überrascht, verblüfft sowohl von dem Namen, als auch der Art seiner Ankunft. „Garak? Was bei den Feuerhöhlen will er von mir?“

.

Garaks Lächeln war noch immer so schleimig, wie Kira es in Erinnerung hatte. Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass er im Krieg auf ihrer Seite gekämpft hatte. Es war notwendig, damit sie sich nicht von der intensiven Abneigung beherrschen ließ, die sie empfand.

Sie mochte den Cardassianer nicht. Das Volk, dem er angehörte, war nur zum geringeren Teil der Grund. Kira hasste Garaks servile Art, die, wie sie sehr wohl wusste, nicht mehr war als eine Fassade. Es war schwer, jemandem das ‚schlicht und einfach’ abzunehmen, den sie ohne eine Gefühlsregung hatte morden sehen. Selbst wenn es sich bei den Opfern um ihre Gegner handelte. Er war wie eine hübsche, giftige Schlange. Beim ersten Anblick war man vorsichtig, aber nach einer Weile begann man, ihr zu vertrauen und wurde nachlässig, und genau zu diesem Zeitpunkt biss sie zu. Genau das war die Essenz der Cardassianer, der Hauptgrund, warum sie sie hasste.

„Colonel Kira. Was für eine Freude, Sie wieder zu sehen.“

„Nicht meinerseits“, sagte sie knapp. „Sie wollten mit mir sprechen. Was wollen Sie, Garak?“

„Was für eine unerwartete Feindseligkeit, Colonel. Dabei sind wir in der Vergangenheit so gut miteinander ausgekommen. Ich habe Besseres von Ihnen erwartet.“ Aus Garaks Mund war es offensichtlich, dass er nicht das Geringste von ihr erwartet hatte, noch nie. Soviel er sich auch verbeugte und ihr schmeichelte, Kira hörte in seinem Tonfall immer nur die alte cardassianische Arroganz.

„Sagen Sie, was Sie wollen“, sagte sie ärgerlich.

„So ungeduldig. Ich habe niemals die bajoranische Abneigung gegen zivilisierte Konversation verstanden.“ Garak hob beschwichtigend die Hände, offensichtlich sah er den Zorn in ihr brodeln. „Schon gut. Alles, was ich will, ist, ihnen eine Nachricht zu übergeben. Ich bin nur ein bescheidener Botschafter.“

_An Ihnen, Garak, ist nicht das Geringste bescheiden._ Kira sagte es nicht laut. Stattdessen atmete sie einmal tief durch. Die Jahre hatten ihr ein wenig Diplomatie beigebracht. „Sie haben etwas von der cardassianischen Regierung auszurichten?“

„So ist es. Es ist weder sonderlich skandalös noch überraschend, nehme ich an.“ Er reichte ihr ein Datenstäbchen. „Es ist die übliche Bitte um Freigabe der Handelswege an die Föderation.“

Kira nahm das Datenstäbchen widerwillig. Freigabe der Handelswege, was für ein Witz. Ja, die Cardassianer hatten diese Forderung nun schon mehrere Male gestellt. Dabei waren sie selbst es gewesen, die die Grenzen geschlossen hatten. Das Handelsembargo war die Antwort der Alliierten auf eine völlige Verweigerung konstruktiver Gespräche nach dem Ende des Krieges. Solange sich an der Haltung der cardassianischen Regierung nichts änderte, war die Antwort auf die Bitte vorhersagbar.

„Und sie haben Sie geschickt, weil...“

„Ich mich erboten habe.“ Garak lächelte sein unehrliches Lächeln. „Sie werden mir nicht glauben, aber nach einigen Monaten in meiner Heimat hatte ich Heimweh nach dieser kleinen Raumstation. Davon abgesehen, Cardassia ist ein recht düsterer und ungastlicher Ort geworden.“

„Bei all Ihrem angeblichen Patriotismus sind Sie Ihren Heimatplaneten ja schnell müde geworden.“

Kira meinte einen Funken Ärger in Garaks Augen zu erkennen, aber er fand in seiner Mimik keinen Widerhall. „Sie wissen doch, was man über Patriotismus sagt, Colonel. Wer wahrhaft im Dienst seines Volkes handelt ist nicht im Ort gebunden, sondern allein im Geist.“

Kira schnaubte verächtlich und hielt das Datenstäbchen gegen das Licht. Es sah authentisch aus. „Ihr Verständnis von Patriotismus hat mich schon immer eher beunruhigt, Garak.“

„Ein Gefühl, das ich aus vollem Herzen erwidern kann, Colonel. Es war wie immer ein faszinierendes Erlebnis, Sie wieder zu sehen. Ich gehe davon aus, Sie haben keine weiteren Ansprüche an mich.“

„Nein. Es sei denn, Sie hatten sonst noch etwas zu sagen.“

Garak lächelte. Auf den ersten Blick erschien es wie reine Höflichkeit, aber Kira sah den Spott nur all zu deutlich. Er sah sie wie die meisten Cardassianer als ihm unterlegen an, und spielte seine Spielchen mit ihr zu seiner Unterhaltung. Er versteckte es nur besser, als die meisten anderen Cardassianer. Wenn sie ehrlich war, war sie ein wenig überrascht von dem Mangel an Undurchsichtigkeit, den er für seine Verhältnisse diesmal an den Tag legte.

„Eine Menge, aber ich befürchte, es würde sie nicht besonders interessieren, Colonel. Wenn es ihnen nichts ausmacht, werde ich nun gehen und das Ambiente genießen. Auf dieser Station ändert sich alles so rasend schnell. Man ist einige wenige Monate fort und erkennt kaum noch etwas wieder. Es ist ein äußerst spannendes Phänomen.“

„Wenn Sie meinen“, erwiderte Kira kühl. „Bitte, ich halte Sie sicher nicht ab.“

Garak deutete eine Verbeugung an. „Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen ebenso interessanten Tag, wie ich ihn sicherlich haben werde. Auf Wiedersehen.“

Als er gegangen war, runzelte Kira die Stirn. Sie nahm sich vor, Julian zu fragen, ob er in der letzten Zeit etwas von dem ehemaligen Schneider gehört hatte. Ezri hatte ihr erzählt dass die beiden noch immer Kontakt hielten, wenn auch sporadisch.

Die Tür ging auf und Chief Mael sah herein. „Wie sieht es aus, ist dein Cardassianer weg?“

Kira grollte. „Er ist in keinster Weise _mein Cardassianer_ , und jeder Tag an dem er in der Dunkelheit des Universums verschwindet, ist ein Tag zu spät.“

Mael lachte. „Du bist viel zu leicht zu ärgern, Nerys. Lass den Löffelkopf keine Spielchen mit dir spielen. Du bist besser als er.“ Sie wurde ernst. „Soll ich ein paar Leute abstellen, damit sie ihn im Auge behalten?“

Kira zögerte einen Moment, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Nein. Ich kann ihn nicht leiden, aber ich glaube nicht, dass er wirklich Probleme machen wird. Er ist nur eine furchtbare Nervensäge, das ist alles.“

Mael runzelte die Stirn, aber nickte. „Was immer er sonst ist, er ist ein Cardi“, sagte sie. „Die machen immer Probleme.“  

### Cardassianisches Strafarbeitslager Mantissek, 17 Jahre früher

Elim Garak taumelte, als die Wachen ihn auf die Transporterplattform stießen. Seine Verhandlung war erst zwei Tage her, und er hatte noch immer Schmerzen von dem Verhör davor. Niemand hatte daran gedacht, ihn zu heilen. Warum auch? Er war ein verurteilter Mörder. Man konnte behaupten, dass der Mord in Selbstverteidigung verübt worden war, doch das war nicht das, was er gestanden hatte. Er hatte gestanden, Barkan Lokar aus Eifersucht umgebracht zu haben. Das war leider nicht einmal völlig gelogen. Elim hatte Lokars Frau Palandine geliebt, seit sie zusammen in Bamarren gewesen waren. Es war nur zu einfach gewesen, eine Affäre mit ihr zu beginnen, während ihr Mann auf Bajor war. Nicht nur, weil er sie liebte und sie einsam war, sondern auch, weil er Barkan verabscheute, und dies die perfekte Form der Rache darstellte. Leider hatte ihr Mann es herausgefunden. Im Nachhinein war Elim klar wie unglaublich töricht das Ganze gewesen war, doch es war nun einmal geschehen. Es hatte ihn seine Karriere gekostet, Tains Unterstützung, und hatte ihm am Ende eine lebenslange Gefängnisstrafe eingebracht. Vor einem Monat war er noch der inoffizielle Erbe von Enabran Tain gewesen, stellvertretender Leiter des obsidianischen Ordens, der zweitmächtigste Mann Cardassias. Nun war er nichts – und das alles wegen einer Frau, die nie auch nur daran gedacht hatte, wegen ihm ihren Mann zu verlassen. Er war ein Narr. Vielleicht verdiente er sein Schicksal allein für seine Dummheit.

Elim wusste, wo sie waren. Mantissek war eine geschlossene Strafkolonie auf einem gerade eben bewohnbaren Planeten. Es bedeutete, es gab keine wirklichen Gefängniswärter dort. Alle Gefangenen in dem Lager waren zu lebenslänglich verurteilt worden. Einige von ihnen übernahmen die Rolle von Wärtern, für das Versprechen, dass ihre Strafe dadurch verkürzt wurde. Es passierte nie, auch wenn sie das nicht wussten. Sie wurden regelmäßig vorher von den anderen Gefangenen umgebracht. Es gab mehrere solcher Lager, sie hatten sich als sehr effizient erwiesen. Dieses war eine Erzabbauanlage. Im Orbit eines nahegelegenen Planeten war eine bemannte Raumstation, wo das Erz verarbeitet wurde. Das Lager hatte sehr wahrscheinlich ein Frachtschiff, welches gerade genug Triebwerksenergie hatte, um die Station zu erreichen. Nur eine oder zwei Personen innerhalb des Lagers hatten die Berechtigung, dieses Schiff zu bedienen, die anderen würden sterben, wenn sie versuchten, den Planeten zu verlassen. Es war ein Ort ohne Wiederkehr.

Elim starrte zu Boden um nicht das Grinsen der Männer im Raum sehen zu müssen, als der Transporter sich aktivierte.

Er erschien in einem kahlen Raum vor zwei Frauen. Eine von ihnen war eine blonde Bajoranerin, die einen Phaser trug, also war sie offensichtlich eine Wärterin. Als wenn ihre Präsenz an sich nicht schon Überraschung genug wäre! Bajoraner waren eher selten in diesen Lagern. Wenn sie eine Straftat begingen, die diese Strafe verdiente, wurden sie meist sofort hingerichtet. Er hatte jedoch keine Zeit, dieses Rätsel zu lösen.

„Zieh dich aus“, befahl die Bajoranerin kühl. „Während du das tust, sag mir deinen Namen und warum du hier bist.“

Elim zögerte nur einen Moment, bevor er gehorchte. Diese Frau würde ihn vielleicht nicht sofort umbringen, aber sie konnte weitaus Schlimmeres tun, wenn sie wollte. Einen Moment lang war er versucht zu lügen, aber dann verwarf er den Gedanken. Sicher kannten sie seinen Namen bereits. Es spielte keine Rolle mehr. „Elim Garak“, sagte er. „Ich wurde wegen Mordes verurteilt.“

„Elim Garak?“

Elim sah auf. Der Tonfall der Bajoranerin war eine Mischung aus Unglauben und Schadenfreude. Sie lachte. Ihr Lachen gefiel ihm nicht. Es beunruhigte ihn. Sie klang so, als würde sie ihn kennen, und das war… es war nicht möglich. Er hatte seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr seinen eigenen Namen benutzt.  

Die Cardassianerin richtete einen medizinischen Tricorder auf ihn, und ihm wurde klar, dass sie eine Ärztin sein musste – oder zumindest jemand mit medizinischem Wissen, der diese Rolle hier übernahm.  

„Ich brauche nicht lange, um ihn zu heilen“, sagte sie. „Nur oberflächliche Verletzungen. Ein paar Nervenschäden, aber nicht permanent. Ich kann ihm etwas dafür spritzen.“

„Das Implantat zuerst, Dr. Komar“, sagte die Bajoranerin.

Elim wurde klar, dass das die Methode war, mit der sie die Gefangenen im Lager hielten. In anderen Lagern benutzten sie Chemikalien, um die Gefangenen abhängig zu machen. Dies war besser, als er gedacht hatte. Implantate konnten entfernt werden.

Dr. Komar nahm einen Injektor und trat hinter ihn. Elim senkte den Kopf, als sie ihn gegen seinen Nacken presste. Er holte scharf Luft, als Schmerz sein Rückgrat entlang schoss.

„Das Implantat hat sich mit deinem Rückenmark verbunden.“, sagte die Bajoranerin emotionslos. „Wenn du versuchst, dieses Lager zu verlassen, wird es einen Energiepuls in dein Gehirn leiten und du stirbst. Wenn du versuchst mich anzugreifen, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass du Schmerzen hast wie nie zuvor. Wenn es dir gelingen sollte, mich umzubringen, sterben alle in diesem Lager.“ Sie lehnte sich gegen die Wand und lächelte kalt. „Mein Name ist Gul Raghman. In diesem Lager ist mein Wort Gesetz. Dass ich hier bin und aussehe wie eine beschissene Bajora habe ich deinem Vater zu verdanken, Elim Garak. Wie es aussieht ist heute mein verdammter Glückstag.“ Sie lachte erneut. „Ich werde eine Menge Spaß mit dir haben.“

Elim schloss die Augen. Er war erledigt. Als wenn sein Leben nicht schon beschissen genug war, war er nun der Gnade einer Frau ausgeliefert, die mit Tain noch eine Rechnung offen hatte. Nicht nur das, sie wusste auch, wer er wirklich war. Etwas, das ihm sagte, dass sie eine ehemalige Agentin des obsidianischen Ordens war. Eine, die zu einem Zeitpunkt in der Vergangenheit eine ausreichende Sicherheitsstufe besessen hatte, um herauszufinden, dass Tain einen illegitimen Sohn hatte. Was hieß, dass sie ein Profi war. Ein Profi, der etwas dermaßen vermasselt hatte, dass Tain sie genug hasste, um sie mit dem Aussehen einer Bajoranerin in ein solches Lager zu verdammen – es war fast eine Garantie, dass sie vergewaltigt und umgebracht werden würde. Elim kannte sie nicht, aber er kannte ihren Namen. Es gab einen Legat mit dem Namen Raghman, der vor einigen Jahren gestorben war. Ja, er war voll und ganz erledigt.    

Er fühlte, wie die vergangenen Tage ihren Tribut forderten. Elim hatte alles verloren, was ihm etwas bedeutete, er war gefoltert worden, und er hatte tagelang nicht geschlafen. Dies war nur der Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte. Er hatte sich immer für einen Kämpfer gehalten, aber mehr als das war er ein Überlebenskünstler. Er wollte überleben, und Schmerzen vermeiden, wenn es ging. Er brach in die Knie. Es war das, was Tain gewollt hatte. Nach seinem Verrat – oder dem, was sein Vater dafür hielt - hatte er Elim am Boden sehen wollen. Elim hatte ihm diesen Wunsch nicht erfüllt. Er hatte gestanden, ja, aber er hatte sein Urteil mit Stolz und Verachtung akzeptiert. Er war Patriot, ja, aber eben deswegen widerte die Korruption des Gerichts ihn an. Wenn Tain es gewollt hätte, hätten sie ihn mit einem Klaps gehen lassen. Da Tain es nicht wollte, hatten sie zu Gunsten der Familie geurteilt, die Ansehen und einen Namen hatte. War Elim jemals naiv genug gewesen, zu glauben, dass die cardassianische Justiz unfehlbar war? Wenn, so schien es Jahrhunderte her zu sein. Nun schließlich waren von seinem Stolz nur noch Scherben übrig, und alles was er fühlte war Verzweiflung. „Ich bin nicht mein Vater“, sagte er heiser. „Ich bedeute ihm nichts. Er ist der Grund, warum ich hier bin. Ich kann Ihren Wunsch nach Rache verstehen, Gul, aber wenn Sie mich verletzen, werden sie ihm nicht wehtun. Im Gegenteil, es ist nur das, was er will.“

„Ich würde an deiner Stelle das Gleiche sagen“, erwiderte sie amüsiert.

„Wäre ich hier, wenn ich ihm auch nur das Geringste bedeuten würde?“, rief er verzweifelt. „Er hätte nur ein Wort sagen müssen, und meine Anklage wäre vom Tisch gewesen! Sie wissen das!“ Elim verharrte. Einige schreckliche Augenblicke lang hatte er den Gedanken, dass dies alles nur eines von Tains Spielen war. Er hatte noch nie zuvor ihre Verwandtschaft zugegeben, nicht einmal unter Folter.

Die Frau musterte ihn nachdenklich. „Das stimmt allerdings. Nach allem was er getan hat, um dich zu seinem Nachfolger zu machen, hätte ich gedacht, dass du ihm mehr bedeutest. Du musst ihn sehr enttäuscht haben.“

Elim zuckte zusammen.

„Was hast du getan?“, sagte sie sanft. „Sag es mir.“ Ihre Augen glänzten.

Elim konnte sich denken, was sie fühlte. Sie wollte hören, was seinen Vater so wütend gemacht hatte. Er würde ihr den Wunsch erfüllen, wenn es seine Haut rettete. „Ich habe mich in eine Frau verliebt“, sagte er heiser. „Sie war verheiratet. Er befahl mir, die Affäre zu beenden, aber ich habe es nicht getan. Ihr Ehemann überraschte uns. Er versuchte, mich umzubringen, aber ich war schneller. Der Mann war ein einflussreiches Regierungsmitglied. Mein Vater sah es als Verrat an.“

„Zu erwarten.“ Gul Raghman grinste schadenfroh. „Lass mich das zusammenfassen. Du, der illegitime Sprössling den er überleben ließ, obwohl du sein Ruin hättest sein können – der Niemand, den er sein Leben lang gefördert hat, seine einzige Chance auf einen Nachfolger – hast all dein Erbe weggeworfen, für eine Frau? Du hast ein _Regierungsmitglied_ ermordet, für eine Frau? Nicht nur das, du hast es so schlampig getan, dass du dafür angeklagt wurdest? Das ist wundervoll. Ich danke dir.“

Die Worte waren wie ein Schlag in den Magen. Elim hatte es nicht wirklich so gesehen, aber nun wurde ihm klar, dass sie absolut Recht hatte. Die meisten Cardassianer verstießen ihre illegitimen Kinder, oder brachten sie gleich nach der Geburt um. Sein Vater hatte das nicht getan. Er hatte ihm eine falsche Identität gegeben, ihn in seinem Haus aufgezogen. Vielleicht hätte er Elims Mutter heiraten können, aber das hätte Elim zu einem Ziel für alle gemacht, die seinem Vater schaden wollten. Elim hatte das immer gewusst, er hatte akzeptiert dass ihre Verwandtschaft für immer ein Geheimnis bleiben musste. Als sein Vater ihm gesagt hatte, dass er sich von ihm verraten fühlte, hatte Elim das nicht wirklich verstanden. Was hatte schließlich seine Beziehung mit Palandine mit seiner Arbeit zu tun? Er hatte einen dummen Fehler gemacht, aber Verrat? Nun verstand er es jedoch. Er hatte alles zerstört, was sein Vater für ihn aufgebaut hatte. Er hatte nicht den obsidianischen Orden verraten, aber seine Familie, sein Erbe. Ihm wurde klar, dass er Tain nie wirklich als Vater angesehen hatte. Wenn überhaupt, dann als Mentor, aber nicht als Vater. Tain hingegen hatte ihn immer als Sohn betrachtet, den Sohn, der sein Werk fortführen würde. Sentimental in gewisser Weise, und Elim hatte immer geglaubt dass Tain jenseits aller Sentimentalitäten war. Ein Irrtum. Offensichtlich hatte sich Tain in dieser Hinsicht Sentimentalität erlaubt. Elim hatte das nur nie verstanden, und nun war es zu spät. Nach allem, was geschehen war, würde ihn Tain für seine eigene Schwäche nur umso mehr hassen. Ihm war übel.

Raghman musterte ihn. Ihr Blick enthielt eine Mischung aus Genugtuung und Mitleid. „Enabran hat bekommen, was er verdient hat. Er hat nie jemandem vertraut, jeden als entbehrlich angesehen. Er hat diese Rolle so gut gespielt, dass selbst sein Sohn es geglaubt hat. Es ist auf gewisse Weise poetische Gerechtigkeit.“ Sie lächelte boshaft. „Zu deinen Ungunsten muss ich gestehen, dass ich eine bösartige Frau bin. Hinzu kommt, auch wenn du nicht glaubst, dass du deinem Vater etwas bedeutest – ich weiß es besser. Ich bin sicher, wenn er nicht ohnehin geplant hat, dich zurück zu holen, wird er sich bald genug dazu entscheiden. Schließlich kann er keine weiteren Söhne zeugen.“

Elim sah zu ihr hoch. Das hatte selbst er nicht gewusst. Er fragte sich, wer diese Frau war, und warum er nie von ihr gehört hatte.

Raghman ließ ihren Blick über ihn wandern, und Elim war sich plötzlich sehr bewusst, dass er nackt vor ihr kniete. „Es gefällt mir, wie du aussiehst.“ Sie trat zu ihm und ging vor ihm in die Hocke. Ihre Augen waren kristallblau. Die Farbe mochte künstlich sein, aber Elim bildete sich ein, dass es nicht so war. Die Raghman-Familie war aus den Südprovinzen, und die Farbe kam dort häufig vor. Sie fuhr mit ihrem Finger sein Gesicht entlang, und er zwang sich, nicht zurück zu weichen. „Du siehst ihm nur wenig ähnlich. Es ist nicht offensichtlich. Du hast die Stirn von deiner Mutter, nehme ich an. Hat er deine Augenfarbe ändern lassen? Du wirst dich wahrscheinlich nicht daran erinnern, wenn es so ist.“ Ihre Hand wanderte über seinen Hals zu seiner Brust. „Es gibt jedoch Gemeinsamkeiten.“

Elim schwieg. Was sollte er dazu sagen? Er hatte nie besonders darüber nachgedacht, und seine Mutter hatte nie etwas dazu gesagt. Wenn sein Onkel ihm nicht auf dem Sterbebett die Wahrheit gesagt hätte, er hätte sie wahrscheinlich nie erfahren.

„Gut“, sagte sie abrupt, und stand auf. „Heilen Sie ihn, und geben Sie ihm etwas Angemessenes zum Anziehen. Ich werde jemand schicken, der ihn in die Mine bringt.“   

Elim hatte fast vergessen, dass die Ärztin noch da war. Er war beinahe erleichtert, als Raghman sich umdrehte und ging. Wie es schien, würde sie ihn erst einmal in Ruhe lassen. Er war jedoch nicht dumm genug, sich selbst zu belügen. Er wusste, es würde nicht so bleiben.

### Subraumnachricht, 2376

Mein lieber Garak,

ich weiß nicht, ob dieser Brief Sie überhaupt erreichen wird. Alle Kommunikation in den cardassianischen Raum ist in letzter Zeit so gut wie unmöglich geworden. Mir wurde gesagt, dass das Subraumrelay auf Cardassia VI noch hin und wieder Verbindung mit den äußeren Kolonien herstellen kann, somit hoffe ich, dass diese Nachricht irgendwie zu Ihnen durch kommt. Colonel Kira berichtete mir, dass Sie die letzten Kämpfe auf dem Planeten gesund überstanden haben. Ich hoffe, es geht Ihnen gut. Ich muss gestehen, ich vermisse unsere wöchentlichen Mittagessen und Diskussionen.

Ich weiß nicht, wie viele Neuigkeiten aus dem Rest des Alphaquadranten Sie noch erreichen, aber hier auf der Station hat sich seit Ihrer Abreise etliches verändert. Sie haben sicher gehört, was mit Captain Sisko passiert ist. Colonel Kira hat nun das Kommando übernommen. Miles hat eine Lehrstelle an der Akademie der Sternenflotte angenommen, und Commander Worf  ist als neuer Botschafter der Föderation nach Quo’nos gegangen. Odo hat die Station ebenfalls verlassen, er wird versuchen ein dauerhaftes Friedensabkommen mit den Gründern zu verhandeln. Wir können nur hoffen, dass er damit Erfolg haben wird. Die Situation ist noch immer angespannt, auch wenn bislang alles ruhig ist. Alle warten, was als nächstes passieren wird. Es scheint fast unwirklich, dass der Krieg nun vorbei ist.

Wie ich bereits erwähnt habe bekommen wir nicht viele Berichte von Cardassia. Ich kann nur annehmen und hoffen, dass der Wiederaufbau langsam in Gang kommt. Die letzten Statistiken, die wir bekamen, waren sehr erschreckend. Ich wünschte, ich könnte irgendwie helfen. Bitte melden Sie sich, wenn es irgendwie möglich ist. Es würde mich beruhigen, von Ihnen zu hören.

Julian Bashir, Deep Space Nine


	2. Chapter 2

### Deep Space Nine, 2369

Elim ordnete die Kleider in seinem Geschäft. Es war kurz vor Ladenschluss, und unwahrscheinlich, dass noch Kunden kommen würden. Das Geschäft war in den letzten Monaten nicht besonders gut gelaufen. Die meisten Bajoraner kauften nicht von ihm, und die Mitglieder der Sternenflotte verließen sich zu sehr auf ihre Replikatoren. Er konnte es nicht verstehen, wenn er ehrlich war. Der replizierte Stoff war alles andere als angenehm auf der Haut, und er würde nie darauf zurückgreifen, solange er sich besseres leisten konnte. Seine häufigsten Kunden waren Händler und Durchreisende.

Er hatte mehr Profit gemacht, als die Station noch den Cardassianern gehörte. Er vermisste das dunklere Licht und die wärmere Temperatur. Was er nicht vermisste, waren seine Artgenossen, insbesondere Skrain Dukat. Ihn los zu sein, war beinahe alles andere wert. Beinahe.

Elim strich mit den Fingern über ein Kleid, auf das er besonders stolz war. Er war ein guter Schneider, zu seiner eigenen Überraschung. Kaum zu glauben, dass er nun fast zwei Jahre hier war. Überraschend in etlicher Hinsicht. Er hatte einmal daran gezweifelt, dass er so lange überleben würde. Es hatte ihn überrascht, als Tain ihn ins Exil verbannte. Es hatte ihn überrascht, dass Dukat ihn nicht umbrachte, sobald er ihn in seiner Gewalt hatte. Es hatte ihn überrascht, dass er sich an die Demütigung gewöhnen konnte. Es hatte ihn überrascht, dass die Bajoraner ihn leben ließen und die Föderation ihn bleiben ließ. Es waren überraschende Jahre gewesen, die erstaunlich schnell vergingen. Die Tatsache, dass er ein guter Schneider war, war dabei fast nebensächlich. Elim dachte an den naiven Mediziner, mit dem er seit einiger Zeit zu Mittag aß. Dr. Bashir war amüsant und nützlich. Durch ihn hatte Elim nun ein gutes Verhältnis zu dem Commander der Station, und er hatte es sogar geschafft, ein Komplott der Kohn-Ma zu vereiteln. Bashir redete außerdem gerne, also wusste Elim nun einiges über das Privatleben der Kommandooffiziere und ihr Verhältnis zueinander. Zugegeben, dieses Wissen war aus Bashirs subjektiver Sicht, aber es war besser als Unwissen.

Elim übermittelte Berichte an den obsidianischen Orden, auch wenn man sie dort nur mäßig nützlich finden mochte. Es war gut, sich noch einigermaßen nützlich zu fühlen. Wenn er objektiv darüber nachdachte, wusste er, dass einer Illusion anhing. Er war ein Schneider, und aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach war das alles, was er jemals sein würde. Es gab Tage, an denen er das akzeptierte, und dann gab es Nächte, in denen er wach lag, erfüllt von einer hilflosen Wut, bis er sein Implantat anschaltete, um sie verschwinden zu lassen.

Er wurde von einer eintretenden Kundin aus den Gedanken gerissen. Es war eine blauhaarige Bajoranerin mit übertriebenem Make-Up und einer blau getönten Brille. Sie trug einen dunklen Anzug und Stiefel. Elim sah sie das erste Mal auf der Station. Sie begann sofort, die Kleider auf der Stange durchzusehen. Wahrscheinlich wusste sie nicht, wem das Geschäft gehörte und hatte ihn beim Eintreten nicht richtig gesehen. Er seufzte innerlich und bereitete sich mental auf die bevorstehende Szene vor.

Die Frau drehte sich um und hielt sich ein grünes Kleid aus tholanischer Seide vor die Brust. „Was denken Sie, ist das was für mich?“

Elim sah sie verblüfft an. Er hatte eine andere Reaktion erwartet.

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Nicht meine Farbe, habe ich Recht? Ich wusste es.“ Sie griff nach einem anderen, fliederfarbenen Kleid. „Was ist mit dem hier?“

Er fing sich. „Es ist etwas kurz.“

„Oh, ich mag kurz.“ Sie warf das Kleid auf die Theke. „Mein Schiff ist seit Monaten von Planet zu Planet gependelt. Unsere Geschäfte sind gut gelaufen, aber Kleider konnte ich leider nicht erstehen. Ich bin dieses replizierte Zeug so leid!“ Sie ließ ihre Finger über den Stoff eines Kleides gleiten. „Ich mag dies hier. Was für eine Art Stoff ist es?“

„Es ist ikarianische Wolle. Eine sehr gute Qualität.“ Er warf einen Blick auf das Kleid, das sie ausgesucht hatte. „Gelb ist nicht ihre Farbe, würde ich sagen, aber ich habe das Gleiche auch in blau.“

„Sehr gut. Wissen Sie, ich hoffe Sie sind noch länger hier, denn ich werde demnächst öfter hier vorbei kommen. Ich bin zu lange nur in Föderationsgebiet gewesen, und diese Leute replizieren alles. Es ist furchtbar.“

Die Bajoranerin redete viel, aber sie kaufte dabei auch viel. Elim hörte ihr geduldig zu und antwortete ihr, wenn es angebracht war. Offenbar war sie Captain eines Handelsschiffes. Ihr Schiff hatte eine mittelgroße Mannschaft – groß genug um einen Maschinenraum und eine Kantine zu beinhalten, da sie beides erwähnte. In den letzten Monaten war sie anscheinend tief im Raumgebiet der Föderation gewesen, weit genug um die Erde zu erreichen. Einen Planet, den sie sehr langweilig fand. Sie hatte das Ende der cardassianischen Besatzung verpasst, aber fand das nicht allzu schade.

„Ich bin in dieser Zeit schön weit weg geblieben“, sagte sie. „Nichts für ungut.“

Elim sagte nichts dazu, während er ihre Sachen einpackte.

„Sind sie nicht einsam hier, als einziger Cardassianer?“, fragte sie, als er ihr die Tasche gab.

„Es bringt eine gewisse Herausforderung mit sich“, erwiderte er leichthin. „Aber mich haben andere Kulturen schon immer sehr fasziniert. Diese Station bietet eine einzigartige Gelegenheit mehr über andere Spezies zu lernen.“

Die Bajoranerin lächelte. „Sie sind also xenophil? Wie ungewöhnlich. Ich muss sagen, es macht mich neugierig.“ Sie lehnte sich in einer anzüglichen Haltung gegen die Theke. „Wissen Sie, all die Monate im All können sehr einsam sein, und ich würde mich über ein wenig Gesellschaft freuen. Wenn Sie Interesse haben, sagen Sie mir ihre Raumnummer und eine Zeit, und ich werde da sein.“

Einen Moment lang war Elim so schockiert, dass er nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte. Eine Bajoranerin, die kein Problem damit hatte, bei ihm einzukaufen, war eine Sache. Dies jedoch… War das ein Scherz, oder hatte sie andere Hintergedanken?

Sie lächelte, offenbar erheitert über seine Verblüffung. „Ich weiß, es muss Ihnen seltsam vorkommen, aber ich versichere Ihnen, mein Angebot ist ehrlich. Es kümmert mich nicht, dass Sie Cardassianer sind – oder eher gesagt, es ist Teil der Anziehungskraft. Sagen Sie es nur nicht meinen Artgenossen. Es ist aus der Mode im Moment.“

Elim überlegte einen Moment. Dies war eine interessante Entwicklung. Sie war eine attraktive Frau, auch wenn er normalerweise nicht an Bajoranern interessiert war. Sie hatte Recht, das Leben auf dieser Station konnte einsam sein, und wenn sie es ernst meinte, würde er es sicherlich begrüßen. Wenn sie, was wahrscheinlicher war, eine Attentäterin war, die ihn umbringen wollte, würde das sein Leben zumindest interessanter machen. Er schrieb seine Raumnummer und eine Zeit auf einen Zettel und schob ihn in ihre Tasche. „Ich würde doch zu einer schönen Frau wie ihnen niemals Nein sagen.“

Sie lächelte und nahm ihre Tasche. „Bis später, Mister Garak.“

Ihm wurde erst später klar, dass sie ihm trotz allem, was sie erzählt hatte, nie gesagt hatte, wie sie hieß.

.

Elim ging früh an diesem Tag. Wenn die Bajoranerin vorhatte, ihn umzubringen, war es besser, darauf vorbereitet zu sein. Das Leben auf der Station mochte bisweilen unangenehm sein, aber Elim war deswegen nicht lebensmüde. Davon abgesehen, es mochte Jahre her sein, seit er ein aktiver Agent des obsidianischen Ordens gewesen war, aber es hätte dennoch seinen Stolz verletzt, wäre er auf einen solch billigen Trick hereingefallen. Anschließend las er ein Buch, bis der Computer zirpte, um jemanden an seiner Tür anzukündigen.

Die Bajoranerin trug das kurze, fliederfarbene Kleid, das sie bei ihm gekauft hatte. Er musste zugeben, dass es ihr gut stand, und es überließ wenig der Phantasie. Sie hatte keinen Phaser oder eine ähnlich große Waffe bei sich, sie hätte sie nicht verbergen können. Es gab natürlich weniger offensichtliche Methoden, jemanden umzubringen. Elim bat sie herein, und sie betrat sein Quartier mit einem Lächeln, und setzte sich auf das Sofa.

„Es ist gemütlich hier.“ Sie warf einen Blick auf sein Buch, aber legte es schnell uninteressiert beiseite. Es überraschte ihn nicht. Er konnte kaum erwarten, dass eine Bajoranerin seine Vorliebe für klassische cardassianische Literatur teilte.

Elim replizierte zwei Gläser Wein und stellte eines vor ihr auf den Tisch, sich ihr gegenüber setzend. „Mir ist aufgefallen, dass ich noch immer Ihren Namen nicht weiß.“

Sie lehnte sich zurück und lächelte. „Du bist so höflich. Wie erfrischend. Mein Name ist Solinas Corian.“

Ein cardassianischer Vorname für eine Bajoranerin? Es war nicht ungewöhnlich gewesen während der Besatzung, aber kaum ein Bajoraner hatte einen solchen Namen nach Ende der Besatzung behalten. Es war ein sicheres Zeichen, dass ihre Eltern Kollaborateure gewesen waren. Er entspannte sich ein wenig und gönnte sich einen langen Blick auf ihre makellosen Beine. „Mein Vorname ist Elim.“

Sie lächelte trocken. „Ich weiß, Elim.“

Elim hielt inne. Ihm kam plötzlich ein neuer, unangenehmer Gedanke – vielleicht war sie keine bajoranische Attentäterin, sondern eine Agentin des obsidianischen Ordens. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, warum Tain nun plötzlich entschieden haben sollte, ihn umbringen zu lassen, aber er hatte Tains Gedankengänge nie sehr gut verstanden. Das komplizierte die Dinge. Er hatte mit einem Amateur gerechnet, keinem professionellen Killer. „Wer sind Sie?“, fragte er, während jeder Muskel in seinem Körper sich anspannte. Seine beste Chance war, sie hinzuhalten, bis sich die Gelegenheit ergab, sie auszuschalten.

Die Bajoranerin seufzte, und nahm ihre Brille ab. „Das musst du wirklich fragen? Ich habe mich schließlich nicht so sehr verändert.“

Er ließ beinahe sein Glas fallen, und fluchte, als er Wein auf seiner Hose verschüttete. Die Mischung aus Panik und Wut, die ihn erfüllte, kam wie ein Schock. Wie hatte er sie nicht früher erkennen können? Es war wahr, sie hatte sich nicht sehr verändert. Andere Stimme, Make-up, die blauen Haare… aber ihre Gesichtszüge waren noch immer die Gleichen. Ihre eisig blauen Augen würde er niemals vergessen. „Ich dachte, du wärst tot!“ Er hatte gehofft, sie wäre tot.

Raghmans Lächeln verstärkte sich. „Die Gerüchte über mein Ableben waren stark übertrieben. Ich könnte das Gleiche behaupten.“

„Und ich könnte das Gleiche antworten.“, sagte er wütend. Er wäre beinahe gestorben, als das Lager explodierte. Wenn er nicht so tief in der Mine gewesen wäre… Auch so hatte er zwei Wochen mit kaum genug Luft zum Überleben in der verschütteten Mine verbracht, bevor Tain ihn herausholte. Es war eine der schlimmsten Erinnerungen seines Lebens, und er hatte viele schlimme Erinnerungen. „Warum bist du hier?“

„Kann ich nicht einen alten Freund besuchen?“, fragte sie scheinheilig.

Elim ballte die Fäuste. Es kostete all seine Selbstbeherrschung, sie nicht in diesem Moment umzubringen. Sie hatte sicher dafür gesorgt, dass Leute wussten, wo sie war. Eine tote Bajoranerin in seinem Quartier war das Letzte, was er brauchte. Etwas, dass sie natürlich wusste.

Sie nahm das Glas Wein und trank einen Schluck. „Im Ernst, ich habe mich gefreut, dich wieder zu sehen. Der alte Mann war recht dankbar, dass ich ihm verraten habe, wo du bist, doch danach entschied ich mich, zu verschwinden. Es wurde mir hier zu brenzlig, und seine Stimmung ändert sich so häufig.“

Sie hatte Tain mitgeteilt, wo er war? Als wenn sein Vater das nicht längst gewusst hätte. Sie hatte ihm mitgeteilt, dass Elim noch am Leben war, wurde ihm klar. Es war sie, die ihm befohlen hatte, in diesen Schacht zu klettern.

„Du hast die Explosion verursacht!“, sagte er zornig. Es gab keine andere Erklärung. Das würde auch die Frage beantworten, wie sie entkommen war. Als Leiterin des Lagers konnte sie es mit dem Frachtschiff verlassen. Wie sie danach das Implantat losgeworden war wusste er nicht, aber offenbar war es ihr gelungen.

Raghman grinste. „Ich war immer gut darin, Sachen in die Luft zu jagen.“

Elim hatte Tain nie nach ihr gefragt. Er hatte nie die Chance gehabt – Tain war zu schnell damit gewesen, ihn nach Terok Nor ins Exil zu schicken. „Was willst du?“, wiederholte er seine Frage.

Sie legte eine Hand auf ihr Knie und strich langsam ihr Bein entlang nach oben, ihr Kleid dabei hoch schiebend. „Dir Gesellschaft leisten.“

„Das willst du sicher nicht“, entgegnete er zornig.

Sie zog eine Braue hoch. Schon damals hatte sie die bajoranische Mimik perfekt beherrscht, und mit den Jahren war sie nur besser geworden. „Ich bin absolut in der Stimmung für deine Stimmung, Elim.“

Er stand ruckartig auf, packte ihr Handgelenk und zog sie zu sich hoch. Sie ließ ihr Glas fallen und der Wein wurde vom Teppich aufgesogen. Es kümmerte ihn nicht.

„Du bist noch immer die gleiche bajoranische Hure.“ Sein Herz raste und er fühlte sich wie im Fieber, er war sich nicht mehr sicher, was er tat. Ein Teil von ihm wollte sie umbringen, ein anderer war gelähmt vor Terror – und irgendwie führte diese Mischung dazu, dass er erregt wurde. Er war sich nicht einmal sicher, dass er sie ficken wollte. Er wollte ihr Schmerzen zufügen, sie unterwerfen… vielleicht war das alles ein und das Gleiche.

Sie lachte. „Für Huren bezahlt man. Wenn ich mich nicht irre, habe ich dich bezahlt.“

Elim schüttelte sie, aber sie hörte nicht auf zu lachen, und lachte immer noch, als er sie mit sich ins Schlafzimmer zog. „Ich bin gespannt, wie lange du das hier noch lustig findest!“

Sie leckte sich über die Lippen. „Gib mir dein Bestes, Junge.“

Er stieß sie auf das Bett, fast erstickt von Wut und Lust. „Du würdest mein Bestes nicht überleben, _Bajora_.“

### Cardassianische Hauptstadt, 2375

Mila war tot, und über ihnen vernichteten die Jem’Hadar die Stadt. Elim war von einer hilflosen Wut erfüllt. Die Lage schien aussichtslos. Wann sah sein Volk endlich ein, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war, eine Allianz mit dem Dominion einzugehen? Raghman hatte einmal gesagt, der einzige Weg, Cardassia zu seiner alten Größe zurückzuführen, sei gezielter Massenmord am Oberkommando und allen, die es unterstützten. Es war ein Scherz gewesen, so dachte er jedenfalls. Im Moment sah es so aus, als würde ihr das Dominion den Wunsch erfüllen. Es war unglaublich, dass er hier mit Damar und einer ehemaligen bajoranischen Terroristin in Ruinen herumkroch. Seine Mutter war tot. Es tat weh. Elim hatte in diesem Moment nicht das Gefühl, dass sein Volk seine Hingabe verdiente. Wo waren die Cardassianer, die für Cardassia kämpften und sich gegen das Dominion auflehnten? Wo waren die, die sich daran erinnerten, wer sie waren? Wie konnte es sein, dass er alleine mit einer Bajoranerin hier war?

Doch war er wirklich allein? Er dachte an die Soldaten zurück, die ihn, Kira und Damar vor der Hinrichtung bewahrt hatten. Vielleicht waren sie ja nicht die einzigen. Vielleicht gab es noch Hoffnung. Kira sagte ihm, er solle für ein neues Cardassia kämpfen. Das Gleiche, was Raghman gesagt hatte. In diesem Moment konnte er nicht daran glauben. Alles, was er fühlte, war ein Wunsch nach Rache.

Als sie aus dem Haus kamen, sah er, wie mehr Gebäude in der Stadt zerstört wurden, und fragte sich, wie der Rest des Planeten aussah. Wollte er das wirklich wissen? Während er noch darüber nachdachte, wurde der Himmel von einer grellen Explosion erleuchtet und Feuerregen fiel in die Atmosphäre. Fast zur gleichen Zeit endete der Beschuss der Stadt. Es sah aus, wie ein Kometenregen, aber Elim wusste es besser, als es ein zweites Mal geschah, dann ein drittes Mal.

„Was ist das?“, fragte Kira schockiert.

Damar neigte den Kopf zur Seite, offensichtlich unsicher, obwohl er es eigentlich wissen müsste. Andererseits, Damar war jung. Er hatte wahrscheinlich noch nie eine Zerstörung solchen Ausmaßes gesehen.

„Die orbitalen Waffenplattformen“, sagte Elim. „Es sieht so aus, als würden sie sich gegenseitig zerstören.“ Er fühlte eine irrationale Hoffnung.

„Vielleicht hat sich unsere Flotte endlich den Alliierten angeschlossen“, sagte Damar. In seinen Worten klang die gleiche Hoffnung mit. „Vielleicht ist dies der Wendepunkt.“

„Hoffen wir es“, sagte Kira, aber sie runzelte die Stirn. „Wir müssen das Hauptquartier erreichen. Solange die Gründer den Planeten kontrollieren…“

Elim nickte. Kira war eine gute Strategin, sie wusste, ein paar Deserteure würden noch keine Wende bringen. Aber sie waren noch zwanzig Minuten von ihrem Ziel entfernt, auch wenn die Gebäude bereits sichtbar waren, weiter unten im Zentrum der Stadt.

Er wollte gerade antworten, als plötzlich die Luft über ihnen schimmerte, und sich ein Schiff enttarnte. Es hatte die Größe eines kleinen Angriffsjägers, aber es war kein Jem’Hadar Schiff.

Sie duckten sich dennoch automatisch, aber das Schiff ignorierte sie. Anstatt sie anzugreifen steuerte es auf die Gebäude vor ihnen zu, und feuerte mehrmals. Die Wucht der Explosion war so heftig, dass sie alle durch die Luft geschleudert wurden. Elim schrie, als der Feuerball über sie hinwegfegte. Als er taumelnd wieder auf die Füße kam, regnete es Asche und es war glühend heiß. An der Stelle, wo einmal das Hauptquartier gestanden hatte, war nur noch ein Krater und geschmolzenes Metall zu sehen. Die Gebäude, die sich daneben befunden hatten, waren verschwunden. Er starrte einen Moment ungläubig auf die Zerstörung.

Jemand zog an seinem Arm. Es war Kira, obwohl er sie im ersten Moment fast nicht erkannte. Sie sah aus wie eine Figur aus einem Albtraum, verbrannte Haut, von Kopf bis Fuß bedeckt mit Asche. Er konnte nicht verstehen, was sie sagte, und es dauerte einen Moment, bis er begriff, dass der Knall der Explosion ihn taub gemacht hatte.

Elim sah sich um. Die meisten Cardassianer, die bei ihnen gewesen waren, waren noch am Leben, aber ihm wurde schnell klar, dass es nicht lange so bleiben musste. Nun, da die Gründerin tot war, würden die Jem’Hadar keinen Stein des Planeten ganz lassen. Als wollten sie seine Gedanken bestätigten, tauchten in diesem Moment zwei Jem’Hadar Schiffe über ihnen auf.

Kira schrie, was konnte er nicht verstehen, aber die Bedeutung war klar. Sie rannten, in der vergeblichen Hoffnung, entkommen zu können. Es gab keinen sicheren Ort mehr, um sie herum ging die Stadt in Flammen auf. Gebäude rechts und links lagen in Trümmern. Sie alle hatten Brandwunden, und ein Teil von ihm wusste, dass nur Panik sie noch auf den Beinen hielt. Wenig später wurde ein Gebäude hinter ihnen getroffen, und Elim und Kira sahen hilflos zu, wie Damar mit zwei anderen Cardassianern unter den Trümmern begraben wurde. 

Elim rang nach Luft. Er war kurz davor aufzugeben, sicher, dass er die nächste Stunde nicht überleben würde. Die Schmerzen waren plötzlich unerträglich, und er war sich sicher, dass er keinen einzigen Schritt mehr laufen konnte. Doch dann, plötzlich, wurde der erste Phaserschuss aus dem Orbit von einem Schild abgefangen. Es war so unfassbar, dass Elim erst nicht glauben konnte, was er sah. Kiras Blick war ebenso ungläubig wie sein eigener. Es schien wie ein Wunder…

Aber er begriff plötzlich, was geschehen war. Die Kontrolle der Schilde war im Hauptquartier gewesen. Mit der Zerstörung des Hauptquartiers sollten sie vollkommen inaktiv sein… aber wahrscheinlich gab es ein anderes Kontrollzentrum… Natürlich gab es ein anderes Kontrollzentrum! Welch ein Narr er war… Die Konstrukteure hatten sicher nicht alles auf eine Karte gesetzt. Auch wenn das Hauptquartier unzerstörbar sein sollte, man musste immer mit dem Unmöglichen rechnen. Wahrscheinlich wussten nur die Leiter des Zentralkommandos davon. Warum hatte es Damar nicht gewusst? Vielleicht hatte er einfach angenommen, dass es nicht möglich war, von außen die Kontrolle zu übernehmen, solange das Hauptquartier noch existierte. Das war nun allerdings kein Problem mehr. Das hieß, alle cardassianischen Waffenplattformen im Orbit – Teil des planetaren Verteidigungssystems - waren nun ebenfalls in der Hand desjenigen, der die Kontrolle über die planetaren Schilde besaß.

Elim lachte, und kam erst wieder zu sich, als Kira ihn schüttelte und nach oben zeigte. Er begriff schnell, was sie wollte. Sie mussten einen Weg finden, mit der Allianzflotte zu kommunizieren. Sehr wahrscheinlich war die Kommunikation nun frei.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte. Seine Schmerzen verschwanden langsam, und er fühlte sich euphorisch… sein Implantat hatte schließlich begonnen, seine Arbeit zu tun. Dann wusste er plötzlich, was sie tun mussten. Die Universität hatte einen Subraumtransmitter. Wenn dieser noch intakt war… Er griff nach Kiras Arm, und zog sie mit sich.

Während sie rannten, kehrten langsam die Geräusche um sie herum zurück, und mit ihnen seine Hoffnung, dass sie am Ende Cardassia doch noch retten würden.

### Deep Space Nine, 2369

Elim setzte einen seiner Steine. Er konnte bereits vorhersagen, dass Bashir in zehn Zügen Schachmatt sein würde. Bei sich hielt er Schach für ein sehr langweiliges Spiel, auch wenn er das dem Doktor bislang nicht gesagt hatte. Vielleicht sollte er versuchen, zu verlieren, anstatt zu gewinnen. Das könnte sich als die größere Herausforderung herausstellen. Warum hielten Menschen ein Spiel wie Schach, das vollkommen logisch aufgebaut war, und von jedem Computer besser gespielt werden konnte, für eine solch großartige Erfindung? Es war eine der Eigenheiten des menschlichen Geistes, die er noch immer nicht verstand. Genauso wenig, wie er verstand, warum Bashir so gerne gegen ihn spielte, wenn er regelmäßig verlor.

Menschen.

Elim hatte versucht, ihnen über ihre Literatur näher zu kommen. Er hatte sogar die Sprache gelernt, in der Annahme, dass es die Übersetzung war, die ihn daran hinderte, in den Werken zu sehen, was Bashir sah. Es hatte ihm nicht weiter geholfen. Menschen waren irrational, sentimental, vertrauensselig, und völlig gegen jede Logik, trotzdem erfolgreich. Wie hatten sie jemals eines der mächtigsten Völker des Quadranten werden können?

„Die Bajoranerin, mit der Sie gestern zu Mittag gegessen haben, ist sie eine ihrer Kundinnen?“

Vielleicht war es Neugier, auch wenn Dr. Bashir davon mehr zu besitzen schien, als andere Mitglieder seiner Spezies.

„Sie ist eine gute Bekannte.“

„Mir war nicht klar, dass Sie so gute Beziehungen mit Bajoranern haben.“

Elim verbiss sich die erste Entgegnung, die ihm auf der Zunge lag. Bashir besaß nicht das geringste Taktgefühl, eine Eigenschaft, die Elim meistens amüsierte. „Und warum nicht, Doktor? Ich habe eine Reihe bajoranischer Kunden, die meine Zuvorkommenheit sehr zu schätzen wissen. Ein guter Schneider ist nicht so leicht zu finden. Außerdem bin ich, wie Sie wissen, ein hervorragender Konversationspartner.“

Bashir musterte ihn einen Augenblick lang, nicht sicher, was er darauf antworten sollte.

Elim lächelte. „Schachmatt, Doktor. Ich habe wie immer unsere gemeinsame Mittagspause sehr genossen, doch ich befürchte, ich muss gehen.“

Bashir sah einen Moment lang verwirrt aus, dann verletzt. „Es war nicht meine Absicht, Ihnen zu nahe zu treten.“

„Habe ich Ihnen den Eindruck gegeben, dass Sie das getan haben? Ich versichere Ihnen, das ist nicht der Fall. Ich habe lediglich einen Termin mit einem Kunden in fünf Minuten, und es wäre sehr unhöflich von mir, ihn warten zu lassen, stimmen Sie mir da nicht zu?“

Der Doktor sah erleichtert aus. „Natürlich, lassen Sie sich nicht aufhalten…“

Elim lachte beinahe. „Einen schönen Tag noch, Doktor.“

Nachdem er sich abgewandt hatte, dachte er noch einmal kurz über ihr Gespräch nach. Es war die Wahrheit, er hatte einen Termin mit einem Kunden, sonst hätte er noch eine Weile mit Bashir spielen können. Der Mensch war so einfach zu verunsichern. Es überraschte Elim nicht, dass er ihn und die Bajoranerin zusammen gesehen hatte, sie gaben schließlich ein ungewöhnliches Paar ab. Er hatte sich nur noch nicht ganz entschieden, welche Lüge er zu diesem Anlass erzählen sollte.


	3. Chapter 3

### Strafarbeitslager Mantissek, 2362

„Elim Garak?“

Elim sah auf. Er hatte gerade seine Schicht beendet. Er hatte geduscht, und war dabei, sich anzuziehen. Am ersten Tag war er überrascht gewesen, dass es in diesem Lager Duschen und Maschinen für die Reinigung der Kleidung gab, die jeden Tag benutzt wurden. Inzwischen nahm er an, dass es daran lag, dass das Klima auf diesem Planeten heiß war und sie einen hohen Grundwasserspiegel hatten. Dadurch konnte das Lager nicht nur Solarenergie nutzen, um die Ultraschallmaschinen zu betreiben, sie hatten auch mehr als genug Wasser zur Verfügung. Beim Bau der Mine war das Wasser abgepumpt worden und füllte nun einen unterirdischen See in der Nähe. Er war nun schon sechs Wochen hier, und war nicht mehr so erschöpft, wie am Anfang. Die Arbeit war hart, aber er hatte nichts anderes erwartet. Wie in anderen solchen Lagern wurde die Mine fast nur durch die Arbeiter betrieben. Maschinen hätten natürlich sehr viel höhere Erträge geliefert, aber das war schließlich nicht der Sinn dieser Anlage. 

„Die Kommandantin will dich sehen.“

Elim erstarrte einen Moment lang. Er hatte halb gehofft, dass Raghman ihn vergessen hatte, da er so lange nichts von ihr gehört hatte. Töricht. Er nickte resigniert, und erhob sich.

Die Aufseher in diesem Lager waren mit Energiewaffen ausgestattet, aber bislang hatte er keine davon im Gebrauch gesehen. Es gab erstaunlich wenige Konflikte, was für ein Lager wie dieses ungewöhnlich war. Es musste dafür einen Grund geben. Soweit er bisher beobachtet hatte, respektierten die Gefangenen die Aufseher, und ein Wort genügte meistens, um Streitereien sofort zu beenden.

Der Aufseher führte ihn in den oberen Teil des Lagers. „Zieh deine Schuhe aus, bevor du ihre Räume betrittst“, sagte er, und ging.

Elim sah ihm etwas verwundert nach. Der Mann verließ sich offenbar darauf, dass er tun würde, was er sagte. Er sah sich um. Er war in einem typischen cardassianischen Verwaltungsgebäude. Die Fenster waren mit dunkler Farbe bestrichen, um die gleißende Sonne des Planeten abzuhalten. Niemand hatte viel Aufwand in diese Gebäude investiert. Er streifte seine Schuhe ab und öffnete die Tür. Der Raum dahinter war ein Büro mit etlichen Monitoren, die verschiedene Bereiche der Mine zeigten. Es sollte nicht überraschen, auch wenn er keine Überwachungskameras gesehen hatte. An einer Seite des Raumes waren ein Sofa, zwei Sessel und ein Tisch. Auf der anderen Seite, der Tür gegenüber, saß Raghman in einem Sessel hinter einem Schreibtisch. Sie hatte sich in dem Sessel zurückgelehnt und die Füße auf den Tisch gelegt, während sie sich mit jemandem auf dem Monitor vor ihr unterhielt, den er nicht sehen konnte.

„Ihr würde dir liebend gerne deine Bajoraner abnehmen, aber du weißt, es ist nicht meine Entscheidung. Vielleicht solltest du dich damit an Legat Evek wenden.“ 

Sie lachte über die Antwort ihres Gesprächspartners, die Elim nicht hören konnte. Er sah, dass sie einen Kopfhörer im Ohr hatte. Uralte Technik. „Du weißt ganz genau, dass sie mich zuerst begnadigen lassen müssen, um mir etwas anzuhaben. Es gibt etliche Leute die ein großes Interesse daran haben, dass ich hier bleibe, also hast du kein Glück. Übrigens, ich wollte mich bei dir bedanken. Unseren letzten Neuzugang habe ich dir zu verdanken, oder? Ja, das dachte ich mir. Hast du gewusst, was du mir da geschickt hast? Wirklich? Wie es aussieht haben wir da etwas gemeinsam.“

Die Tür hatte sich inzwischen hinter ihm geschlossen. Raghman legte ihre Hand auf das Mikrofon und sah kurz zu ihm. „Zieh dich aus.“

Elim starrte sie einen Moment an, bevor er dem Befehl langsam nachkam. Sie hatte offenbar kein Problem damit, dass er ihrem Gespräch zuhörte. Vielleicht hatte sie ihn sogar mit Absicht zu diesem Zeitpunkt rufen lassen.

„Oh, das werde ich. Ich würde sagen, ich schulde dir etwas, aber wir beide wissen, diese Schuld ist bereits so gut wie beglichen. Dennoch, ich werde Dareek sagen, er soll dir eins seiner Orionmädchen schicken. Sie langweilt ihn seit einer Weile, und er sucht nach einem Weg sie los zu werden. Du wirst sie mögen. Gibt dir etwas Abwechslung von den Bajoranerinnen. Hat nicht letztens eine versucht, dich umzubringen?“ Sie grinste über die Antwort. „Nein. Ich habe dieses Problem schon lange nicht mehr. Du weißt, wie überzeugend ich sein kann.“ Sie ließ ihren Blick über Elim wandern. „Du hast ein zu gutes Herz, Skrain.“

Obwohl es ihn an diesem Punkt der Unterhaltung nicht wirklich überraschte, konnte Elim es nicht verhindern, dass Wut in ihm aufstieg. Er ballte die Fäuste und Raghman grinste amüsiert.

„Tu mir den Gefallen und grüße Tashiba von mir. Richte ihr meinen Glückwunsch aus… Das werde ich. Das Vergnügen ist auf meiner Seite.“

Raghman unterbrach die Verbindung. „Ihr hättet seinen Vater nicht umbringen sollen. Der Mann war schon vorher schwer zu ertragen. Nun wird er mit jedem Jahr schlimmer. Irgendwann in der Zukunft fängt er sich eine Krankheit von einer seiner bajoranischen Huren ein und verliert ganz den Verstand. Ich weiß nicht, was meine Cousine an ihm findet, außer dass seine Familie noch immer einflussreich und wohlhabend ist.“

„Tashiba Dukat ist Ihre Cousine?“, fragte Elim überrascht. „Ich dachte, sie wäre aus der Cotan-Familie.“

„Sie ist die Tochter der Schwester meines Vaters.“ Sie winkte ihm. „Knie dich hin.“

Er gehorchte und sah zu ihr hoch. „Was wollen Sie mit mir?“

„Ich habe mich noch nicht ganz entschieden.“ Sie musterte ihn. „Erzähl mir von deiner Zeit in Bamarren, Elim.“

Er sah sie unsicher an. Er wusste bereits, dass sie sehr viel über ihn wusste. Dennoch, es war nicht erlaubt, über die Ausbildung in Bamarren zu reden.

„Ich könnte dir weitaus schwierigere Fragen stellen“, sagte sie beiläufig. „Ich könnte dich zum Beispiel fragen, was du auf Romulus getan hast. Ich werde es nicht tun, jetzt jedenfalls nicht. Ich war selbst in Bamarren, es ist kein so großes Geheimnis, wie alle immer behaupten. Ich bin nur neugierig. Es bringt dir nichts, dich zu weigern, wirklich nicht.“

Elim atmete tief durch. Es hatte keinen Sinn, sie zu provozieren. Er begann, zu erzählen.

Während er redete, schaltete Raghman zwischen den Kameras hin und her und beobachtete die Mine. Ab und zu stellte sie eine Frage. Elim hatte das Gefühl, dass er ihr nur zur Unterhaltung diente. Als er schließlich geendet hatte nickte sie nachdenklich. „Das war interessant. Du bist ein guter Geschichtenerzähler. Ich bin sicher, dass war von Vorteil bei deiner Arbeit.“ Sie lächelte dünn. „Und nun, erzähl mir die Wahrheit.“

„Warum glauben Sie, dass ich gelogen habe?“

Sie zog ihre Waffe und feuerte auf ihn, fast gelangweilt. Sein Körper war augenblicklich von Schmerz durchflutet, und er schrie auf. Als sie die Waffe abschaltete atmete Elim tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen. Seine Muskeln zuckten, bevor der Schmerz verklang.

„Du hast das Talent, Geschichten zu erzählen, und ich habe das Talent, Lügen und Wahrheit zu unterscheiden.“ Sie lehnte den Kopf zurück. „Fangen wir noch einmal von vorne an, Elim.“

Er stemmte sich mühsam auf die Knie. Er würde sich nicht wegen einer solchen Kleinigkeit von ihr foltern lassen, aber er konnte sich nun vorstellen, wie es weitergehen würde. Irgendwann würde sie ihm eine Frage stellen, die er nicht beantworten konnte, oder sie würde ihm einfach unterstellen, dass er log.

### Deep Space Nine, 2369

Elim erwachte von dem Summen eines Hautregenerators. Raghman heilte die Prellungen in ihrem Gesicht. Sie sah dabei so entspannt aus, als würde sie ihre Nägel feilen. Elim betrachtete sie eine Weile. Er war nicht länger so wütend wie am Tag zuvor. Wenn er ehrlich war, war er vor allem verwirrt. Er wurde nicht schlau aus Raghman. Warum war sie zu ihm gekommen? Warum hatte sie ihm verraten, dass sie noch am Leben war? Sie musste wissen, dass er noch immer für den obsidianischen Orden arbeitete. War sie nicht besorgt, dass er sie an Tain verraten würde? Andererseits, sie hatte selbst gesagt, dass sie Tain kontaktiert hatte, nachdem sie aus Mantissek geflohen war. Warum hatte sie das getan? Warum hatte Tain sie nicht umbringen lassen, wenn er wusste, dass sie noch lebte? Elim verstand es nicht.

Seine Hand wanderte automatisch zu der Stelle, wo er seinen Phaser versteckt hatte, aber er hielt inne, als sie ihn mit einem verächtlichen Blick bedachte.

„Du bist vorhersagbar geworden, Elim. Wie bedauerlich.“

Er atmete tief durch, um klar denken zu können. „Was willst du?“

„Du kannst mich Corian nennen, wenn du willst.“

„Oh, ich bin geehrt dich bei deinen falschen Vornamen nennen zu dürfen, _Corian_.“

Sie sah amüsiert und etwas überrascht aus. „Das ist mein Name, Elim. Du hast nie versucht, meinen Namen herauszufinden?“

„Ich…“ Er hielt inne. Er hatte es nicht wirklich versucht. Er hatte kaum noch Zugang zu den Dateien des obsidianischen Ordens, und er hatte nur oberflächlich nach ihrem Namen gesucht.

„Mein Vater hat nie verheimlicht, dass er eine Tochter hat“, sagte sie erheitert.

„Corian Raghman“, sagte Elim, so als würde ihren Namen laut auszusprechen seiner Erinnerung weiter helfen. „Nein, ich habe nicht nachgeforscht. Ich wollte vergessen, was in Mantissek passiert ist, und ich dachte, du wärst tot.“

„Ich bin die älteste Tochter von Legat Makor Raghman. Ich habe vier noch lebende Geschwister, zwei Brüder und zwei Schwestern. Ich hatte noch einen Bruder, aber er starb während eines Auftrags des Ordens. Es ist schon etliche Jahre her.“

„Warum erzählst du mir das?“, fragte er misstrauisch. Was brachte es ihr, ihm solche Informationen zu geben, Informationen, die er gegen sie verwenden konnte?

„Warum nicht?“ Raghman fuhr mit dem Regenerator über ihre Brust. Sie war noch immer nackt, und es lenkte ab.

Elim kam nicht umhin, ihre Dreistigkeit und Ruhe zu bewundern. Entweder war sie wirklich vollkommen gefühlskalt, oder sie nahm ihn nicht wirklich ernst. Vielleicht beides. Er atmete tief durch, bevor er wieder wütend wurde. Wenn sie ihn unterschätzte, was das nur zu seinem Vorteil. Er zweifelte jedoch daran. Er wusste, dass sie eine kluge und gefährliche Frau war. Es wäre fatal gewesen, _sie_ zu unterschätzen.

„Hat der Tod deines Bruders etwas mit damit zu tun, dass du in Mantissek warst?“ Wenn sie ihm schon Informationen gab, würde er das gerne ausnutzen.

„Nein, nicht das Geringste. Mein Bruder war ein Schwächling, der bei seinem Auftrag versagt hat. Er war übrigens in Bamarren mit dir. Ich mir nie wirklich die Mühe gemacht, zu verfolgen, was er tat, somit war es interessant, deine Sicht zu hören. Er war der Liebling meiner Mutter. Mein Vater hatte Erwartungen an meinen Bruder, die er ständig enttäuscht hat. Wie ich schon sagte, er war ein schwacher Mann.“

Elim ging in Gedanken durch, was er ihr erzählt hatte. Vielleicht war ihr Bruder einer derer, die das Institut in Ungnade verlassen hatten. Nein, es konnte nicht sein. Sie hatte gesagt, dass er für den obsidianischen Orden gearbeitet hatte. Ihm fiel nur eine Person ein, über die er ausgiebig geredet hatte, und auf die alles was sie gesagt hatte zutraf. „Maladeck?“, fragte er schockiert.

Sie lehnte sich in die Kissen zurück. „Das war der Name, unter dem du ihn kanntest, ja.“

Elim erinnerte sich an den jungen Mann, der den Orden beinahe an die Föderation verraten hatte und schließlich Selbstmord beging – oder von dem Orden liquidiert wurde, er hatte das nie ganz durchschaut. Ja, Maladeck war ein schwacher Mann gewesen. Er und Raghman hatten nichts gemeinsam. Elim hätte nie vermutet, dass sie Geschwister waren.

„Dann weißt du auch, dass ich ihn verraten habe.“ Er fragte sich, ob sie ihn deswegen noch mehr verabscheute.

„Er hat dich und Cardassia verraten. Ein entscheidender Unterschied.“ Sie drehte sich um und musterte ihn. „Du verstehst mich nicht im Geringsten, oder?“

„Ich weiß nicht, was du willst.“ Elim war nicht wütend, aber ungehalten. „Ich habe es dich nun schon mehrmals gefragt.“

„Ich glaube, trotz deinem Wissen und Können hast du eine unverzeihliche Schwäche.“ Ihre blauen Augen starrten ihn an, so als könnten sie direkt in die Abgründe seiner Seele sehen. Elim wich ihrem Blick aus und ballte die Fäuste.

„Vielleicht hat dich Enabran deshalb verstoßen“, fuhr sie fort. „Ich muss zugeben, ich war überrascht, dass er dich hier ins Exil verdammt hat. Du warst schließlich ein erfolgreicher Agent. Am Anfang habe ich nicht verstanden, warum er sich entschied, deine Talente so zu vergeuden. Zuerst dachte ich, dass er sich von Gefühlen beeinflussen ließ. Du hast ihn schließlich verraten, und er ist kein Mann, der leicht vergibt.“

Elim starrte auf das Bett. Er hatte sich die gleichen Fragen gestellt, und keine zufriedenstellende Antwort gefunden.

„Nun denke ich, dass er es getan hat, weil er dich für eine Belastung hält. Er kann sich nicht überwinden dich umzubringen, und zum Teil denkt er sicher auch, dass du das nicht verdienst. Andererseits muss er nun erkannt haben, dass er immer von falschen Prämissen ausgegangen ist, was dich betrifft. Einerseits hat er dich als sein Ebenbild geschaffen, und dann wurde ihm klar, dass du fehlerbehaftet bist. Andererseits, wenn du gewesen wärst, was er sich erhofft hat, hätte er dich niemals zu seinem Nachfolger machen können. Er muss das inzwischen erkannt haben, wenn er noch der Mann ist, den ich kannte. Wenn du so gewesen wärst, hättest du ihn schon lange durchschaut, und wärst zu einer Gefahr für ihn geworden. Stattdessen machen dich deine Gefühle und Vorurteile so blind, dass du keine Ahnung hast, was er denkt und was ihn antreibt. Das ist ebenfalls seine Schuld, auch wenn ich bezweifle, dass er das jemals zugeben wird. So sehr er einen würdigen Nachfolger wollte, er wollte ebenso eine Marionette, die er kontrollieren kann. Er hat deine Schwächen unterstützt, und du hast es zugelassen. Das ist der Grund, warum du mich nicht verstehst.“

Raghman stand auf, und begann, sich anzuziehen.

„Was bringt dich dazu, zu glauben, du würdest ihn so viel besser kennen, als ich?“, fragte Elim ärgerlich. „Ich kenne ihn seit meiner Kindheit, ich behaupte, ich kenne ihn sehr gut.“

„Und doch hast du diesen unfassbaren Fehler mit Palandine begangen.“

„Ich habe mich von meinen Gefühlen leiten lassen, ja. Aber ich habe sie geliebt! Es war töricht…“

„Was töricht war“, unterbrach sie ihn, „war, dass du jemals geglaubt hast, du könntest sie behalten. Du hast sie geliebt, ja, das macht dich zu einem Mann mit Leidenschaften. Was dich töricht macht, ist, dass du gedacht hast, ihr hättet eine Zukunft. Es war alles ein Test, begreifst du das nicht? Denkst du, es war ein Zufall, dass du den Treffpunkt der Häretiker gefunden hast? Tain wusste, dass dein Onkel ihrem Kult anhing. War es Zufall, dass du Palandine und ihre Tochter in diesem Park getroffen hast? Tain wusste von eurer Beziehung in Bamarren. Er hat nur darauf gewartet, dass du deinen Schwächen nachgibst, und wie ein dummer Urall bist du in seine Falle gegangen. Er hat es getan, um dir eine Lektion zu erteilen. Er wollte, dass du dich von diesen Schwächen befreist. Wenn du getan hättest, was er von dir wollte, hätte er dir als nächstes den Auftrag gegeben, Palandine zu töten. Anschließend hätte er verlangt, dass du den Kult zerstörst. Wenn du all das getan hättest, wärst du sehr schnell wieder im Orden aufgestiegen. Wenn er dir schließlich den Befehl gegeben hätte, Pythas Lok umzubringen, hättest du es ohne zu Zögern getan. Lok war niemals der Leiter des Ordens, den Enabran wollte.“

Sie starrten sich an. Elims Gedanken rasten. Ihm wurde klar, dass sie Recht hatte, und er fragte sich, warum er es nicht früher erkannt hatte. Es war genau das, was Tain tun würde. Er war immer nur ein Werkzeug für seinen Vater gewesen, nicht wahr? Eine Marionette, die er nach seinen Vorstellungen formte. Elim dachte an seinen Abschied von Bamarren zurück, seine Überraschung, dass Tain alles über ihn zu wissen schien. Warum hatte er gedacht, dass sich das jemals ändern würde? Wie hatte er glauben können, dass Tain ihn nicht länger kontrollierte, nur weil er einer der mächtigsten Männer des Ordens geworden war? Er hatte sich immer in Tains Welt bewegt.

Raghman schloss den Verschluss ihres Anzugs. Sie musste ihn repliziert haben, ihr Kleid hatte er am Abend vorher zerrissen. „Ich werde dir sagen, warum ich hier bin. Ich verabscheue dich nicht, Elim, ganz im Gegenteil. Ich will mit dir in Kontakt bleiben, weil ich glaube, dass du unserem Volk von großem Nutzen sein könntest. Du könntest einer derer sein, die unser Volk vor sich selbst retten. Aber nur, wenn du deine Schwächen meisterst. Sonst wirst du nie mehr sein, als eine Marionette im Spiel von anderen.“

Er sah sie schockiert an, so verblüfft, dass er nicht wusste, was er antworten sollte. Was sollte er davon halten? Was meinte sie damit? Er wurde sich erneut bewusst, dass er, trotz all der Zeit, die er sie kannte, nichts über sie wusste.

Sie setzte ihre Brille auf und verschwand dahinter. „Auf Wiedersehen, Elim.“ Sie legte seinen Phaser vor ihn auf das Bett, lächelte trocken, und ging.

### USS Defiant, 2375

Ezri drehte sich von der OPS Konsole um. „Sir, es haben sich gerade drei Schiffe neben der cardassianischen Flotte enttarnt.“

„Auf den Schirm.“, befahl Sisko. Die Flotte des Dominions war dabei, sich zurück zu ziehen. Wie Ezri gesagt hatte, waren neben den verbliebenen cardassianischen Schiffen drei weitere Schiffe erschienen. Sie sahen fast cardassianisch aus – aber nur fast. Abgesehen davon, dass die einzigen cardassianischen Schiffe mit Tarnvorrichtung dem obsidianischen Orden gehört hatten, das Design war effizienter, organischer. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Cardassia in den letzten Jahren Gelegenheit gehabt hatte, etwas Derartiges zu bauen.

„Ich registriere Subraumkommunikation zwischen dem ersten Schiff und der cardassianischen Flotte… und mit der romulanischen Flotte. Captain, Admiral Ross und Kanzler Martok rufen uns.“

Die beiden Anführer ihrer Flotte erschienen auf dem Schirm und eine kurze Diskussion darüber entbrannte, ob sie der Dominionflotte nach Cardassia folgen sollten.

Plötzlich schaltete sich Captain McKay von der Appalachia in die Unterhaltung ein. Die Appalachia war ein Schiff der Steamrunner-Klasse, und war daher der sich zurückziehenden Dominionflotte am nächsten. „Sirs…“, begann sie. „Wir detektieren einige Änderungen auf Cardassia Prime, derer sie gewahr sein sollten. Mein Wissenschaftsoffizier informiert mich gerade, dass die planetaren Schilde aktiviert wurden… und die orbitalen Waffenplattformen haben begonnen, Schiffe des Dominion anzugreifen. Hinzu kommt, die Jem’Hadar Schiffe haben begonnen, massiv auf den Planeten zu feuern. Wenn die planetaren Schilde dem nicht standhalten, wird der Planet das wahrscheinlich nicht überleben.“

„Captain, die Flotten der Cardassianer und Romulaner setzen Kurs auf Cardassia Prime.“, informierte Ezri. „Es enttarnen sich weitere Schiffe… ich habe bis jetzt achtzig neue Schiffe gezählt.“

„Nun ist nicht die Zeit, sich zurückzuziehen!“, rief Martok. „Wir dürfen dem Feind keine Gelegenheit geben, sich zu erholen! Dies ist die Stunde unseres Sieges!“

Admiral Ross nickte schließlich. „Also gut. Wir versuchen, diesen Konflikt für uns zu entscheiden. Ich hoffe allerdings, dass diese Schiffe auf unserer Seite sind. Ich mag keine solchen Unsicherheiten.“

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie das sind, Admiral.“, sagte Ezri. „Sie haben gerade das Feuer auf die Jem‘Hadar eröffnet.“

Kurz darauf war die Defiant mitten in der Schlacht. Das Seltsame war, dass die Jem’Hadar nur sehr widerwillig aufhörten, den Planeten anzugreifen. Erst als der Angriff der Allianzflotte ihnen keine Wahl ließ, als sich zu verteidigen, drehten sie um. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatten sie bereits die Übermacht verloren.

„Die Feuerkraft dieser Schiffe ist erstaunlich“, bemerkte Worf. „Sie entspricht in etwa unserer Sovereign-Klasse.“

„Gut für uns“, entgegnete Sisko, auch wenn es ihn etwas beunruhigte. Solche unbekannten Faktoren waren nie gut, er stimmte da völlig mit Admiral Ross überein. Woher waren diese Schiffe gekommen? Gerade im Moment jedoch zählte für ihn vor allem, dass sie verdammt gut darin waren, Jem’Hadar zu vernichten.

„Sir, die Breen haben unsere Linie durchbrochen und ziehen sich zurück“, berichtete Ezri. „Nein… die Cardassianer und Romulaner lassen sie durch. Die Breen haben das Feuer eingestellt. Ihre Schiffe verlassen die Schlacht.“

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich den Tag erlebe, an dem ein Romulaner einen Breen leben lässt“, bemerkte Worf.

Sisko sah sich zu dem Klingonen um. „Wir können froh sein, dass sie weg sind, Commander. Wir haben auch so noch genug Verluste.“

Odo betrat die Brücke. „Captain… wenn wir Kontakt mit dem Gründer der das Kommando hat aufnehmen könnten, glaube ich, dass ich, dass ich sie zur Kapitulation bewegen könnte.“

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wo sich der Gründer aufhält“, entgegnete Sisko etwas ungehalten.

„Admiral Ross hat bereits versucht, mit den Jem’Hadar zu reden“, sagte Ezri. „Sie antworten nicht auf unsere Rufe.“

„Soweit ich weiß, sind sie im Hauptquartier in der cardassianischen Hauptstadt“, sagte Odo. „Zumindest sagen unsere Kontakte aus der cardassianischen Widerstandsbewegung das.“

„Ich bezweifle das.“ Ezri betätigte ein paar Tasten auf ihrer Konsole. „Die Jem’Hadar haben ihr Feuer auf diese Region konzentriert. Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass sie das tun würden, wenn ein Gründer dort wäre. Hinzu kommt, ein Großteil der Stadt ist zerstört. Es ist eines der am stärksten betroffenen Gebiete auf dem Planeten neben der Stadt Lakarian.“

„Selbst wenn sie dort wären, Constable – wir können keinen Kontakt mit ihnen herstellen. Sie antworten uns nicht, und mit den planetaren Schilden aktiv ist es nicht möglich, ein Außenteam hinunter zu beamen, selbst wenn ich so verrückt wäre, die Schilde der Defiant zu senken. Es tut mir leid… wenn es möglich wäre, wäre ich mehr als dafür, aber dem ist nicht so.“

„Die Jem’Hadar werden nicht aufgeben, bis sie alle tot sind“, sagte Worf grimmig. „Sie sind nun in der Unterzahl, aber das wird sie nicht abhalten.“

„Captain, Sie sollten sich das ansehen…“ Ezri transferierte Bilder von der OPS Konsole auf den Schirm.

Die romulanischen und cardassianischen Schiffe hatten Gruppen gebildet, wobei drei oder vier Schiffe gleichzeitig ein Jem’Hadar Schiff angriffen. Die gemeinsame Attacke überwältigte die Schilde der Jem’Hadar fast augenblicklich. Eine systematische Zerstörung. Es war überraschend, wie schnell und koordiniert sie dabei vorgingen. So als würde jede Gruppe von Schiffen von der gleichen Stelle gesteuert. Es war sehr effektiv.

„Die Klingonen haben begonnen, ihre Technik zu übernehmen.“

„Wir sollten das Gleiche tun“, sagte Worf. „Es ist die einzige Möglichkeit.“

Sisko betrachtete das Gemetzel mit Abscheu. Es widersprach allem was er gelernt hatte. Angehörige der Sternenflotte waren trainiert darauf, den Gegner außer Gefecht zu setzen, nicht zu vernichten. Allerdings… Worf hatte Recht. Die Jem’Hadar würden nicht aufgeben. „Rufen Sie die Appalachai, Lieutenant.“ 

Wenig später hatte er Captain McKay auf dem Schirm. „Wir sehen, was vor sich geht“, sagte sie. „Ich gehe davon aus, Sie wollen unseren Angriff koordinieren?“

Sisko nickte. „Unsere Schiffe sind kompatibel was Schnelligkeit und Feuerkraft angeht.“

Sie nickte knapp. „Ich stimme Ihnen zu. Lieutanant Suvik wird unsere Navigation und Taktik mit Ihrer verbinden. Er sagt, Commander Worf sei die logische Wahl, um unseren Angriff zu steuern.“

„Können Sie den Angriff zweier Schiffe gleichzeitig steuern, Commander?“, fragte Sisko.

Worf grollte, als wäre es eine Beleidigung. „Natürlich, Captain.“

„Dann machen Sie es so.“ Sisko dachte darüber nach, während Nog die Defiant und die Appalachai in den Angriff flog. Die Romulaner und Cardassianer mussten etwas Ähnliches getan haben, um so effektiv zu sein – die Steuerung der Gruppe von einem Schiff aus. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass die Romulaner jemals die Kontrolle über ihre Schiffe an jemand anderen abgeben würden. Was nur heißen konnte, dass die Cardassianer dies getan hatten. Das war… mehr schockierend, als alles andere, was an diesem Tag geschehen war.


	4. Chapter 4

### Deep Space Nine, 2370

„Ich würde es begrüßen, wenn Sie sicherstellen würden, dass ich nicht gestört werde.“

Quark grinste anzüglich. Elim wusste, was er dachte. Ein privates Holodeckprogramm in der Holosuite, die der Ferengi vor kurzem erweitert hatte… mit cardassianischer Technik noch zudem… „Keine Sorge Garak… ich sorge dafür, dass sie ihre Zeit ungestört genießen können.“

„Gut.“

Quark sah für einen Moment etwas verunsichert aus, aber fing sich schnell. Elim wusste, dass er den Ferengi beunruhigte. Quark war viele Dinge, aber er war nicht dumm. Er hatte einen guten Instinkt, der ihm bei seinen krummen Geschäften sehr zu Gute kam. Sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass eine Bedrohung von Elim ausging, aber sein Verstand widersprach, dass Elim nur ein harmloser Schneider war, und so ignorierte er sein Gefühl. Elim bemitleidete ihn beinahe.

Er ging die Treppe zur Holosuite hoch und atmete einmal tief durch, bevor er eintrat. Vier Stunden, und er wusste nicht genau, was ihn erwartete. Er holte den Kristall hervor, den Raghman ihm gegeben hatte. Einen Moment lang spielte er mit dem Gedanken, ihre Anweisung zu ignorieren, aber es war nur ein Gedankenspiel. Er hing zu sehr an seinem Leben, um es so aufs Spiel zu setzen.

Der Kristall passte nahtlos in das Interface. Der Raum summte einen Moment lang, und seine Haut kribbelte, als der Scanner in der Konsole sicherstellte, dass er es war, der die Kontrollen bediente.

Einen Augenblick später war er in einem Raum, den er seit acht Jahren nicht gesehen hatte. Der Mann, der sich zu ihm umdrehte, war ein alter Bekannter, Pythas Lok.

„Prokonsul Morak hat sich schon lange dafür ausgesprochen, die Grenze des romulanischen Reiches in Tzenkethi-Gebiet auszuweiten“, sagte er. „Ich muss Ihnen nicht sagen, was das für Cardassia bedeuten würde.“

Bislang lagen etliche natürliche Barrieren zwischen romulanischem und cardassianischen Raum, aber wenn die Romulaner sich nach Tzenketh ausweiteten, bekamen sie direkten Zugang zu den cardassianischen Kolonien in diesem Gebiet. Eine zu große Gefahr für den langjährigen Frieden zwischen ihren Völkern.

Elim las sich die Informationen durch, die Lok ihm gab, und seine Gedanken fanden sich wie von selbst in das Szenario ein. Er war immer ein guter Stratege gewesen, und nach einer Weile musste er zugeben, dass es ihm Spaß machte, auch wenn alles nur hypothetisch war. Natürlich war es nicht ausreichend, Morak umzubringen. Es musste auf eine Weise geschehen, die sicherstellte, dass die Romulaner seine Ideen vollkommen verwarfen. Somit war es besser, ihn als einen Verräter zu brandmarken. Das Orionsyndikat hatte seit langer Zeit Interesse an größerem Zugang zu Tzenkethigebiet, und Moraks Sohn war ein notorischer Spieler. Er hatte den Kontakt zu seinem Vater abgebrochen, aber es würde einfach sein, den Sohn dazu zu bewegen, wieder Kontakt zu seinem Vater aufzubauen. Wenn er sich nicht erpressen ließ, würden sie ihn einfach mit einem ihrer Agenten ersetzen. Morak würde es geheim halten, um sein Gesicht zu wahren, und das würde sein Untergang sein.

Die vier Stunden waren schneller um, als er gedacht hatte. Als er die Holosuite verließ, fühlte Elim sich erstaunlich erfrischt. Die Station war auf einmal nicht mehr ganz so unerträglich wie vorher, und es machte ihm nicht mehr so viel aus, dass sein Implantat nun abgeschaltet war. Er hatte sich vor diesem Programm gefürchtet, schließlich hatte Raghman es ihm gegeben. Er hatte erwartet, dass es ein Weg war, ihn zu quälen. Stattdessen hatte sie ihm wie es schien einen Gefallen getan.

### Subraumnachricht, 2375

Lieber Elim,

ich weiß, wir haben uns nicht unter den besten Umständen verabschiedet. Es muss dir seltsam vorkommen, dass ich jetzt erst schreibe, Monate nachdem wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben. Ich habe versucht, dich auf anderem Wege zu erreichen, aber die Kommunikation mit Cardassia ist völlig zusammengebrochen. Ich hätte mir gewünscht, direkt mit dir reden zu können, aber es sieht nicht so aus als würde das in absehbarer Zeit möglich sein.

Ich will, dass du weißt, dass ich es sehr bedaure, wie sich unsere Wege getrennt haben. Wenn ich damals gewusst hätte, dass wir uns nicht mehr wiedersehen werden, hätte mich vielleicht anders verhalten. Zugegeben, vielleicht auch nicht. Wir waren beide wütend, und haben Dinge gesagt, die wir nicht wirklich meinten, oder zumindest trifft das auf mich zu.

Solange nichts von dir zu hören war nicht einfach. Ich hoffe, es geht dir gut. Bitte melde dich, wenn es dir möglich ist. Jede Art der Nachricht ist mir recht.

Iro

### Cardassianische Hauptstadt, 2375

„Wir kommen nicht durch. Die Kommunikation ist wieder unterbrochen.“ Elim warf Kira einen besorgten Blick zu. Während es ihm inzwischen deutlich besser ging, ging es ihr zunehmend schlechter. Er hatte erst nach einer Weile realisiert, dass sie bei der Explosion von Trümmern getroffen worden war, und vermutlich gebrochene Knochen und vielleicht auch innere Verletzungen hatte. Mit der Hilfe der zwei verbliebenen cardassianischen Soldaten hatte er es geschafft, sie zur Universität zu bringen, aber sie brauchte dringend medizinische Versorgung.

„Wundervoll.“ Kira atmete tief durch. „Ich höre keine Explosionen mehr. Haben sie aufgehört, auf uns zu schießen?“

„Ich denke, wenn noch Jem’Hadar auf der Oberfläche waren, sind sie inzwischen tot. Ja, der Beschuss des Planeten hat aufgehört.“

Vor einer Weile hatten sie ein paar kleinere Schiffe gesehen, die die Jem’Hadar Bodentruppen angriffen, aber sie waren inzwischen verschwunden.

„Was ist mit interplanetarer Kommunikation?“, fragte einer der Soldaten.

Elim versuchte es. Innerhalb der Stadt sah es schlecht aus. Die meisten Sektoren hatten heftige Schäden erlitten, mit den größten Schäden im Tarlak und Akleen Sektor, welche die Regierungs- und Militärgebäude beherbergt hatten. Schließlich erhielt er eine Antwort aus Lakat. Er war etwas überrascht, als ein Gul auf dem Bildschirm erschien. Er hatte verschiedene Frequenzen versucht, aber nicht geglaubt, dass die militärische Frequenz mit seiner Verschlüsselung noch aktuell war. 

„Mister Garak“, sagte der Mann, ihn erneut überraschend. „Ist Legat Damar bei Ihnen?“

„Nein“, antwortete Elim. Der Mann hätte Damar nicht als Legat bezeichnet, wenn er nicht auf ihrer Seite wäre. „Damar ist tot.“

Der Gul presste die Lippen zusammen. „Das haben wir befürchtet. Sie sind in der Zentraluniversität, richtig? Ich kann Ihnen leider im Moment keine Unterstützung schicken. Wir haben keine Jem’Hadar Präsenz in der Hauptstadt mehr, aber wir haben noch immer Probleme in einigen anderen Regionen. Es ist unter Kontrolle, aber ich habe im Moment nicht genug Leute, um jemanden entbehren zu können.“

„Wissen Sie, was außerhalb des Planeten vor sich geht? Wir haben keine Subraumkommunikation.“

Der Mann schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, aber selbst wenn ich es wüsste, würde ich es Ihnen nicht sagen. Ich habe keine Möglichkeit, Ihre Identität zu bestätigen.“

Elim verzog den Mund. Ausgerechnet jetzt musste das Militärpersonal anfangen, zu denken. „Ja, Sie haben Recht. Wir könnten medizinische Hilfe gebrauchen.“

„Ist es kritisch?“

„Wir haben nicht die Geräte, um das zu prüfen.“ Kira war nicht die einzige, die einen Arzt brauchte, und Elim hielt es für besser, nicht zu erwähnen, dass die am schwersten Verletzte eine Bajoranerin war.

Der Gul nickte, und sah zu jemandem außerhalb des Bildschirms. „Die Universität hat ein medizinisches Zentrum. Ich schicke Ihnen die Zugangscodes. Wir haben evakuiert, aber nicht alle sind gemeldet. Vielleicht finden Sie dort jemanden mit medizinischen Kenntnissen. Es wird eine Weile dauern, bevor wir Ihnen Hilfe schicken können, bedauere.“

Elim nickte. Es war eine gute Idee. Das Universitätsgebäude war Großteils unversehrt, nur die Energie war teilweise ausgefallen. „Danke. Das hilft uns bereits.“

Der Gul nickte, und beendete die Verbindung.

„Woher wissen Sie, dass die auf unserer Seite sind?“, fragte Kira mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

„Das weiß ich nicht. Ich kann es nur hoffen. Wenn gleich ein paar Jem’Hadar hier erscheinen, wissen wir, dass ich falsch liege.“

„Sie muntern mich immer wieder auf, Garak.“

Elim warf einen Blick auf die Codes. „Ich versuche, in die medizinische Abteilung zu kommen. Wenn wir Glück haben, finde ich dort etwas, um Sie zu transportieren.“ Er sah zu dem ranghöheren der beiden Soldaten. „Bitte bleiben Sie an der Kommunikationskonsole, für den Fall, dass die Subraumkommunikation wieder zustande kommt.“

Der Mann nickte. Es überraschte Elim etwas, dass er so leicht Befehle von ihm annahm, aber er stellte sein Glück lieber nicht in Frage.

„Ich bin bald zurück.“ 


	5. Chapter 5

### Deep Space Nine, 2370

Quark sah auf, als die blauhaarige Bajoranerin sich an seine Bar setzte. Er fühlte eine vertraute Mischung aus Lust und Gier. Er kannte die Händlerin. Sie hatten schon einige Male profitable Geschäfte getätigt. Sie sah außerdem _sehr gut_ aus, aber er wusste, dass er keine Chance mit ihr hatte. Er ließ seinen Blick eine Weile auf dem tiefen Ausschnitt ihres Anzugs ruhen. Manchmal konnte er verstehen, warum so viele Rassen ihre Frauen Kleidung tragen ließen. Es machte die Dinge… interessanter. Er riss sich aus seinen Gedanken und erinnerte sich an Erwerbsregel 229 – Latinum hält länger als Lust. Sie hatte ihm gewinkt und wollte offensichtlich etwas von ihm. Er nickte in Richtung seines Büros. Sie wandte sich ab und schob einen Streifen Latinum zu Rom, der ihr ein Glas Limonade gebracht hatte. Quark grinste. Er mochte gute Kunden.

Als sie sein Büro betrat, öffnete sie ein Gerät, das ihr offensichtlich sagte, ob sie jemand überhören konnte oder ob er das Gespräch aufzeichnete. Quark gab vor, beleidigt zu sein, aber das war er nicht wirklich. Er hätte es vielleicht getan, wenn sie es nicht kontrolliert hätte. Informationen waren gut für das Geschäft. Wenn man jemandem das Gefühl gab, dass er einen beleidigt habe, konnte man allerdings den Preis erhöhen. Das war auch gut für das Geschäft.

„Ich habe gehört, dass Sie einen Handel mit Garak abgeschlossen haben, um ein cardassianisches Gerät für ihn zu besorgen.“

Quark zuckte beinahe zusammen. Die Frau war Bajoranerin, aber das hieß nicht viel. Der obsidianische Orden hatte viele Gesichter. Wenn sie ein Mitglied des Ordens war, dann war Boheeka Geschichte, und er konnte nur versuchen, sich aus der Affäre zu ziehen, indem er Unwissen vortäuschte. „Was, wenn es so wäre?“, fragte er.

„Wie viel hat er Ihnen bezahlt?“

Quark grinste. „Ich habe nie gesagt dass er mich für etwas bezahlt hat. Falls allerdings jemand cardassianische Technik kaufen wollte wäre das recht teuer. Schwer beizukommen, heutzutage.“ Es bestand immerhin die Möglichkeit, dass sie einen ähnlichen Handel abschließen wollte.

Cardassianische Biotechnologie… Garak hatte gut bezahlt, aber nicht gut genug, damit Quark sein Leben riskierte. Dieser Handel war gelaufen.

Die Augen der Bajoranerin verengten sich. „Ich denke, es wäre profitabler, wenn Sie diesen Handel vergessen würden. Fünf Barren Latinum, wenn Sie den Code, den er Ihnen gegeben hat vernichten, und vergessen, dass er je einen Handel mit Ihnen abgeschlossen hat.“

Sie stapelte das Gold vor sich auf den Tisch. Gier überwältigte einen Augenblick lang Furcht. Quark streckte die Hand nach den Barren aus, aber zögerte. Ihm wurde plötzlich klar, dass er aus dieser Sache noch Profit schlagen konnte. Wenn sie handeln wollte… „Ich würde darauf gerne eingehen, aber Garak… ist kein Mann den man hintergeht.“

„Sagen Sie ihm ihre Quellen haben das Gerät nicht. Ich kümmere mich um den Rest.“

Sie legte einen weiteren Barren auf den Stapel.

Wollte er wissen, was das hieß? Nein. Sechs Barren Latinum waren eine Menge Geld, davon abgesehen, Garak hatte ihn für den _Versuch_ bezahlt. Außerdem, Erwerbsregel sechzehn sagte, ein Geschäft ist ein Geschäft bis zu einem besseren Geschäft… Dies war ohnehin kein gutes Geschäft gewesen.

„Abgemacht.“ Er zog das Gold an sich.

Die Bajoranerin grinste. „ Hervorragend. Da wir uns so gut verstehen, ich habe selbst Interesse an cardassianischer Technik…“ Sie nahm einen seiner Datenblocks und gab einen Code ein. „Wenn Sie dieses Gerät kaufen und damit eine Ihrer Holosuiten erweitern, erstatte ich Ihnen den Preis.“

„Warum?“, fragte Quark misstrauisch.

„Ich habe ein paar Programme, die dadurch einen besonderen Kick bekommen.“ Sie zwinkerte ihm zu. „Alles was ich will ist, dass Sie diese Holosuite für mich reservieren, wenn ich hier bin.“

„Oh, ein spezielles Programm…“, sagte Quark anzüglich. Er würde gerne mit ihr eine Weile in einem speziellen Holoprogramm verbringen… Er hatte ein wunderbares Programm von den Quellen auf Risa… „Es ist mir ein Vergnügen.“

„Ich mache immer gerne Geschäfte mit Ihnen, Quark.“

Quark grinste zufrieden. „Gefühle, die ich aus vollem Herzen erwidere, Madam.“

Die Bajoranerin setzte ihre Brille auf und wandte sich zur Tür. „Halten Sie sich an unseren Handel, Quark. Ich würde es erfahren, wenn Sie mich hintergehen, und ich mag Sie. Sie sind mein Lieblingsferengi. Die Bar wäre nicht die gleiche, wenn sie Rom gehören würde.“

Quark gefror für einen Moment, dann bleckte er seine Zähne. „Rom hat keine Ohren für Geschäfte. Ich schon. Ich weiß, wann ein Geschäft ein Geschäft ist.“

„Gut.“ Sie lächelte ihm zu und ging.

Als die Tür sich hinter ihr geschlossen hatte, verzog Quark missmutig das Gesicht. Er hasste Drohungen. Trotzdem, dies war sehr profitabel gewesen. Er grinste und tätschelte die Goldbarren. Latinum, und eine kostenlose Erweiterung seiner Holosuite. Garak würde eben ohne sein Gerät auskommen müssen.

.

„Ich bin enttäuscht.“

Elims Kopf hämmerte und er hatte den Fußschritten, die ihn verfolgten keine große Beachtung geschenkt. Ein Fehler, natürlich. Er hatte nicht einmal gewusst, dass Raghman auf der Station war, ein weiterer unverzeihlicher Lapsus. Wann war er so nachlässig geworden? Vielleicht zum gleichen Zeitpunkt, als er den Fehler gemacht hatte, sein Implantat anzustellen, um sein Exil besser ertragen zu können. Er hatte gewusst, dass es seine Sinne benebelte und seine Gedanken verlangsamte. Es war ihm egal gewesen, er hatte es geradezu gewünscht. Vielleicht hatte er sich selbst zu Grunde richten wollen. Elim fragte sich, ob Raghman ihm dabei helfen würde. „Was könnte ich wohl getan haben, um dich zu enttäuschen? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, in letzter Zeit etwas für dich geschneidert zu haben, aber wenn es dir nicht gefallen hat, bin ich sicher…“

Sie stieß ihn grob gegen die Wand des Korridors, und er rang nach Luft als seine Kopfschmerzen explodierten. „Dies ist nicht der Zeitpunkt für Spielchen, Elim. Was in aller Welt hat dich geritten einem Ferengi mehr zu vertrauen als mir?“

Elim schloss die Augen. „Lass mich gehen, Corian. Wir haben nichts zu bereden.“

„Ist das so?“ Sie ließ ihn los. Elim brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu fangen, dann ging er weiter den Korridor hinunter. Es war nicht mehr weit zu seinem Quartier, und die Aussicht auf eine Dosis Triptacederin war Motivation genug, sie zu ignorieren. Sie folgte ihm, natürlich. „Hat Dr. Bashir deinen Zustand interessant gefunden? Was ist mit der bajoranischen Krankenschwester? Ich bin sicher, sie fanden den Exkurs in cardassianische Physiologie faszinierend.“

„Denkst du, ich habe es mit Absicht dazu kommen lassen?“, zischte er, die Geduld verlierend. „Ich wäre nie aus freiem Willen mit ihm mitgegangen!“ Er öffnete die Tür zu seinem Quartier.

Sie stieß ihn hinein. „Absicht? Fahrlässigkeit wohl eher. Du bist irrational. Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, und du bist gefährlich.“

Elim presste die Hand gegen seinen Kopf. „Bist du hier, um mich zu eliminieren? Wenn ja, bring es hinter dich. Es ist geradezu eine Gnade beim Stand der Dinge.“

„Wie kommt es, dass dein Implantat nicht mehr richtig funktioniert?“, fragte sie eisig.

„Ich habe es zu lange an gelassen.“ Er suchte nach seinem Hypospray. Er brauchte dringend Triptacederine.

„Gib mir dein Steuergerät.“

Er sah auf und lachte. Sie hatte einen Phaser auf ihn gerichtet. „Für was? Es ist zu spät, wie du wohl weißt. Es sei denn, du willst mich lieber langsam umbringen.“

Sie begegnete seinem Blick kalt. „Es ist mir durch den Kopf gegangen. Gib mir das Steuergerät.“

Elim hatte endlich das Hypospray gefunden, und presste es gegen seinen Hals. Es hätte ebenso ein Glas Wasser sein können. Im Grunde hatte er das gewusst, aber die Illusion war schön gewesen. Er fragte sich, welche Dosis ihn umbringen würde. Würde Raghman es begrüßen, wenn er ihr die Arbeit abnahm?

„Gib mir das Steuergerät!“, wiederholte sie. „Glaub mir, ich kann dies noch sehr viel unangenehmer für dich machen.“

Elim lachte erneut. In seiner gegenwärtigen Situation konnte er sich das kaum vorstellen, auch wenn er natürlich wusste, dass sie die Wahrheit sagte. Warum sie es für notwendig hielt, ihm zu drohen, konnte er nicht nachvollziehen. Das Implantat brachte ihn bereits um, in einer ziemlich schmerzhaften Weise. Wie ironisch, dass er sein eigener Henker geworden war. Er tat ihr schließlich den Gefallen, und legte das Steuergerät auf den Tisch.

Ein gezielter Phaserschuss, und es löste sich auf.

Elim starrte auf die Stelle, wo es sich noch einen Moment zuvor befunden hatte. Er wusste nicht genau, was er erwartet hatte, aber der Anblick brachte ihm seine Situation noch einmal mehr zu Bewusstsein. „Dies ist also die Art, wie du mich umbringen willst.“

„Nicht ganz. Ich kann das Implantat abschalten, aber du wirst mich dafür begleiten müssen.“

Elim zitterte. Der Schmerz war bereits jetzt überwältigend, und er wusste, es würde nur schlimmer werden. Wollte sie allen Ernstes behaupten, sie wollte ihm helfen? Er konnte es sich kaum vorstellen, aber er hatte keine Wahl. Es war seine beste Option. Er wusste bereits, dass sie sich um Quark gekümmert hatte. „Warum fragst du überhaupt?“

„Ich bin eine große Befürworterin freier Wahl.“

Elim lehnte sich gegen die Wand. „Du genießt das hier, nicht wahr? Fein. Was willst du hören? Soll ich darum betteln, dass du mir hilfst?“ Er brach in die Knie. „Bitte, Corian, hilf mir.“

Raghman lächelte. Natürlich genoss sie es. Sie hatte es immer genossen, ihn zu foltern. Elim ballte hilflos die Fäuste. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis es hierzu kam. Das Schlimmste daran war, es war seine eigene Schuld.

Sie berührte ihr Handgelenk, an dem sie einen Kommunikator hatte. „Beamen Sie uns an Bord.“

Sie erschienen im Transporterraum eines Schiffes. Elim wurde klar, dass dies ihr Handelsschiff sein musste. Ein bajoranischer Mann stand an der Konsole.

„Aktivieren Sie die das Energiefeld, um die Sensoren der Station zu blockieren und benachrichtigen Sie Iliana, dass wir abfliegen.“

Der Mann nickte und verließ den Raum.

Raghman griff Elims Arm und zog ihn hoch. „Ich sollte dich eine Weile leiden lassen. Du verdienst deine Schmerzen. Wie nah warst du daran, die Föderation über die Technologie des Ordens in Kenntnis zu setzen? Verrat an Cardassia zusätzlich zu Verrat an Tain persönlich. Testest du, wie lange seine Geduld anhält, bevor er dich umbringen lässt?“

„Du hast einen bajoranischen Körper.“ Elim fühlte eine Mischung von Wut und Verzweiflung. „Du weißt nicht, wie es sich anfühlt… Das Licht ist ständig zu hell, die Temperatur ist ständig zu kalt, alle Bewohner auf der Station begegnen mir mit Verachtung. Jeder Tag ist eine Folter! Ohne das Implantat hätte ich es nicht überlebt!“

„Es kümmert mich nicht, wie du deine Schwäche rechtfertigst.“

Sie zog ihn mit sich, und durch den Schleier der Schmerzen hindurch wurde Elim plötzlich bewusst, dass sie tatsächlich wütend war. Er hatte Raghman bislang noch nie wütend erlebt. Selbst im Lager hatte sie fast nie wirklich Gefühle gezeigt. Sie war kalt, kalkulierend, sadistisch… er wollte nicht wirklich wissen, zu was sie fähig war, wenn sie die Kontrolle über sich verlor.

Das Schiff war eine Mischung aus cardassianischer, bajoranischer und romulanischer Technologie, soweit Elim es beurteilen konnte. Es war vielleicht einmal ein militärischer Frachter gewesen, aber inzwischen war er so umgebaut, dass das kaum noch erkennbar war. Sie betraten einen Raum, bei dem es sich offensichtlich um die Krankenstation handelte. Das Summen der Triebwerke sagte Elim, dass das Schiff auf Warp ging.

Vor ihm waren zwei Biobetten mit medizinischen Tafeln darüber. Eine braunhaarige Bajoranerin stand von einem Computerterminal auf. „Das sieht nicht gut aus.“

Raghman stieß ihn zu einem der Biobetten. „Zieh dich aus und leg dich hin.“ Sie sah zu der Bajoranerin. „Es ist so unfassbar jenseits von „nicht gut“, dass ich weinen könnte, Doktor.“

Die Bajoranerin musterte ihn. „Ich bin Gilora Prelar. Tun Sie, was sie sagt, ich denke nicht, dass wir viel Zeit haben.“

Elims Kopfschmerzen waren geradezu lähmend und er war versucht, seinen Kopf gegen die Wand zu schlagen, um sie zu betäuben. Er lehnte sich gegen das Biobett, während er seine Jacke auszog. Der Gedanke, sich zu bücken, um seine Stiefel auszuziehen, trieb Tränen in seine Augen.

Die Ärztin war plötzlich neben ihm und half ihm aus seiner Kleidung. Er stemmte sich mühsam auf das Biobett und schrie auf, als er sich hinlegte, und der Schmerz eine neue Dimension annahm. Die Ärztin packte seine Handgelenke. „Verletzen Sie sich nicht auch noch selbst.“ Ihm wurde bewusst, dass er mit beiden Händen seinen Kopf gepackt hatte und seine Finger sich wie Krallen in seine Kopfhaut gruben. Mühsam ließ er los. „Danke, Dr. Gilora.“

„Dr. Prelar“, korrigierte sie, und sah zu Raghman. „Er ist nicht mehr wirklich bei sich, wie es scheint.“

Elim versuchte, klar zu denken, aber er konnte es nicht. Der Schmerz löschte alles andere aus. „Triptacederin, bitte!“, bettelte er. „Bitte…“

„Es wird Ihnen nicht helfen, und wenn Sie klar denken könnten wüssten Sie das“, sagte die Ärztin. „Betäubungsmittel beeinflussen das Implantat nicht. Timot hat Ihnen das gesagt, da bin ich sicher.“

Er schrie. Er konnte sich plötzlich nicht mehr bewegen. Ein Teil von ihm wusste, dass sie ihn an das Bett gefesselt hatten, damit er sich nicht selbst verletzte. Der Rest war nur Schmerz, Schmerz der alles andere auslöschte. Am Rande seines Bewusstseins hörte er wütende Stimmen. Dann, so plötzlich dass er einen Moment lang im Nirgendwo schwebte, war es vorbei und der Schmerz war Vergangenheit.

„Ich brauche etwas Zeit, um den Schaden an seinem Lymphsystem zu beheben.“, sagte Dr. Prelar. Sie klang verärgert.

„Sie haben alle Zeit, die sie brauchen, Doktor“, sagte Raghman. „Ich bin auf der Brücke.“

.

Als Elim wieder aufwachte, fühlte er sich unvergleichlich besser. Seine Kopfschmerzen waren verschwunden.

Prelar saß an ihrer Konsole und beobachtete ihn. Nun, da er klar denken konnte, wusste er, dass es ein cardassianischer Name war. Sie hatte auch Timot erwähnt, einen Wissenschaftler aus dem obsidianischen Orden.

„Ich fühle mich wie ein neuer Mann, Doktor“, sagte er, und lächelte.

Die Ärztin erwiderte das Lächeln nicht. „Sie hätten sich beinahe erfolgreich umgebracht, Mr. Garak. Das, und Sie hätten fast Cardassia an die Föderation verraten. Der Humor dabei entgeht mir.“

Elim wurde ernst. „Kann ich das Bad benutzen?“

Prelar betätigte eine Taste auf ihrer Konsole und seine Fesseln verschwanden in dem Biobett. Sie nickte zu einer Tür an der Seite.

Elim stand mühsam auf. Er war noch immer schwach, aber alle Schmerzen waren verschwunden. Das Bad enthielt eine Toilette und eine Ultraschalldusche, aber keinen Spiegel. Elim fuhr sich fahrig mit den Fingern durch die Haare. Er war nicht sicher, ob er wissen wollte, wie er aussah.

Als er aus dem Bad kam, war Raghman da. Und Tain.

Elims Knie fühlten sich plötzlich schwach an, und er brauchte all seine Selbstbeherrschung, um auf den Füßen zu bleiben. Er war sich plötzlich schmerzlich bewusst, wie erbärmlich er aussah.

Tain starrte ihn an. „Wenn ich dich nicht so sehr leiden sehen wollte, würde ich dich umbringen wie einen lahmen Hund“, sagte er schließlich, mit der kalten Verachtung, mit der er Elim immer bedacht hatte, wenn er seinen Erwartungen nicht genügte. „Ich habe genug gesehen.“

Er wandte sich abrupt ab, und Raghman folgte ihm hastig, als er ging. Gegen besseres Wissen lehnte Elim sich in die Tür und sah ihnen nach. Er wusste nicht, was er fühlte. Er hatte seinen Vater seit Jahren nicht gesehen, und nun, auf diese Weise… Es war eine Mischung aus Schock, Demütigung, Wut und Enttäuschung. Verdeckt darunter war ein Verlangen nach etwas, das er nicht wirklich in Worte fassen konnte. Als er Tain und Raghman nachsah, kam er nicht umhin zu bemerken, wie vertraut die beiden wirkten. Es war beunruhigend.

„Ich hätte nicht auf dich hören sollen“, sagte Tain. „Ich hätte nicht herkommen sollen.“

„Vielleicht war ich es, die dich sehen wollte“, erwiderte Raghman.

Zu Elims Überraschung beugte sich Tain zu ihr, griff ihre Schultern und küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Ah, meine Liebe… wenn du uns nur nicht verraten hättest… was hätten wir für ein Imperium aufbauen können!“

Raghman lachte trocken. „Spiel nicht mit mir, Enabran. Wir sind zu alt dafür. Du wirst Cardassia sein, so lange du lebst. Ich war und wäre nie mehr gewesen als dein Bluthund. Aber es gab eine Zeit, da habe ich es geliebt.“

Tain lachte. „Ich weiß. Du warst ein guter Bluthund.“ Seine Stimmung änderte sich plötzlich und er klang finster. „Wenn ich jemals deine Welpen finden sollte…“

„Vergiss nicht, ich habe bereits deinen gefunden“, erwiderte Raghman, fast liebevoll.

Tain sah einen Moment lang so aus, als wäre er bereit, sie zu schlagen, aber dann lachte er. „Ich bin ein alter Narr, dass ich dich leben lasse. Du wirst noch einmal mein Untergang sein.“

„Ich werde niemals dein Untergang sein“, sagte Raghman, und es klang wie ein Schwur. „Du bist Cardassia, und Cardassia ist dein. Das Alter wird dein Untergang sein. Ich habe Zeit.“

„Ja.“ Tain klang nun verändert, beunruhigt. „Du bist noch jung.“ Er stand einen Moment lang regungslos im Korridor. Schließlich setzte er sich wieder in Bewegung, und die beiden verschwanden um eine Biegung.

„Haben Sie gehört, was sie wollten?“, fragte Dr. Prelar.

Elim zuckte zusammen. Er hatte vergessen, dass sie da war.

„Sie sind gut darin, unsichtbar zu werden.“

Er sah sie an und trat in die Krankenstation zurück. „Ich habe es von einem Regnar gelernt.“

Dr. Prelar lachte leise. „Daran zweifle ich nicht.“

Er setzte sich auf das Biobett. „Kann ich etwas zum Anziehen bekommen?“

Die Ärztin schüttelte den Kopf. „Aus mehreren Gründen nicht.“

„Ist einer davon, dass Sie mich gerne ansehen?“, fragte er amüsiert. Er war nicht wütend. Dies war Raghmans Strafe für sein Fehlverhalten. Das, und sie wollte wahrscheinlich verhindern, dass er sich das Schiff genauer ansah.

Dr. Prelar errötete. „Nein… Ich meine… Ja, aber… Sie sehen gut aus, aber das ist kein Grund…“

Elim lächelte. „Ich würde gerne wissen, wie Sie wirklich aussehen.“

Prelar zögerte einen Moment, dann winkte sie ihm. „Ich kann es Ihnen zeigen.“

Er trat zu ihr an die Konsole, und sie rief eine Reihe Bilder auf den Schirm. Sie vergrößerte das erste. Es zeigte eine Gruppe von Cardassianern bei einer Feier. Der Raum in dem sie sich befanden, schien zu einer Raumstation zu gehören. Durch die Fenster sah man Weltraum und einen bläulichen Planeten, neben sich vergrößernden Ringen einer Station enormer Größe.

„Das bin ich“, sagte Prelar, auf eine Frau in einem blauen Kleid deutend. Sie war hübsch, wenn auch nicht überragend schön.

„Mit Ihrem wahren Gesicht sehen Sie sehr viel besser aus“, sagte er.

„Mein Mann sagt dasselbe.“ Prelar lächelte und deutete auf einen Cardassianer auf dem Foto. „Das ist er, mein Mann Torun. Er ist auch hier auf dem Schiff.“

„Wer sind die anderen Leute auf dem Foto?“, fragte Elim neugierig. „Sind es alles Mitglieder der Besatzung?“

Prelar nickte, und deutete auf eine schöne Frau in einem modischen Kleid. „Das ist Iliana Ghemor, Raghmans Stellvertreterin.“ Ihr Finger wanderte zu der Frau, mit der sie sich auf dem Foto unterhielt. „Raghman kennen Sie natürlich.“

Elim verpasste, was sie sonst noch sagte. Sein Blick war von der Gestalt im dunklen Anzug eingefangen, die er zuerst für einen Mann gehalten hatte. Raghman war keine schöne Cardassianerin. Sie trug ihr Haar kurz, wie ein Mann, was den Eindruck noch verstärkte. Als eine Bajoranerin konnte man sie als hübsch bezeichnen, aber ihr wahres Aussehen passte sehr viel besser zu dem, was er von ihr wusste. Sie wirkte wie ein Raubtier. Elim fragte sich, ob sie ihr Aussehen bei ihren Aufträgen immer extrem geändert hatte, denn er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sie im Hintergrund verschwinden konnte, wie es eine gute Agentin tun musste. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass jemand den Fehler machen konnte, sie zu unterschätzen. Jeder, der sie sah, musste sofort wissen, was sie war.

Die Tür der Krankenstation öffnete sich, und Raghman trat ein. Unwillkürlich verglich er ihr Aussehen mit dem Foto. Die Bajoranerin Solinas Corian wirkte nicht im Geringsten gefährlich. Sie sah aus wie eine Frau, die Abenteuer und Risiko liebte, eine etwas leichtsinnige, lebenslustige Frau ohne größere Ambitionen. Es war eine Tarnung, auf die er selbst hereingefallen war, als er sie das erste Mal auf Deep Space Nine getroffen hatte. Das einzige, was sie verriet, waren ihre Augen. „Wir fliegen zurück nach Terok Nor“, sagte sie. 

„Haben Sie alles für die Operation vorbereitet?“

Prelar nickte. „Sie wollen, dass wir sofort damit anfangen?“

„Ja. Wie ich gehört habe, macht der Stationsarzt einige Probleme, weil sein Patient verschwunden ist.“ Sie warf Elim einen missbilligenden Blick zu. „Wir sollten die Sache erledigen, bevor ein größerer Konflikt daraus entsteht.“

„Was für eine Operation?“, fragte Elim. Er trat von der Konsole weg und ging zu dem Biobett zurück.

Raghman musterte ihn. „Da du das Implantat ruiniert hast, werden wir es durch ein anderes ersetzen. Der Grund, warum du es einmal bekommen hast, besteht noch immer. Das neue Implantat besteht aus organischer Technologie, es wird nicht so leicht zu entdecken sein wie die Vorgängerversion. Du kannst Bashir also sagen, dass das Implantat entfernt wurde, wenn er dich nochmal untersucht. Was er tun wird.“

„Was soll ich ihm sagen, wenn er fragt, warum ich dieses Implantat hatte?“

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Lass dir etwas einfallen. Du bist doch gut darin, Geschichten zu erfinden. Du hast das Problem verursacht, sei froh, dass ich dir überhaupt geholfen habe.“

Auf einen Wink von Prelar legte sich Elim auf das Biobett, das seine Form veränderte, so dass er mit dem Gesicht nach unten liegen konnte. „Timot sagte mir, das Implantat könnte nicht entfernt werden, ohne größeren Schaden anzurichten.“

„Das war auch so. Hoffen wir mal, dass unsere Technik sich seitdem verbessert hat und Dr. Prelar eine gute Chirurgin ist.“

Elim wollte sich aufsetzen, aber Prelar drückte bereits ein Hypospray gegen seinen Nacken. Ohne dass er etwas dagegen tun konnte, erschlafften seine Muskeln, und er fiel auf die Liege zurück. Wenig später war er bewusstlos. 

### Deep Space Nine, 2380

Colonel Kira blieb stehen, als ihr Blick auf drei ungewöhnliche Gestalten im Quarks fiel. Ungewöhnlich deshalb, weil sie zusammen saßen. Garak aß anscheinend mit zwei Bajoranern zu Mittag. Sie kannte sie nicht. Eine rothaarige Frau und ein dunkelhaariger Mann. Sie schienen sich gut mit Garak zu verstehen, wie es aussah führten sie eine interessante Unterhaltung. Kira runzelte die Stirn und zögerte einen Moment, bevor sie zu dem Tisch hinüber ging. Als sie an ihren Tisch trat, unterbrachen sie ihre Unterhaltung, und sahen zu ihr auf.

„Ah, Colonel Kira. Welch eine Überraschung. Wollten Sie etwas von mir?“ Garak lächelte, aber es war offensichtlich, dass er die Unterbrechung nicht schätzte.

Kira wusste genau, dass sie unwillkommen war, aber sie sah es als ihre Pflicht an, herauszufinden, was Garak mit Bajoranern zu tun hatte. „Nein…“ Ihr Blick wanderte zu den Bajoranern. „Ich sah zwei neue Gesichter, und wollte sie begrüßen.“

„Das ist nett von Ihnen, Colonel.“ Die Frau lächelte, aber es schien einstudiert, sie schien nicht glücklicher über die Unterbrechung als Garak. „Mein Name ist Regera Silis, und dies ist mein Kollege, Jerald Par.“

„Willkommen auf Deep Space Nine“, sagte Kira. „Darf ich fragen, was Sie auf meine Station bringt, Miss Regera?“

Die Frau verzog unwillig den Mund. Der Mann schüttelte leicht den Kopf und legte seine Hand auf ihre. Er sah Kira an. „Colonel Kira, ich habe großen Respekt Ihnen gegenüber. Ich bewundere Sie für alles, was Sie für Bajor getan haben. Der Grund für unser Hiersein jedoch ist alleine unsere Angelegenheit. Wir wären Ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn Sie uns unsere Geschäfte in Ruhe erledigen lassen würden.“

Kira trat überrascht einen Schritt zurück. „Natürlich, Mr. Jerald. Ich bitte um Entschuldigung.“

„Es wurde kein Schaden angerichtet.“ Der Mann lächelte und legte seine Hände in einer Weise zusammen, die sie an Bareil erinnerte. „Es war schön mit Ihnen zu sprechen, Colonel. Auf Wiedersehen.“

Sie warteten offensichtlich, bis sie außer Hörweite war, bevor sie ihre Unterhaltung fortführten. 

Kira beobachtete sie misstrauisch, aber hatte keinen Grund, weiter auf der Promenade zu verweilen. Vielleicht war es unhöflich von ihr gewesen, sie so direkt nach dem Grund ihrer Anwesenheit zu fragen, aber sie hatten sich schließlich verdächtig verhalten! Zugegeben, die Beziehungen zwischen Bajor und Cardassia hatten sich in den letzten Jahren verbessert, jedenfalls behauptete die bajoranische Regierung das. Wenn es nach Kira ging, hatte sich nicht das Geringste verändert. Cardassianer, insbesondere Cardassianer wie Garak, hatten niemals gute Absichten.

Als sie langsam weiter ging, entschied sie sich spontan, das Büro des Sicherheitschefs aufzusuchen. Mael Kora sah auf, als sie eintrat. „Nerys! Womit kann ich dir helfen? Hat es irgendwo Probleme gegeben?“

„Nein.“ Kira sah auf die Monitore und einen Moment lang vermisste sie Odo fast schmerzhaft. „Ich habe meine Meinung geändert, Kora. Ich hätte gerne, dass du Garak im Auge behältst.“

Die braunhaarige Frau zog eine Braue hoch. „Kein Problem. Um ehrlich zu sein, das hätte ich ohnehin getan.“

Kira grinste unwillkürlich. „Weißt du, wer die beiden Bajoraner sind, mit denen er sich heute unterhalten hat?“

Mael sah überrascht aus. „Nein, aber ich kann es herausfinden. Er war gestern nicht auf der Station, wenn dich das interessiert. Es sind keine neuen Schiffe angedockt, was nahelegt, dass er auf Bajor war. Hat er _Freunde_ aus der Zeit, in der er hier gelebt hat?“ Wenn Mael es sagte, klang das Wort nicht viel anders als Kollaborateure.

„Nicht dass ich wüsste“, sagte Kira stirnrunzelnd. „Nicht auf dem Planeten. Es gab ein paar Händler, die ganz gut mit ihm zurechtgekommen sind, aber ich würde sie nicht als Freunde bezeichnen. Es gab einen Mann vom Sicherheitsdienst, der sich öfter mit ihm getroffen hat. Er arbeitet inzwischen nicht mehr hier.“ Sie versuchte, sich an den Namen des Mannes zu erinnern, aber es gelang ihr nicht. Zu dieser Zeit hatten sie alle andere Dinge im Sinn gehabt, und Garak hatte für die Föderation gearbeitet.

„Interessant. Ich werde mir das genauer ansehen.“

„Danke dir.“

Sie sahen sich einen Moment an, und Kira spürte einen seltenen Augenblick von Seelenverwandtschaft. Sie nickten sich zu, und Kira ging, beruhigt davon, dass sie bald mehr über Garaks Pläne wissen würde.


	6. Chapter 6

### Hospital d’kisha Opaka, 2375

Kressa zögerte einen Moment, bevor sie den Schrein betrat. Tempel hatten sie von Kind an immer mit einer gewissen Ehrfurcht erfüllt. Sie glaubte nicht wirklich daran, dass die Propheten Götter waren. Ihre Ehrfurcht galt nicht den Propheten, sondern dem Glauben an sich. Wahrer Glaube war ein mächtiges Instrument, sie hatte das schon viele Male gesehen. Glaube hatte Bajor geholfen die Cardassianer zu vertreiben, all die Konflikte nach dem Ende der Besatzung zu überstehen, und die Bedrohung durch das Dominion zu überleben. Mehr noch, sie wusste, dass es wahr war, weil sie es in sich selbst fühlte. Es war ein Geschenk, zu wissen, dass man das Richtige tat.

Sie atmete die von Räucherwerk schwere Luft ein, und kniete vor der Schale in der Mitte des Raumes nieder, in der ein ständiges Feuer flackerte. Das Gebet, das sie murmelte, richtete sich an die Propheten, aber die Worte waren unwichtig. Es war ein Dankgebet dafür, dass sie ihrem Ziel wieder etwas näher gerückt war. Sie kannte ihre Aufgabe, ihre Rolle in dem Kampf darum, ihr Volk zu beschützen. Sie wusste, dass ihr die Fähigkeiten gegeben waren, diese Rolle zu erfüllen.

Ein Geräusch riss sie aus den Gedanken, und sie sah auf. Ein alter Mann trat ein, und begann, neue Kerzen in die ausgebrannten Lampen zu stellen. Als er sie bemerkte, hielt er inne.

„Es tut mir leid, Kind“, sagte er. „Ich wollte Sie nicht aus Ihrem Gebet reißen.“

Kressa lächelte. „Vedek Kumeini. Bitte, ich fühle mich nicht gestört. Ich weiß, es ist eine ungewöhnliche Zeit, aber ich verlasse das Krankenhaus morgen. Ich habe eine neue Stelle bekommen, auf Deep Space Nine.“

Der Vedek erwiderte ihr Lächeln. „Das freut mich für Sie, Schwester Lassona. Ich bin sicher, Sie werden eine Bereicherung für das Hospital der Station sein.“

„Ich hoffe es“, erwiderte Kressa bescheiden. „Es ist eine große Ehre, so nah am Tempel zu arbeiten.“

„Und so nah bei dem Abgesandten“, sagte Kumeini wissend. Ihr Wunsch, den Abgesandten einmal persönlich zu sehen, war kein Geheimnis. Er streckte die Hand aus und griff nach ihrem Ohr. „Sie haben ein starkes Pagh, Kind. Sie sind mit sich selbst im Frieden, das ist ein großes Geschenk. Ich bin sicher, Sie werden alle Probleme meistern, auf die Sie vielleicht stoßen.“

„Ich bin dankbar dafür, meine wahre Bestimmung so früh gefunden zu haben“, erwiderte Kressa mit gesenktem Blick. „Ich weiß, das ist nicht vielen vergönnt.“

Sie sah auf, als er ihr Ohr losließ, und begegnete seinem wohlwollenden Blick. Kressa hatte nie verstanden, warum manche Leute Angst vor Priestern hatten. Sie hatte nichts vor dem bajoranischen Empathen zu verbergen. Was er sah, war nur die Wahrheit.

### Deep Space Nine, 2370

Elim ging langsam um den Menschen herum. Er hatte in der letzten Zeit viel über die menschliche Physiologie gelernt. Dr. Bashir glaubte, es sei ein exzentrisches Hobby, und beantwortete nur zu gerne seine Fragen. Der gute Doktor redete nur zu gerne über sein Fach. Menschen waren in vieler Hinsicht schwächer als Cardassianer, obgleich sie besser mit Kälte zurechtkamen. Hitze hingegen konnten sie nur sehr schlecht aushalten, insbesondere ohne Zugang zu Wasser.

Er hatte herausgefunden, dass sich die Zeit innerhalb des Programms sehr einfach manipulieren ließ, wenn es innerhalb der Parameter geschah. Somit waren für den Menschen vor ihm bereits mehr als zwölf Stunden vergangen, und er war in einem entsprechend erbärmlichen Zustand.

Elim ging vor dem Mann in die Hocke und musterte ihn. Der Mann war ein Niemand, eine holographische Illusion eines Fremden, doch das musste nicht so sein. Der Mann könnte jeder sein. Buchstäblich jeder, der sein Geschäft betreten hatte und in die Reichweite der Scanner gekommen war, die er für seine Arbeit verwendete, insbesondere, wenn er diese Scans noch per Hand verfeinert hatte. Der bajoranische Kunde, der meinte, ihn verspotten zu können, weil er nur ein hilfloser Schneider war. Die Föderationsoffiziere, die ihren Abscheu kaum verbergen konnten, aber trotzdem seine Ware kauften. Einen Moment lang gab sich Elim der Fantasie hin.

Dies war nur eine Illusion, aber vor langer Zeit war es einmal Realität gewesen. Zudem, es war eine realistische Illusion, Elim wusste, wie diese Programme geschrieben worden waren. Sie basierten auf realen Parametern, auf Personen, die existierten oder existiert hatten. Was er hier getan hatte, war real genug.

Der Mann vor ihm war bemitleidenswert. Momente zuvor hatte er noch vor Schmerzen geschrien. Nun war kaum noch etwas von ihm übrig. Bald schon würde er darum betteln, diesen Raum verlassen zu dürfen. Er würde alles tun, alles sagen, damit es aufhörte. Elim hatte nicht einmal einen Tag dafür gebraucht.

Wenn er ihm morgen auf der Promenade begegnen würde, verächtlich und sich selbst für überlegen haltend, würde sich das anders anfühlen als sonst? Mit Sicherheit.

### Strafarbeitslager Mantissek, 2362

„Die Kommandantin will dich sehen.“

Elim trat aus der Reihe der Arbeiter heraus. Raghman rief ihn nun schon das vierte Mal in vier Tagen zu sich, und einige der anderen Arbeiter machten bereits Bemerkungen darüber. Elim konnte daraus schließen, dass dieses Verhalten ungewöhnlich war. Anscheinend hatte Raghman normalerweise wenig Kontakt mit den Arbeitern, außer, um sie zu bestrafen.

Als er ihr Büro betrat, zog er seine Kleidung aus. Er wusste inzwischen, dass sie das erwartete, auch wenn er nicht genau wusste, warum. Sie hatte ihn bislang nicht angefasst. Wenn sie ihn demütigen wollte, gelang das nur begrenzt. Elim konnte die Situation wie sie war akzeptieren. Die Fragen, die sie stellte, zu beantworten, erwies sich manchmal als schwieriger. Sie hatte ihm bereits viele Fragen über Bamarren gestellt. Bislang hatte Elim sie alle beantworten können, aber er wartete jedes Mal darauf, dass sich das änderte. Er wusste nicht, was sie von ihm wollte. Er wusste nur, dass es nicht gut sein konnte.

Raghman sah zu ihm, als er sich hinkniete. Sie machte ein paar Handbewegungen, und er nahm seine Knie weiter auseinander und verschränkte die Hände auf dem Rücken. Raghman genoss ihre Macht über ihn, das wusste er. Es war nicht schwer zu erkennen. Was immer sie letztendlich mit ihm vorhatte, sie ließ sich damit Zeit. Sie hatte schließlich Zeit. Bislang hatte sie nur einmal ihre Waffe gegen ihn eingesetzt, obwohl er keinen Zweifel daran hatte, dass sie es genoss, ihm Schmerzen zuzufügen. Sie spielte nur mit ihm.

Nun lächelte sie zufrieden. „Gut. Du lernst schnell.“ Sie lehnte sich in ihrem Sessel zurück.

„Erzähl mir etwas über Mila und Tolan Garak.“

Elim war etwas überrascht. „Ich dachte als Kind, dass sie beide meine Eltern wären.“, begann er zögernd. „Tatsächlich jedoch war Tolan Milas Bruder, mein Onkel.“

Raghman winkte ihm, fortzufahren. Elim entschloss sich, über Tolan zu reden. Mila hatte im obsidianischen Orden für Tain gearbeitet, und wenn er über sie redete, war es viel wahrscheinlicher, dass er Geheimnisse preisgab. Tolan hingegen war nur ein Gärtner gewesen, und er war Teil seiner besten Kindheitserinnerungen. Er hatte Elim immer wie einen Sohn behandelt, und er war ein guter Vater für ihn gewesen. Elim hatte immer gerne Zeit mit ihm verbracht. Tolan hatte ihm viel über Gartenarbeit beigebracht, unter anderem, Orchideen zu züchten.

„Könntest du sie hier anziehen?“, fragte Raghman.

Elim lag eine sarkastische Antwort auf der Zunge, aber er unterdrückte sie. „Nein, Gul. Selbst wenn ich die Knollen, die notwendige Erde und die speziellen Nährstoffe hätte, das Klima hier ist zu trocken.“

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Schade. Romulus ist auch eine sehr trockene Welt.“

Er erstarrte und sah sie ungläubig an. Er hatte giftige Orchideen benutzt, um einen romulanischen Prokonsul umzubringen. Wie konnte sie das wissen? Nur er, Tain, und seine romulanischen Kontakte hatten davon gewusst. Selbst wenn sie ein Mitglied des obsidianischen Ordens gewesen war, solche Aufträge waren normalerweise vertraulich.

„Jemand sagte mir, dass du dort Gärtner warst.“ Die Bemerkung war zu prompt, als dass sie ihn sehr beruhigt hätte. Er musste es jedoch akzeptieren, denn diese Erklärung war sehr viel glaubhafter, als dass sie Details seines Auftrags kannte. Sie lächelte. „Erzähl mir, wie Tolan gestorben ist.“

Elim zögerte einen Moment, dann erzählte er widerwillig, wie er Tolan am Sterbebett besucht hatte, und der Mann ihm schließlich gesagt hatte, dass er nicht sein Vater war. Tolan hatte ihm Orchideenknollen vermacht – Knollen der seltenen Orchideen, mit denen Elim später den Prokonsul umgebracht hatte. Diese Orchideen waren nur unter bestimmten Bedingungen giftig, und auf Romulus hatte er diese Bedingungen geschaffen. Etwas, das Tolan ihm nicht beigebracht hatte, aber Tain hatte davon gewusst. Außerdem hatte Tolan Elim eine hebitianische Maske gegeben, die vor langer Zeit Angehörige des Oralius-Kults getragen hatten. Das hatte Elims Neugier geweckt, und er hatte später angefangen, sich mehr mit dem Kult zu beschäftigen.

„Erzähl mir etwas über den oralischen Weg“, sagte Raghman. „Hast du jemals an ihren Zeremonien teilgenommen?“

Erneut zögerte Elim, aber beschloss dann, zu antworten. Sie waren beide auf diesem Planeten gefangen und würden nie nach Cardassia zurückkehren. Was für eine Rolle spielte es, dass er einem verbotenen Kult angehört hatte? Beim ersten Mal war er zufällig auf eines der Treffen gestoßen, da sie in der Nähe seines Wohnortes stattfanden. Er hatte es für Humbug gehalten, und die Leute, die dem Kult angehörten für Anarchisten. Palandine jedoch hatte an die Lehren des Kultes geglaubt, und mit ihr zusammen war er oft bei solchen Treffen gewesen.

Raghman sah aus dem Fenster, während er redete. Er fragte sich, wie sie das grelle Licht aushalten konnte, aber nahm an, dass die bajoranische Physiologie besser daran angepasst war.

„Warum sehen Sie wie eine Bajoranerin aus?“, fragte er. Elim wusste, es war eine gefährliche Frage, aber er wollte es unbedingt wissen. Sicher hatte Tain sie nicht nur als Strafe zu einer Bajoranerin machen lassen!

Sie warf ihm einen Blick zu. „Es war mein Auftrag, den bajoranischen Untergrund zu vernichten.“

„Das… das ist eine unmögliche Aufgabe!“, sagte er schockiert. „Die Bajoraner sind im Grunde alle Terroristen!“

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, wandte sich ab und sah wieder aus dem Fenster.

„Wie… Ist das der Grund, warum Sie hier sind? Weil Sie damit nicht erfolgreich waren?“

Sie lachte auf, aber es war eine Bitterkeit in ihrem Lachen, die er nicht ganz einordnen konnte. „Ich war erfolgreicher, als man annehmen sollte. Nein, das ist nicht der Grund, warum ich hier bin.“ Sie drehte sich zu ihm um, und als sie ihn ansah, wusste Elim, dass er einen Fehler begangen hatte. „Erzähl mir etwas über dein Training im obsidianischen Orden.“, sagte sie.

Elim spürte, wie sein Inneres sich verkrampfte. „Sie wissen, dass ich das nicht tun kann.“

Ihr Blick war kalt. „Ich weiß nichts dergleichen.“

### Cardassianische Hauptstadt, 2375

Kira stützte sich auf ihre Krücke. Garak hatte sie in die medizinische Abteilung der Universität gebracht, aber alle Angestellten dort hatten das Gebäude bereits verlassen. Wie sich herausstellte besaß Garak genug medizinische Kenntnisse, um ihre schwersten Verletzungen zu heilen. Sie hatte ihn nicht gefragt, woher er so viel über bajoranische Physiologie wusste. Sie wollte es nicht wissen, und er hätte ihr wahrscheinlich ohnehin nur Lügen erzählt.

Kira presste die Lippen zusammen, während sie an Garaks Seite an einer Reihe Cardassianer vorbeihumpelte. Ihre Zusammenarbeit mit Damar hatte ihre Gefühle Cardassianern gegenüber verändert, sie hasste sie nicht mehr so, wie sie es einmal getan hatte, aber sie würde sie nie mögen. Garak… es hatte Momente gegeben, zu denen sie Garak beinahe mochte. Wenn sie später daran zurückdachte, sah sie es als eine Schwäche. Sie vertraute Garak nicht. Ihr Bauchgefühl sagte ihr, dass er ihr jederzeit in den Rücken fallen konnte, und sie hatte gelernt, diesem Bauchgefühl zu vertrauen. Andere nannten es Paranoia, aber es hatte ihr gut gedient.

Sie erreichten schließlich den Hauptraum des provisorischen Hauptquartiers. Bislang hatten sie noch keinen Kontakt mit Sisko herstellen können. Garak hatte sich mit etlichen Cardassianern unterhalten. Es beunruhigte Kira, dass sie nicht wusste, worüber. Anscheinend war der Krieg vorbei, und die Alliierten hatten gewonnen. Offenbar hatte sich die verbliebene cardassianische Flotte im letzten Moment dem Kampf gegen das Dominion angeschlossen. 

In der Mitte des Raumes standen vier Jem’Hadar, von den Phasern cardassianischer Wachen in Schach gehalten. Kiras Hand machte eine unwillkürliche Bewegung zu ihrer Waffe, aber sie beherrschte sich.

Ein Cardassianer in einem schwarzen Anzug trat aus einer Gruppe Militärangehöriger heraus. Erst als sie begann zu sprechen, erkannte Kira, dass es eine Frau war. „Willkommen, Mister Garak, Colonel Kira. Heute ist ein guter Tag für Cardassia.“ Sie lächelte.

Ohne es begründen zu können entschied Kira, dass sie die Frau nicht mochte.

Garak machte einen Schritt auf die Frau zu und neigte den Kopf. Offenbar kannte er sie. „Gul Raghman.“

Kira musterte die Frau, die nun die Arme ausbreitete, worauf sich die Aufmerksamkeit des ganzen Raumes auf sie richtete. Dies war Raghman? Die Anführerin des zweiten Widerstands? Damar hatte sie einmal erwähnt, aber nur beiläufig. Sie hatte den Eindruck gehabt, als sei ihm das Thema unangenehm, auch wenn sie keine Ahnung hatte, warum das so sein sollte. Raghmans Leute hatten eine Reihe von Jem’Hadar Außenposten zerstört, aber hatten nie wirklich mit Damar zusammengearbeitet. Das hatte sich am Ende als weise erwiesen, als Damars Truppe unterwandert und zerschlagen wurde. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte Kira immer gedacht, Raghman wäre Zivilistin. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie in ihrer Gegenwart als Gul bezeichnet wurde.

Kiras Widerwillen verstärkte sich, als sie Raghman beobachtete. Die Frau kam ihr bekannt vor, obwohl sie sicher war, dass sie sie nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Warum trug sie keine Uniform? Woher kannte sie Garak?

„Kameraden!“, rief Raghman. „Heute ist ein Tag an dem wir ein neues Kapitel unserer Geschichte beginnen! Heute sind wir endlich frei, nicht nur von der Herrschaft des Dominion, sondern auch von der Herrschaft eines veralteten, fehlgeleiteten Geistes, der unser Volk beinahe in den Untergang gerissen hätte. Das cardassianische Volk hat nun die Chance, aus der Asche alter Fehler neu aufzuerstehen! Die neuen Führer Cardassias werden nicht jene Fehler wiederholen. Ich bin stolz, ein Werkzeug dieses Umbruchs gewesen zu sein!“

Die Cardassianer im Raum applaudierten. Kira verengte ihre Augen. Ihr gefiel diese Art Rhetorik nicht, auch wenn sich Raghman nicht selbst zum neuen Führer ausgerufen hatte.

Raghman streckte die Hand aus, auf die Jem’Hadar deutend. „Dies sind die letzten Jem’Hadar auf cardassianischem Boden. Sie werden für immer die letzten bleiben!“ Sie wandte sich zu Garak um und hielt ihm einen Phaser hin. „Ich überlasse dir die Ehre, Elim.“

Es passierte so schnell, dass Kira keine Zeit hatte, zu verstehen, was vor sich ging, bevor es zu spät war. Garak nahm den Phaser und feuerte. Kira starrte auf die Szene, für einen Moment so schockiert, dass sie gefroren war. Die Körper der Jem’Hadar lösten sich in dem zerstörerischen Phaserfeuer auf. Garak hatte die Einstellung der Waffe nicht verändert, sie war auf Töten eingestellt gewesen als Raghman sie ihm gab. Das Gesicht des Cardassianers war unleserlich, als er den Phaser zurückgab. Er schien kein Problem damit zu haben, dass er gerade hilflose Gefangene exekutiert hatte.

Natürlich nicht. Kira fühlte eine Welle des Abscheus in sich aufsteigen. Wie hatte sie jemals glauben können, dass die Cardassianer sich geändert hätten?

Raghman lächelte und streckte ihre Hände zu ihrem Publikum aus. Eine Geste, die Kira nur zu sehr an Dukat erinnerte. Niemand sonst schien diese Parallele zu ziehen. Waren alle um sie herum Narren? „Danke!“ rief Raghman. „Nun können wir auf einen neuen Anfang trinken!“

Sie jubelten ihr zu.


	7. Chapter 7

### Strafarbeitslager Mantissek, 2362

Elim rang nach Luft, als der Schmerz nachließ. Einige Tage zuvor hatte er nicht darüber nachgedacht, warum sein Implantat nicht funktionierte, doch nun fiel es ihm auf. Er sollte solche Schmerzen nicht fühlen, das Implantat sollte es unmöglich machen.

Raghman kniete sich neben ihm hin und strich mit der Hand über seine Brust. „Enabran hat einen gutaussehenden Jungen gezeugt. Wer hätte das gedacht. Dazu noch mit seiner gewöhnlichen Haushälterin. Eine Schande, dass ich es nicht früher herausgefunden habe.“ Ihre Hand wanderte zu seiner Hüfte und strich über die Innenseite seines Oberschenkels. Elim war sich vage bewusst, was sie tat. Er hatte es fast erwartet. Einen Moment lang stieg Übelkeit in ihm auf, aber er unterdrückte sie. Wenn er jemals von diesem Ort entkommen wollte, musste er überleben.

„Was haben Sie getan?“, brachte er heiser hervor.

Raghman lächelte. „Mit deinem Implantat? Ich weiß einiges über Implantate, was es mir ermöglicht hat, die der Arbeiter zu manipulieren. Deines war relativ unkompliziert dagegen. Du dachtest doch nicht, dass der Orden sich nicht die Möglichkeit offenhält, diese Technik zu umgehen, oder? Für etwas sind meine alten Codes noch gut.“

Elim schloss einen Moment lang die Augen. Was wusste er bisher über Raghman? Sie wusste viele Dinge, die sie nicht wissen sollte. Sie kannte Tain. Sie war im obsidianischen Orden gewesen. Sie war irgendwie verwandt mit dem Haus Raghman, und sie sah wie eine Bajoranerin aus.

„Magst du Bajoranerinnen?“, fragte Raghman. „Du warst auf Bajor, oder? Nicht alle teilen Dukats Vorlieben. Ich persönlich habe Bajoraner sehr gemocht. Sie sind so empfänglich, so emotional. Ich habe ihre Reaktionen immer genossen.“

„Ich ziehe meine eigene Spezies vor“, antwortete er. Langsam entspannte sein Körper sich und die Schmerzen verklangen. „Dukats Verhalten widert mich an.“

Raghman lachte. „Mich ebenso. Das einzig Gute daran ist, wenn er schließlich einen Bastard mit einer seiner Huren zeugt, hat meine Cousine endlich einen Vorwand, ihn zu verlassen. Sie liebt ihn genug, um einen solchen Vorwand zu brauchen, das arme Kind.“ Ihre Hand strich über sein Glied. Elim schauderte, als er ungewollt hart wurde. „Wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, wird Schmerz ausreichen, dich zu erregen“, sagte Raghman kalt. „Sie haben dir das Implantat gegeben, weil du keine Schmerzen ertragen konntest, nicht wahr? Es gibt bessere Methoden, das zu ändern.“

Elim schluckte. Er wollte keine Furcht empfinden, aber sein Wunsch war nicht genug. Raghman jagte ihm verdammt viel Angst ein. „Was wollen Sie von mir?“

Sie lächelte erneut. „ _Alles_ , Elim. Alles, was du bist.“

### Deep Space Nine, 2370

Julian Bashir beobachtete Garak, während der Cardassianer die Dateien auf dem bajoranischen Computer durchsah. Garak war wie immer schwer einzuschätzen, aber Julian hatte das Gefühl, etwas beunruhigte ihn. Julian hatte absolut keine Ahnung, was das sein könnte. Er war müde. Garak hatte ihn schließlich mitten in der Nacht aufgeweckt, um nach Bajor zu fliegen, und das alles wegen einem cardassianischen Waisenjungen, an dem Gul Dukat ein unnatürlich großes Interesse hatte. Ein Teil von Julian fand das Ganze spannend und abenteuerlich, aber der größere Teil wollte einfach nur wieder ins Bett.

Deela, die bajoranische Leiterin des Waisenhauses, musterte sie misstrauisch. Es war nicht schwer zu erkennen, dass sie Cardassianer nicht mochte. Nun, die meisten Bajoraner hassten Cardassianer. Es konnte nicht leicht für Rugal gewesen sein, als einziges cardassianisches Kind in diesem Haus. Julians Blick wanderte zu der Gruppe Kinder, die Garak mit einer Mischung aus Argwohn und Abneigung betrachteten. Kinder konnten grausam sein. Wie viele dieser Kinder hatten ihre Eltern durch die Cardassianer verloren? War es nicht besser, wenn der Junge zu seinen echten Eltern zurückkehrte, selbst wenn er das nicht wollte? Er war ein Kind, er konnte wohl kaum wissen, was das Beste für ihn war. Julian konnte sich noch immer schwer vorstellen, dass das bajoranische Ehepaar ihn wirklich liebte, als wäre er ein bajoranisches Kind.

„Was ist mit all den anderen Kindern passiert?“, fragte Garak plötzlich.

Deelas Gesicht verfinsterte sich. „Wir haben viele Kinder hier.“

„Spielen Sie nicht die Dumme, Madam.“ Garak klang ärgerlich, was Julian überraschte. Der Cardassianer war sonst immer sehr beherrscht. „Ich rede von den anderen cardassianischen Kindern, die in dieser Einrichtung waren.“

Julian holte überrascht Luft. Es waren mehr cardassianische Kinder hier gewesen? Wie viele ihrer Kinder hatten die Cardassianer zurückgelassen?

Deela begegnete Garaks Blick feindselig, und Julian sah dass sie versucht war, Garak aus reiner Gehässigkeit die Antwort zu verweigern.

„Bitte, Deela... Diese Information könnte sehr wichtig für uns sein.“ Julian lächelte sein gewinnendstes Lächeln, und hoffte, es würde genug sein. Er war selbst sehr an der Antwort interessiert. Deela begegnete seinem Blick, und seufzte schließlich.

„Es überrascht mich, dass Sie es nicht wissen“, sagte sie an Garak gewandt. Sie machte sich keine Mühe, ihren Abscheu zu verbergen. „Tiyerta Khalee hat sie kurz nach dem Ende der Besatzung geholt. Es war zu spät für Kinder wie Rugal, die bereits adoptiert wurden, aber die meisten anderen Kinder wurden nach Cardassia gebracht.“

Garak starrte sie an. Julian hatte Schwierigkeiten, cardassianische Gesichtszüge zu lesen, aber es sah so aus als wäre Garak von dieser Antwort vollkommen überrascht, geradezu schockiert.

„Es war mir nicht bewusst, dass ein cardassianisches Schiff in dieser Zeit hier war.“

„Oh, sie waren nicht mit einem Ihrer Schiffe hier. Das politische Klima zu der Zeit hätte das nicht erlaubt. Ich glaube es waren insgesamt nur fünf Repräsentantinnen der Vereinigung. Sie kamen mit zwei Frachtern aus der Föderation die sich bereit erklärt hatten sie in cardassianisches Raumgebiet zu bringen. Ein vulkanisches Schiff und das andere war glaube ich von Betazed. Das war offenbar der Grund warum sie erst so spät kamen – sie konnten keine Genehmigung für ihre eigenen Schiffe bekommen, und fanden nicht so schnell Frachter die bereit waren Kinder zu transportieren.“

„Das ist... gut zu erfahren.“ Garak lächelte plötzlich, ein Gesichtsausdruck, dem Julian gelernt hatte zu misstrauen. „Es freut mich zu erfahren, dass sie in gute Obhut gekommen sind. Wie schade, dass es für Rugal zu spät kam.“

„Eine Meinung, zu der Sie berechtigt sind.“ Deela ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie nicht zustimmte.

„Was ist Tiyerta Khalee?“, fragte Julian neugierig, und ein wenig verwirrt.

„Eine cardassianische Stiftung, die sich um Waisenkinder kümmert“, antworte Deela, als Garak schwieg.

„Offensichtlich, Doktor, wie wir gehört haben.“ Garak hielt das Datenstäbchen hoch, auf das er den Inhalt des Computers überspielt hatte. „Wollen wir gehen?“

Julian runzelte die Stirn. Etwas war seltsam an Garaks Reaktion, aber er wusste, er würde keine Antworten von dem Cardassianer bekommen, wenn er nachfragte. Später vielleicht.

.

Auf dem Rückweg zur Station gab Elim vor, die Informationen auf seinem Datenblock zu analysieren, aber in Wirklichkeit waren seine Gedanken ganz woanders. Er wusste, dass Bashir seine Überraschung zuvor aufgefallen war, aber darum würde er sich später kümmern. Er war nicht in der Lage gewesen, seine Reaktion zu verbergen. Es gab keine Organisation namens Tiyerta Khalee auf Cardassia. Wenn es so wäre, dann wüsste er davon. Selbst wenn seine verbleibenden cardassianischen Kontakte weitaus verlogener und niederträchtiger wären, als er jemals vermutet hätte – von einer Organisation dieser Art hätte er erfahren. Es war nicht verwunderlich, dass der Föderation nicht aufgefallen war, wie merkwürdig es war, dass eine cardassianische Stiftung Waisenkinder einsammelte. Den Bajoranern hätte es auffallen können, aber die waren sicherlich mehr als froh, die Cardassianer los zu sein, und hatten ihre Zweifel ignoriert.

Eine solche Organisation war völlig wider die cardassianische Natur. Mehr als das, sie hätte auf Cardassia niemals Unterstützung gefunden. Waisenkinder waren Ballast, eine Schande der Gesellschaft, eine _Gefahr_ für die Integrität des Staates. Wenn sie Glück hatten, nahm sich Verwandtschaft ihrer an. Wenn nicht, überlebten sie am Rande der Gesellschaft als Parias. Wer immer eine Organisation finanzierte, die mehr von ihnen nach Cardassia holte, nachdem Gul Dukat sich so elegant ihrer entledigt hatte, würde sich nicht nur Spott zuziehen, sondern öffentlichen Unwillen – und sehr wahrscheinlich eine Anklage wegen Störung des gesellschaftlichen Friedens. Hinzu kam der Name: Lebensenergie des Kontinuums. Er klang verdächtig spirituell, und alles Spirituelle war auf Cardassia verpönt. Kurz gesagt, diese Organisation war Betrug, ein Deckmantel für etwas anderes. Der naheliegendste Verdacht war, dass irgendjemand auf Cardassia – vielleicht sogar der Orden – sich entschieden hatte, dass diese Kinder leben zu lassen eine zu große Schande oder ein zu großes Risiko war. Wenn dem nicht so war… dann stahl irgendjemand im großen Stil cardassianische Kinder. Was auch immer mit ihnen passiert war, es konnte nicht gut sein.

Elim wusste, er sollte den Orden über seine Entdeckung informieren, aber er hatte aus unerklärlichen Gründen Hemmungen, das zu tun. Es war völlig irrational. Es wäre patriotisch, es wäre das moralisch Richtige, und der Orden würde es ihm danken, selbst wenn sie involviert waren. Dennoch, er würde es nicht tun. Er hatte nur nicht die geringste Ahnung, warum.

„Es gibt da etwas, das ich nicht verstehe, Garak…“

Elim widerstand der Versuchung, die Augen zu rollen. Es gab ohne Zweifel viele Dinge, die Doktor Bashir nicht verstand. „Ja, Doktor?“

„Wenn die meisten cardassianischen Waisenkinder bereits abgeholt wurden… warum macht Gul Dukat dann so ein Aufhebens um den Rest?“

„Ist das wirklich die entscheidende Frage, Doktor?“ Elim lächelte. Persönlich war er der Meinung, dass Gul Dukat nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, dass die Kinder von Bajor verschwunden waren. Ansonsten hätte er einen weniger transparenten Vorwand für sein Interesse an Rugal gewählt. Nicht, dass Skrain Dukat mit seinen amateurhaften Intrigen nicht auch so beschämend transparent war. Interessant jedoch, dass dem ehemaligen Präfekten ein Coup dieser Größenordnung entgangen war, wo er doch sonst in den bajoranischen Angelegenheiten so gut informiert erschien. „Ich denke, die entscheidendere Frage ist, warum ausgerechnet jetzt? Und warum Rugal? Sagen sie mir, mein lieber Doktor, habe ich Ihnen in letzter Zeit etwas über die politischen Vorgänge in meiner Heimatwelt erzählt?“

Es war wie immer amüsant zu beobachten, wie Doktor Bashir von Frustration zu Faszination wechselte, und seinen ursprünglichen Gedankengang vergaß während er ein Rätsel löste, das für Elim offensichtlich war. Dies war der Grund, warum Bashir das perfekte Instrument für Elims Intrigen war – und dieses Mal, für Dukat, würde er dabei mit voller Absicht zeigen, wer die Fäden in der Hand hielt.

### Strafarbeitslager Mantissek, 2364

Elim drehte sich auf den Rücken und betrachtete die Decke über dem Bett. Der Verputz blätterte ab. Die Hitze auf dem Planeten vertrug sich nicht gut mit dem Material. Er massierte sein rechtes Handgelenk und verzog das Gesicht, als prickelnd Gefühl in seine tauben Finger zurückkehrte. Eine Hand strich täuschend zärtlich die Knorpellinie auf seiner Brust entlang, und Elim zuckte zusammen, bevor er es verhindern konnte. Dann stöhnte er, als Erregung sich mit Schmerz vermischte.

Raghman lächelte. Sie hatte ihm mehrmals gesagt, dass das Muster seiner Knorpellinien sie an seinen Vater erinnerte. Woher sie wusste, wie sein Vater nackt aussah, wollte Elim gar nicht wissen. Der Gedanke war zu beängstigend. Zugegeben, er hatte keine Ahnung, wie alt sie unter ihrer bajoranischen Maske war. Sie mochte bedeutend älter sein, als sie aussah. So alt wie sein Vater oder älter. Elim betrachtete diesen Gedanken einen Moment länger. Wenn das so war, dann wäre das eine Erklärung für einige Ungereimtheiten… Er verdrängte den Gedankengang. Wenn Raghman wollte, dass er mehr über ihre Vergangenheit erfuhr, würde sie es ihm sagen.

Elim sah sie fragend an. Es war bald Zeit in die Mine zurückzukehren. Raghman hatte ihn vor einigen Monaten zum Aufseher gemacht. Den anderen Aufsehern gefiel es nicht, aber Raghman ließ keinen Zweifel daran, wie egal ihr das war. Sie hatte bereits zwei von ihnen hinrichten lassen, weil ihre Kommentare ihr nicht passten.

„Du bist sehr attraktiv, wenn du für mich leidest“, sagte sie anzüglich.

„Ich leide gerne für Sie“, antwortete er, und rang nach Luft als sie ihre Finger auf eine Prellung vom Abend vorher presste. Es stimmte. Er wollte sie zufrieden stellen. Ihr Wohlwollen war wichtig für ihn, und es war besser als die Alternative. Ein Teil von ihm wusste, dass sie ihn manipulierte. Vor langer Zeit hatte er alles darüber gewusst, er hatte es für eine Kunst gehalten, Personen zu brechen und neu zu formen. Er wusste, was mit ihm passiert war, auf abstrakte Weise. Er mochte es wissen, aber sein Verstand verwarf dieses Wissen als irrelevant. Was für eine Rolle spielte es? Raghman bestimmte über ihn. Er konnte sich nicht gegen sie zur Wehr setzen, es war sinnlos es zu versuchen, oder auch nur darüber nachzudenken.

Ihr Lächeln verstärkte sich. „Du solltest gehen. Es hat ein wenig Unruhe in Sektor zwei gegeben. Ich verlasse mich darauf, dass du dich darum kümmerst.“

Elim fragte sie nicht, wie sie das wusste, wenn sie die Nacht mit ihm verbracht hatte. Raghman wusste immer, was in dem Gefängnis vor sich ging, und wer für was verantwortlich war.

„Wie Sie wünschen, Gul.“

Sie lehnte sich zurück und betrachtete ihn, während er sich anzog. „Hast du Procals Tod bereut?“

Elim hielt inne, überrascht von der Frage. „Der Mann war ein Verräter. Er hat über Jahre hinweg seine Position missbraucht um unseren Staat zu unterminieren.“

„Das war nicht meine Frage.“

Er begegnete ihrem Blick und dachte darüber nach. „Sein Tod war ein Unfall. Es wäre besser gewesen, wäre er offiziell hingerichtet worden. Ich hätte vorsichtiger sein sollen, dann hätten wir bei diesem Verhör vielleicht mehr Informationen über die Organisation erhalten, der er angehörte. Ich bedaure es, dass wir nicht alle diese Verräter zur Rechenschaft ziehen konnten.“

„Hmm.“ Sie räkelte sich. „Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, du bereust, was du im Auftrag des Ordens getan hast.“

Elim lachte ungläubig. „Es gibt Dinge die ich bereue. Procal gehört nicht dazu. Er war eine größere Gefahr für die Integrität des cardassianischen Staates als alle bajoranischen Terroristen zusammen. Leider konzentrieren unsere glorreichen Anführer sich mehr darauf, ihre egozentrischen Interessen zu fördern, anstatt Cardassia zu dienen.“ Er war selbst davon überrascht, wie sehr er das meinte.

Sie musterte ihn nachdenklich. „Vielleicht hat Enabran dich falsch eingeschätzt. Vielleicht…“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bereust es nicht, sagst du, aber hast du es genossen?“

Hatte er das? Er war immer davon überzeugt gewesen, dass seine Arbeit essentiell für den Erhalt des cardassianischen Staates war, ein unsichtbarer, aber unerlässlicher Teil des cardassianischen Mosaiks. Er war davon überzeugt gewesen, dass was er tat wichtig und notwendig war, und er war stolz darauf gewesen, dass er gut in dem war, was er tat. Hatte er es genossen? „Ich weiß nicht. Ist das wichtig?“

Sie lächelte amüsiert. „Vielleicht nicht. Dennoch, wenn du die Antwort auf diese Frage eines Tages finden solltest, wirst du deine Motive ein wenig besser verstehen, denke ich.“

Elim spürte, wie seine Nackenmuskeln sich anspannten. Er war sich nicht sicher, warum das Thema ihn ärgerlich machte, aber das Gefühl wand sich in seinem Magen wie eine gereizte Schlange. „Ich verstehe nicht, wieso das für meine Arbeit hier relevant sein sollte“, sagte er, seine Stimme gefährlich ungehalten.

Zu anderen Zeiten hätte sie ihn dafür bestraft, aber diesmal verzog sie nur spöttisch die Lippen. „Oh, das ist es nicht. Du bist so, so nützlich für mich gewesen, Elim. Ich bin sehr zufrieden mit deiner Arbeit. Dennoch, auch gute Dinge enden eines Tages.“

Elim ignorierte den kalten Finger der Furcht, der über sein Rückgrat kroch, und zwang sich, ihr zu vertrauen. „Wenn wir Glück haben, nicht zu bald.“

Raghman lachte, amüsiert über etwas, das ihm entging. „Ja. Geh jetzt. Wir sehen uns heute Abend.“

Er verbeugte sich leicht, und ging, das Gefühl der Unruhe ignorierend, das die Unterhaltung hinterlassen hatte. Er war nützlich für Raghman. Es gab keinen Grund, beunruhigt zu sein.

### Deep Space Nine, 2371

„Erinnerst du dich an die Spezifikationen des Gerätes, das Enabran hat bauen lassen? Es könnte sich in Zukunft als sehr nützlich erweisen.“

Elim seufzte. Er hätte die Ereignisse der letzten Tage am liebsten verdrängt, aber Raghman fragte ihm nach jedem verdammten Detail. Einerseits war er erleichtert, dass sie es ihm nicht übel nahm, dass er sich so schnell wieder Tain angeschlossen hatte. Andererseits, sie war wahrscheinlich einfach nur schadenfroh, dass Tain sich und sein Werk so spektakulär selbst vernichtet hatte.

„Ich kann dir aufschreiben, woran ich mich erinnere, aber es ist nicht viel. Ich hatte keine Zeit, das Gerät genauer zu studieren, und ich war abgelenkt.“

„Hast du es genossen, Odo zu verhören?“

Er fühlte einen überraschenden Anflug von Wut in sich aufsteigen. Natürlich war das eine berechtigte Frage. Aber wenn er ehrlich war, wollte er sich nicht zu genau damit beschäftigen. Er hatte es mehr genossen, als er gewillt war, sich einzugestehen. Er warf Raghman einen Blick zu. Sie waren in einem ihrer Holosuite Programme, in Quarks modifizierter Holosuite. Es war gleichzeitig amüsant und beunruhigend, das weder Quark noch sonst jemand bislang herausgefunden hatte, dass Raghmans kleines Gerät nicht nur besonders gefühlsechte Programme produzierte, sondern die Sicherheitseinstellungen umging.

„Nein.“

Raghman lächelte. „Ich glaube dir nicht.“

Das Programm, in dem sie sich im Moment befanden, nutzte diese besondere Eigenschaft nicht aus. Es war eine Simulation der schönsten Urlaubsregion in Cardassia, rein zufällig auch die Region, in der Raghmans Familie lebte. Legat Raghman hatte zu der privilegierten Elite gehört, die sich das leisten konnte. Elim genoss die Landschaft und die Wärme, das Gefühl von Heimat, selbst wenn es nur eine Illusion war. Die Gesellschaft hätte besser sein können.

„Du magst es nicht verstehen, aber ich mag Odo“, entgegnete er ungehalten.

Raghman lachte herablassend. „Du magst ihn? Vielleicht. Trotzdem… du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass du es nicht vermisst hast. Davon abgesehen, solche Sentimentalitäten haben dich früher auch nicht abgehalten.“

Elim schloss die Augen. Er hasste es, wie gut sie ihn kannte. „Odo wusste nichts von Relevanz. Das Ganze war sinnlos. Eine Zeitverschwendung. Ich gebe zu es hat mir Genugtuung bereitet, dass er mir eines seiner persönlichen Geheimnisse verraten hat. Professionelle Genugtuung, wenn du so willst. _Genossen_ habe ich diese Farce ganz gewiss nicht.“

„Es muss so langweilig für dich sein, hier auf dieser nichtsagenden kleinen Raumstation gefangen zu sein“, sagte sie mit falschem Mitgefühl. „Kein Wunder, dass du dich immer wieder mit der Sternenflotte abgibst. Zumindest sind sie amüsant. Was ist mit Tain, trauerst du um ihn?“

Elim biss die Zähne zusammen. Er wollte nicht über seinen Vater reden. „Ich bin nicht überzeugt, dass er wirklich tot ist.“ Die Landschaft um sie herum war herrlich, einige der wenigen Regionen auf Cardassia die noch reich an Pflanzen war. Sie saßen auf der Terrasse eines Restaurants, das am Ufer eines Sees lag. Elim war niemals wirklich in dieser Gegend gewesen, aber wenn er jemals nach Cardassia zurückkehren würde…

„Ich stimme zu.“ Raghman trank einen Schluck. „Der alte Mann ist zäh, aber wenn das Dominion ihn hat wird er nicht mehr lange am Leben bleiben. Vielleicht ist das gut für Cardassia. Vielleicht verändert sich etwas zum Besseren.“

Diesmal lachte Elim. „Das glaubst du doch nicht wirklich. Wenn überhaupt, wird es mehr Chaos verursachen. Tain war der einzige, der Anarchie verhindert hat. Da er nicht nur sich selbst sondern auch den Großteil des Ordens vernichtet hat, hinterlässt er ein Vakuum, das nichts anderes hervorbringen wird als Kollaps.“

„Vielleicht. Nichtsdestotrotz, ich frage mich ob es nicht Zeit für mich ist, zu unserer Heimatwelt zurückzukehren und eine etwas aktivere Rolle einzunehmen.“

Das überraschte ihn. Er hatte bislang den Eindruck gewonnen, sie genoss ihre Rolle als Freihändlerin. Elim musterte sie nachdenklich. Vielleicht gab er sich da einer Illusion hin. Sie war einmal sehr einflussreich gewesen, wer würde diese Position nicht zurück wollen? „Da Tain dich nicht mehr daran hindern kann? Ich dachte, du hättest noch genug andere Feinde. Außerdem, gab es kein Gerichtverfahren als du nach Mantissek geschickt wurdest?“

Raghman lächelte und drehte ihr Glas zwischen den Fingern. „Nicht wirklich. Enabran hat diese ganze Affäre totgeschwiegen. Er hätte erklären müssen, warum ich wie eine Bajoranerin aussah, wäre ich offiziell verurteilt worden. Es gab keine Verhandlung, keine offizielle Anklage. Gul Corian Raghman ist ein unbeschriebenes Blatt. Sie ist nur für einige Jahre verschwunden.“

„Du bist offiziell Gul?“, fragte er ungläubig. Er hatte immer gedacht, es wäre ein Titel, den sie sich in Mantissek angeeignet hatte.

„Ich trat dem Orden früh genug bei, um eine Militärkarriere zu ermöglichen. Es war eine Zeit lang amüsant, bevor mich die Konspirationen der Guls und Legaten zu langweilen begannen. Verräter im Militär sind so furchtbar offensichtlich und fantasielos. Als ich andere Aufträge bekam, ließ ich mich offiziell beurlauben, aber ich habe noch immer den Rang.“ Sie lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und schloss die Augen wie eine satte Katze. „Das Militär ist nicht mehr das was es mal war. Die Guls an der Macht sind Dummköpfe, der einzig interessante unter ihnen ist Dukat, und sie haben ihn verbannt wegen diesem Mädchen. Nicht, dass es nicht absehbar war, bei seiner Hurerei. Sie haben keinen Anführer. Meine Familie hat noch immer viel Einfluss. Es juckt mich in den Fingern das zu nutzen um ein paar Veränderungen durchzusetzen.“

Elim betrachtete sie. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er sie in der cardassianischen Politik haben wollte. Sein Volk hatte auch so schon genug Probleme. Vielleicht konnte er sie mit einer Frage ablenken, die ihn schon länger beschäftigte. „Es ist mir nicht ganz klar, wie du Legat Raghmans Tochter sein kannst.“

Sie zog eine Braue hoch, ohne die Augen zu öffnen. „Oh?“

„Du wurdest im ersten Monat seiner Ehe geboren. Seine Frau war auf einem Außenposten Lichtjahre von ihm entfernt zu dem Zeitpunkt an dem du gezeugt wurdest.“

Sie öffnete eines ihrer Augen und warf ihm einen amüsierten Blick zu. „Wie ich sehe hast du nachgeforscht. Du hast Recht. Dennoch, ich versichere dir, dass ich Makor Raghmans Tochter bin. Wenn du irgendwann herausfindest, wie das möglich ist, vielleicht beantworte ich dir eine andere Frage über mich.“

„Welch ein verführerisches Versprechen.“ Elim trank den Rest seines Kanar. Wenn Raghman wirklich nach Cardassia zurückkehrte, vielleicht würde er seine Heimat früher wiedersehen, als er gedacht hatte. Er mochte den Gedanken. „Warum sind wir wirklich hier? Du redest doch nur mit mir, wenn du etwas willst.“

„Dein Misstrauen verletzt mich. Kann ich nicht einfach nur deine Gesellschaft genießen?“ Elim begegnete ihrem Blick zynisch und sie grinste. „Fein, ich will, dass du etwas für mich tust. Du kannst es als einen Test betrachten, wenn du willst.“

Sie hatte sich zu ihm umgedreht. Elim mochte ihren Blick nicht.

„Ich will, dass du die Gründer liquidierst.“

Elim lachte, bevor er realisierte, dass sie es ernst meinte. „Du bist verrückt“, sagte er. „Wie sollte mir das gelingen? Tain hatte eine ganze Armee, und er ist gescheitert.“

„Darum denke ich, dass ein einzelner Mann Erfolg haben kann. Es ist mir bewusst, dass es Zeit brauchen wird. Die richtige Gelegenheit. Eines Tages wird sie kommen. Du warst einer von Enabrans besten Agenten, und du bist einer der trickreichsten Männer, die ich kenne. Du hast mein volles Vertrauen.“

Elim schüttelte den Kopf, aber er wusste, dass er keine Wahl hatte. Raghman bekam immer, was sie wollte. „Ich bin geschmeichelt. Der Zeitpunkt über den du sprichst wird wahrscheinlich nie kommen, aber ich werde mein Bestes versuchen.“

„Das ist alles, was ich verlange.“ Sie grinste. „Sieh es mal so: Vielleicht wirst du Rache üben für deinen Vater und alle Cardassianer die mit ihm gestorben sind. Es würde ihm gefallen.“

Tain hätte es als verrückt bezeichnet – doch sein Vater hatte auf seine alten Tage selbst einige sehr verrückte Dinge getan. Vielleicht hatte Raghman Recht und ein einzelner Agent hatte bessere Chancen als eine Armee. Das hatte sich in der Vergangenheit oft bewiesen. Wenn Tain nicht am Ende dem Größenwahn nachgegeben hätte und bei dem geblieben wäre, worin er gut war, vielleicht hätte er mit seinen Plänen mehr Erfolg gehabt. Es würde jedenfalls sehr erheiternd sein, sollte sich herausstellen, dass Elim im Alleingang etwas gelingen konnte, womit sein Vater und zwei Armeen gescheitert waren. Für diese Ironie alleine würde er es versuchen – wenn eine solche Gelegenheit jemals kommen sollte.

### Subraumnachricht, 2376

Lieber Garak,

erreichen diese Nachrichten Sie überhaupt? Es ist beunruhigend, so lange nichts von Ihnen zu hören. Niemand weiß, was auf Cardassia vor sich geht, die Grenzen sind noch immer völlig dicht. Von Odo haben wir ebenfalls bislang noch nichts gehört, aber im Gamma Quadranten ist alles ruhig, es gibt keinerlei Berichte von Dominionaktivität. Ist das die Ruhe vor dem Sturm, oder war Odo mit seinem Vorhaben erfolgreich? Niemand traut sich bislang wirklich, dem Frieden zu glauben.

Julian Bashir

### USS Defiant, 2372

Sisko hatte ein ungutes Gefühl, als sie den Rendezvouspunkt erreichten, und es sollte sich bestätigen.

Worf sah von seiner Konsole auf. „Captain, unsere Sensoren detektieren Feuergefecht. Zwei cardassianische Schiffe der Galorklasse sind unter Beschuss von drei klingonischen Kriegsschiffen. Beide haben schwere Schäden davongetragen.“

„Captain, ich empfange einen Notruf von Gul Dukat“, meldete Dax. „Nur Audio.“

„Stellen Sie ihn durch“, befahl Sisko.

Der Notruf war so stark verzerrt, dass man kaum mehr verstehen konnte als Dukats Bitte um Unterstützung. Kurz danach waren sie in visueller Reichweite, und Dax schaltete das Bild auf den Schirm.

Die Schiffe auf dem Bildschirm waren in ein bitteres Gefecht verwickelt. Während Sisko noch dabei war, sich zu entscheiden, was er tun sollte, begann eines der cardassianischen Schiffe auseinanderzubrechen. Eine Reihe von kleineren Schiffen verließ das Schiff, zwei davon wurden sofort von den Klingonen zerstört. Das Mutterschiff beschleunigte plötzlich, und kollidierte mit einem der klingonischen Schiffe. Die Schiffe verkeilten sich ineinander, und explodierten.

Die Besatzung der Defiant verfolgte das Geschehen mit Entsetzen.

„Zwei Jahrzehnte Frieden mit den Klingonen, und nun das.“ Bashir klang bitter, und hätte sicher noch mehr gesagt.

Selbst Worf wirkte angewidert. Sisko selbst war wütend. Worf hatte Recht, die Klingonen nahmen das Dominion als Vorwand, um zu ihren alten Gewohnheiten zurückzukehren. All das Gerede von Ehre, und hier zerstörten sie unbewaffnete Rettungskapseln. Selbst die Borg waren nicht so weit gegangen.

Sie konnten nicht einfach passiv bleiben und diesem Massaker zusehen. Er würde sich mit den Folgen später auseinandersetzen. 

„Quantentorpedos laden, Tarnung senken, und Schilde hochfahren“, befahl Sisko entschieden. „Roter Alarm. Mister Worf, rufen sie die klingonischen Schiffe. Weisen Sie sie an den Angriff unverzüglich abzubrechen und sich zurückzuziehen.“

Die Antwort der Klingonen war ein Angriff auf die Defiant, der Sisko die Entscheidung abnahm, wie sehr er sich in das Gefecht einmischen wollte.

Die noch existierenden kleinen Schiffe waren Angriffsjäger, die besser in der Lage waren, dem Feuer der Klingonen auszuweichen. Anstatt zu fliehen, hatten sie begonnen, dem überlebenden Galorklasse-Schiff beizustehen, indem sie die verbleibenden klingonischen Schiffe angriffen. Sie schafften es, sie abzulenken, auch wenn sie nicht viel Schaden anrichteten.

„Ich hoffe, das überlebende Schiff ist Dukats?“ Es wäre bitter, wenn sie all diesen Weg umsonst gekommen wären.

„Ja. Er ruft uns.“

Die Situation auf dem cardassianischen Schiff sah nicht gut aus. „Ich muss ihnen gratulieren, Captain.“ Dukat versuchte, unbekümmert zu klingen, aber es gelang ihm nicht ganz. „Sie sind fast cardassianisch mit Ihrer Pünktlichkeit.“

Sisko hatte gehofft, die Cardassianer wären in der Lage, ihnen zu folgen, aber Dukats Triebwerke waren nicht mehr funktionstüchtig.

„Wir empfangen einen Ruf von einem der Angriffsjäger“, meldete Dax, und schaltete ihn mit auf den Schirm.

„Schön Sie zu sehen, Captain. Ich darf annehmen, Sie sind hier, um uns zu helfen?“ Es überraschte Sisko, eine Frau auf dem Bildschirm zu sehen. Anscheinend hatte er doch die ein oder anderen Vorurteile gegen Cardassianer entwickelt, darunter das, dass cardassianische Frauen keine Angriffsjäger flogen. Falls die grauhaarige Cardassianerin seine Überraschung bemerkte, ließ sie es sich nicht anmerken. „Ich begann schon zu glauben, Dukat hätte uns in eine Falle geführt.“

Dukat hob zu einer wütenden Antwort an.

„Ja, wir sind hier, um Ihnen zu helfen“, sagte Sisko, bevor die Cardassianer anfingen, sich zu streiten. Erstaunlich, wie sie selbst in den unmöglichsten Situationen noch die Zeit dazu fanden. „Bereiten Sie die Evakuierung vor. Wir beamen Sie an Bord.“

„Um Ihre Transporter zu benutzen müssen Sie Ihre Schilde senken“, wandte Dukat ein.

„Ich habe eine bessere Idee“, sagte die Pilotin. „Es wäre eine Schande, wenn wir unsere beste Chance, dies hier zu überleben, verlieren würden. Wie viele funktionstüchtige Jäger haben Sie an Bord, Gul?“

„Drei“, antwortete Dukat zögernd.

„Bringen Sie die restlichen Ratsmitglieder an Bord. Wir eskortieren sie zu Captain Siskos Schiff. Wenn Sie Ihre Shuttlerampe öffnen, Captain, müssen Sie ihre Schilde nur die wenigen Sekunden senken, die es uns kostet, zu landen.“

„Ich denke, Sie überschätzen die Manövrierbarkeit dieser Schiffe, Madam. Es klingt für mich nach einem unnötigen Risiko.“ Dukat war offensichtlich wenig begeistert von der Idee.

Die Cardassianerin grinste. „Ich schließe aus ihren Worten, Sie haben nicht die Piloten für diesen Job, Gul. Keine Sorge, ich habe sie.“

„Wenn sie es schaffen, ist es ein guter Plan“, sagte Worf. „Wenn wir unseren Traktorstrahl modifizieren, können wir die Feuerstärke des klingonischen Schiffes einschränken, so dass unsere verstärkte Hülle ausreichen sollte.“

„Es ist also abgemacht“, sagte die Cardassianerin, und unterbrach die Verbindung.

Dukat sah wütend aus, aber er protestierte nicht. „Wenn dies nicht funktioniert, war es nicht meine Schuld“, war alles, was er sagte.

Sisko wies Bashir an, die Cardassianer mit Sicherheitsleuten an der Shuttlerampe in Empfang zu nehmen, und wechselte einen abschätzenden Blick mit Dax. „Was denkst du, schaffen sie es?“

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich muss sagen, die Piloten dieser Jäger sind gut. Die Klingonen haben sie bislang nicht auch nur gestreift, und sie haben für so kleine Schiffe bereits beachtlichen Schaden angerichtet. Ich muss sagen, ihre Taktik erinnert mich beinahe… an die Bajoraner.“

„Die Bajoraner?“ Sisko starrte auf den Bildschirm und versuchte, es zu erkennen. Er musste zugeben, er wusste nicht besonders viel über die Flugtechnik bajoranischer Piloten, aber Dax hatte sich viel mit Major Kira darüber unterhalten, also vertraute er ihrem Urteil.

Zwei der drei Jäger waren nun unter Dukats Schiff gelandet, offensichtlich, um die Piloten abzusetzen. Mittlerweile war ein neues klingonisches Schiff aufgetaucht, und die Defiant war vollauf damit beschäftigt, die Klingonen abzuwehren. Dukats Schiff hatte kaum noch Feuerkraft, und der verbleibende Jäger war keine große Hilfe.

Einige Minuten später schwärmten fünf Jäger und eine Reihe von Fluchtkapseln aus Dukats Schiff. Die Fluchtkapseln dienten offensichtlich als Ablenkung. Zwei der Jäger zogen gleichauf mit Dukats Schiff, und aktivierten ihren Traktorstrahl.

„Sie schieben das Schiff in Richtung der Klingonen.“ Dax schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob diese Taktik ein zweites Mal funktioniert.“

„Nein, es ist nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver.“ Worf deutete auf den Schirm. Als das klingonische Schiff der Kollision auswich, waren die Jäger nah genug an es herangekommen, um es mit ihren Traktorstrahlen zu fassen.

„Sie benutzen den modifizierten Traktorstrahl, den Commander Worf vorgeschlagen hat. Die Waffen der Klingonen sind nur noch bei 50% Effizienz. Das cardassianische Schiff ist nun zwischen uns. Wenn wir die Schilde senken wollen, ist jetzt der beste Zeitpunkt.“

„Die anderen cardassianischen Jäger sind im Anflug“, meldete Worf.

„Tun Sie es.“ Sisko sah stirnrunzelnd auf den Bildschirm. Die Jäger, die die Klingonen vom Angriff abhielten, würden es niemals zu der Defiant schaffen – doch ohnehin, es wäre ein wahres Kunststück gewesen, hätten sie alle sechs Schiffe gleichzeitig gelandet.

„Sie sind gelandet. Ich schließe die Shuttlerampe. Schilde sind wieder oben. Die cardassianische Pilotin ruft uns.“

Sie erschien auf dem Schirm. „Ich danke Ihnen, Captain. Ich schlage vor, Sie aktivieren Ihre Tarnung und bringen uns weg von hier.“

„Was ist mit der Besatzung der anderen Schiffe?“, fragte Sisko, auch wenn er es bereits wusste.

„Ihr Opfer für unser Volk wird nicht vergessen werden, ebenso wenig wie das der Besatzungsmitglieder, die auf der Prakesh zurückgeblieben sind. Lassen Sie es nicht umsonst gewesen sein, Captain. Gehen Sie auf Warp.“

Sisko nickte Dax zu. Die Cardassianerin hatte Recht, auch wenn es ihm widerstrebte. Sie hatten getan, wofür sie hergekommen waren, die cardassianischen Regierungsmitglieder waren in Sicherheit.

„Kurs nach Hause, Lieutenant.“

Hinter ihnen schaffte es das klingonische Schiff schließlich, sich zu befreien, im selben Moment, als ein weiteres Kriegsschiff auftauchte. Das letzte, was sie von den cardassianischen Schiffen sahen, war eine Wolke von Disruptorfeuer.

Dax atmete tief durch. „Sieht aus, als hätten wir es geschafft, Ben.“

Sisko nickte. „Sie haben die Brücke, Lieutenant. Ich sehe mir mal an, wen wir da gerade gerettet haben.“

Sie hatten Glück gehabt, dass die Shuttlerampe leer gewesen war, ansonsten hätte das Manöver der Cardassianer niemals funktioniert. Auch so hatten sie den Zugang zum Laderaum öffnen müssen, um allen vier Schiffen Platz zu bieten. Sie standen buchstäblich Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. Es wäre unmöglich gewesen, ein weiteres Schiff unterzubringen, und Sisko realisierte, dass die Cardassianer das gewusst haben mussten. Sie kannten die Abmessungen seines Schiffes besser als er selbst, was ein wenig beunruhigend war.

Die Cardassianer waren offensichtlich nicht glücklich über die Sicherheitsbeamten und Bashirs Bluttests.

„Wissen Sie Doktor, wenn ich ein Gestaltwandler wäre, würde ich mich in etwas weniger Offensichtliches verwandeln“, sagte die cardassianische Pilotin, auch wenn sie Bashir ihren Arm widerstandslos hinhielt. Sie war groß und hager, und ihr graues Haar fiel ihr in einem langen Zopf auf den Rücken. Sisko fragte sich, wie alt sie war. „Einen Teil unserer Schiffe, zum Beispiel.“

Einige der Sicherheitsbeamten betrachteten die cardassianischen Schiffe misstrauisch.

„Der Verdacht ist der, dass die Gestaltwandler der zivilen Regierung geholfen haben, das Zentralkommando abzusetzen, um die Kontrolle über Cardassia zu übernehmen. Das würde Ihnen als Teil Ihrer Schiffe wohl kaum gelingen.“ Bashir hatte offensichtlich von Garak gelernt.

Die Cardassianerin lächelte anerkennend. „Nun, wenn sie ihre Hand dabei im Spiel hatten, haben sie es offensichtlich auf subtilere Weise getan, als sich als einen von uns auszugeben. Da Sie das nun so effizient bewiesen haben, Doktor, glauben Sie, Ihre klingonischen Freunde werden ihren Irrtum einsehen, und sich bei uns entschuldigen?“

„Ich bezweifle es“, entgegnete Bashir, und wandte sich zu dem nächsten Cardassianer.

„Captain Sisko!“ Sie trat auf ihn zu. „Der Held des Tages! Professor Lang, begrüßen Sie unseren Retter mit mir.“

Eine andere Frau trat aus der Gruppe Cardassianer hervor, und Sisko erkannte Natima Lang. Das letzte Mal, als er sie gesehen hatte, war sie zu seinem Bedauern in einer der Arrestzellen auf DS9 gewesen, und die cardassianische Regierung hatte die Absicht gehabt, sie hinzurichten. Nun war sie selbst ein Mitglied dieser Regierung.

„Ich erinnere mich an Sie.“

„Ich ebenso“, sagte er, sich an die Pilotin wendend. „Aber ich glaube nicht, dass wir uns bereits vorgestellt wurden.“

Die Cardassianerin lächelte. „Ich entschuldige mich Captain, wie unhöflich von mir. Ich bin Dr. Raghman, Mitglied des Detapa-Rats. Bitte akzeptieren Sie meinen Dank für ihre Bemühungen um mein Wohlergehen und das meiner Kollegen. Cardassia steht in Ihrer Schuld.“

Sisko war überrascht. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass die Frau eines der Ratsmitglieder war, die sie retten wollten. „Ich werde mich daran erinnern, Doktor.“

„Ich bin sicher, das werden Sie.“ Raghman griff nach Langs Arm. „Nun sag mir, Natima, warst du überrascht, dass ich kein Wandler bin? Ich habe gesehen, wie du mir und Bashir zugesehen hast.“ Sie lachte, als Lang ihr einen empörten Blick zuwarf. „Du warst nicht die einzige, meine Liebe. Keine Sorge, ich nehme es euch nicht übel. Ich war schließlich für eine Weile von der Bildfläche verschwunden.“

„Captain Sisko!“ rief eine nur allzu bekannte Stimme. „Bitte sagen sie ihren Sicherheitsleuten, sie müssen nicht jede meiner Bewegungen beobachten. Ich fühle mich dadurch unwillkommen.“

Sisko seufzte. „Dukat. Wie es aussieht schulde ich Lt. Dax ein Abendessen. Ich habe wirklich gedacht, sie würden mir danken, bevor Sie anfangen, sich zu beschweren.“

### Deep Space Nine, 2372

„Sie haben Ihren Teil getan, Garak. Warum gehen Sie nicht zurück zu ihrem Schneidergeschäft?“

Elim fiel es nie schwer, sich zu erinnern, warum er Dukat verabscheute. „Ich dachte, ich würde mich vorher noch kurz mit ein paar alten Bekannten unterhalten.“

Dukat verzog das Gesicht. „Sie haben Phantasievorstellungen, Garak. Es ist niemand hier, der Sie sehen will.“

Elim lächelte. „Ich denke, da irren Sie sich.“ Er öffnete die Tür zu den Räumen der Ratsmitglieder. Die Sicherheitsleute der Föderation hatten inzwischen die überlebenden Klingonen abgeführt.

„Ist es vorbei?“, fragte der erste Mann, der ihnen begegnete. „Dukat! Gut zu sehen, dass Sie es heil überstanden haben.“ Er sah zu Elim. „Wer sind Sie?“ Elim lächelte gewinnend. Er erkannte den Mann. Sein Name war Gruner, und er war einer der Männer, die Meya Rejal an die Macht gebracht hatten.

„Niemand von Bedeutung“, erwiderte Dukat. „Er war gerade dabei, zu gehen.“

„Gehen? Sicher war das ein Scherz, Skrain. Er kann nicht gehen, bevor ich die Chance hatte ihn vorzustellen!“ Es war das erste Mal, dass Elim Raghman leibhaftig in ihrer cardassianischen Gestalt sah, und es war ein geradezu schockierender Anblick. Der erste Gedanke, der ihm durch den Kopf ging war, dass sie _alt_ war. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er immer gedacht, sie wäre etwa in seinem Alter, auch wenn es viele Hinweise darauf gegeben hatte, dass dem nicht so war. Die Frau, die ihm gegenüber stand, war so alt wie Tain, wenngleich in deutlich besserer körperlicher Verfassung.

„Meya, Natima, darf ich euch meinen alten Freund Elim Garak vorstellen.“ Raghman zog die anderen beiden Frauen mit sich.

„Wir kennen uns“, sagte Professor Lang.

„Tatsächlich?“ Raghman wirkte überrascht, und Elim erinnerte sich, dass er ihr nie von seinem Treffen mit Lang erzählt hatte. „Nun, Elim hier war uns eine große Hilfe in dieser unangenehmen Situation. Tatsächlich war er es, der Gul Dukat über die Angriffspläne der Klingonen informiert hat.“

Elim lächelte bescheiden. Der Ausdruck auf Dukats Gesicht erheiterte ihn. Der Mann sah so aus, als hätte er etwas Widerwärtiges verschluckt.

„Wirklich?“ Kastellanin Rejal musterte ihn. „Wenn das stimmt, haben Sie uns einen großen Dienst erwiesen, Mister Garak. Ohne diese Vorwarnung hätten wir weitaus größere Verluste erlitten.“

„Ich habe nur meine Pflicht gegenüber Cardassia erfüllt, Madam Kastellan.“

„Nun, nicht alle unsere Bürger nehmen ihre Pflichten so ernst. Cardassia steht in ihrer Schuld, Mr. Garak.“

Er verbeugte sich.

„Vielleicht gibt es etwas, das wir für Mr. Garak tun können, um ihm unsere Wertschätzung zu beweisen“, sagte Professor Lang plötzlich.

Raghman lächelte. „Du schlägst vor, ihm Amnestie zu gewähren?“

Elims Herz schlug plötzlich schneller. Er hatte gehofft, dass die Ratsmitglieder ihn in guter Erinnerung behalten würden, aber nicht damit, dass sie so schnell auf dieses Thema kommen würden.

„Das wäre ein Fehler!“, rief Dukat. „Madam Kastellan, Sie wissen nicht, was dieser Mann getan hat. Er ist verantwortlich für den Tod von Barkan Lokar!“

„Ist das wahr?“, fragte Rejal unsicher, an Raghman gewandt.

Raghman seufzte. „Ja, aber es war ein tragischer Unfall. Mr. Garak und Lokar hatten eine Auseinandersetzuung, die Lokar nicht überlebt hat. Der Mann hatte immer ein unbeherrschtes Temperament, wie seine Frau bezeugen kann. Ich weiß, ihr wart befreundet, Skrain, aber diese Dinge passieren. Unglücklicherweise, für Mr. Garak, war die Familie Lokar sehr einflussreich zu der Zeit.“

„Diese Dinge haben sich geändert“, sagte Rejal kühl. Sie bedachte Elim mit einem abschätzenden Blick.

Dukat rang nach Luft, ihm fehlten offenbar die Worte. Natürlich war Lokars Tod eigentlich nebensächlich für Dukat. Er hasste Elim wegen Procal.

Professor Langs Blick ruhte auf Raghman. Trotzdem sie das Thema zur Sprache gebracht hatte, war es Lang, die Elim beunruhigte. Er wusste, er hatte bei ihrem letzten Treffen zu viel gesagt, aber er hatte zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht erwartet, dass sie überleben würde. Sie wusste mehr als genug, um zu dem Schluss zu kommen, dass er für den obsidianischen Orden gearbeitet hatte, und von ihm auf Raghman zu schließen war nicht schwer.

„Es ist mir eine Freude, Ihnen Amnestie zu gewähren“, sagte Rejal schließlich.

„Sie machen einen Fehler…“, zischte Dukat.

Rejal sah ihn an. Elim wurde zum ersten Mal bewusst, dass keine der Frauen Dukat besonders mochte. Sie akzeptierten ihn lediglich als eine Notwendigkeit. „Vielleicht“, sagte die Ratsvorsitzende. „Aber ich bin eine Frau, die ihre Schulden begleicht.“

.

Als er sein Quartier betrat war Elim hin und her gerissen zwischen Jubel und Erschöpfung. Die letzten Tage waren anstrengend gewesen. Nicht nur durch die Kämpfe mit den Klingonen und die Anwesenheit von Dukat, die Elim schon erschöpfte, wenn er nicht gezwungen war, mit ihm zusammen zu arbeiten. Er war sicher, er würde es eines Tages bereuen, ihn nicht in den Rücken geschossen zu haben. Es war erschreckend, dass seine Heimat in so kurzer Zeit so nah an den Abgrund rücken konnte. Elim hatte immer gewusst, dass Cardassia ohne den obsidianischen Orden verwundbar war, aber so sehr?

Kaum eine Minute später klingelte es an seiner Tür, und Elim öffnete sie widerwillig. Es war Raghman. Er trat zur Seite, um sie einzulassen. „Du hast mir heute einen großen Gefallen erwiesen.“

Sie lächelte trocken. „Dank mir noch nicht zu früh. Ich hoffe, du hast nicht bereits angefangen, zu packen.“

Er schloss die Augen. Er hätte wissen sollen, dass es zu gut war, um wahr zu sein. „Warum sollte ich nicht?“

„Ich brauche dich hier.“

„Warum sollte es mich kümmern, was du brauchst?“, rief er ärgerlich. Er wusste, es war töricht, aber er konnte sich nicht helfen. „Ich habe zehn Jahre auf diesen Tag gewartet!“

„Was ich dir gegeben habe, kann ich dir genauso leicht wieder nehmen.“ Sie war ruhig wie immer, und es machte ihn wütend. „Du wirst Cardassia wiedersehen, Elim, zweifle nicht daran. Jetzt im Moment jedoch brauche ich dich hier. Die Besatzung dieser Station vertraut dir. Terok Nor ist das Zentrum der kommenden Konflikte. Was immer die nächste Gefahr ist, die Cardassia bedroht, sei es das Dominion oder die Klingonen, es wird von hier ausgehen. Wenn du nicht mehr hier bist, haben wir niemanden, der uns vorwarnen kann.“

Elim ließ sich von seiner Erschöpfung übermannen, setzte sich, und schloss die Augen. „Du weißt, ich werde meine Pflicht gegenüber Cardassia erfüllen.“

„Wie du es immer getan hast. Das ist eine der Eigenschaften, die ich so an dir mag, Elim.“

Er lachte bitter und sah sie an. Diese alte cardassianische Frau sah so anders aus als er es gewohnt war. Ihre Haare waren grau. Es fiel ihm unglaublich schwer, das mit der Person zu vereinbaren, die er kannte.

Abgesehen davon trug sie ihre Haare nun lang, in einem traditionellen weiblichen Stil, der zu der neuen Persönlichkeit passte, die sie für sich aufgebaut hatte. Irgendwie hatte sie es geschafft, innerhalb weniger Monate ein essentielles Mitglied der Bewegung zu werden, die die Regierung Cardassias übernommen hatte.

„Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass du eine wissenschaftliche Karriere als deine neue Rolle wählen würdest.“

Raghman lächelte. „Es hat geholfen, dass ich nie behauptet habe, eine besonders begabte Terraformerin zu sein, doch es hat sich als ein hervorragendes Sprungbrett erwiesen, um Teil der neuen Detapa zu werden. Professor Lang ist übrigens eine exzellente Konversationspartnerin. Ich bin sicher, wir hätten großartige Dinge zusammen erreichen können. Leider habe ich meine Rechnung ohne die Klingonen gemacht.“

Elim griff nach einer Flasche Kanar, die er unter seinem Tisch aufbewahrte, und goss sich ein Glas ein. Er hatte das Gefühl, er würde diese Unterhaltung weniger nüchtern besser vertragen können. „Ich bin sicher, es werden sich neue Gelegenheiten ergeben, die cardassianische Politik zu beeinflussen.“

Sie nickte. „Ohne Zweifel. Allerdings werde ich wohl meine Taktik in Zukunft ändern. Ich habe nach diesem Debakel nur noch wenig Hoffnung, dass Langs Bewegung Erfolg haben wird.“ Sie strich über ihren hüftlangen Zopf. „Hinzu kommt, ich verabscheue diese Aufmachung, und ich bin keine besonders begabte Politikerin.“

Das verwunderte nicht. Raghman war keine hübsche Cardassianerin, und das Makeup und die langen Haare halfen da wenig. Sie hatte besser ausgesehen, als sie wie ein Mann gekleidet war. Er nahm an, sie hielt es nicht für wichtig, ihr wahres Aussehen zu ändern, sonst hätte sie es getan. Elim drehte sein Glas in zwischen seinen Fingern. „Wie hast du deine jahrelange Abwesenheit erklärt?“

Sie lachte. „Sehr einfach. Ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass ich geheiratet habe, und mich entschieden habe, meine militärische Karriere zugunsten meiner Familie aufzugeben. Das ist schließlich eine wohlangesehene Tradition. Eine Karriere in Terraforming ist sehr viel passender für eine verheiratete Frau. Insbesondere, da mein Mann vorgeblich Farmer in den Kolonien war. Ich habe ihnen erzählt, dass meine Familie bei den Konflikten in der entmilitarisierten Zone ums Leben gekommen ist, eine sehr wahrscheinliche Entwicklung, die Fragen zu meiner Vergangenheit unsensibel erscheinen lässt.“

„Ein Farmer.“ Selbst wenn Raghman gewesen wäre, was sie vorgab zu sein, war das eine geradezu lächerliche Vorstellung.

„Eine Verbindung die meine Familie nicht gutheißen konnte, was ihr Schweigen bezüglich meiner Abwesenheit erklärt.“

Elim musste zugeben, dass sie ihre Geschichte gut geplant hatte, und ohne Zweifel hatte sie die Aufzeichnungen in den Archiven, die sie belegten. Dass sie angeblich in der entmilitarisierten Zone gelebt hatte machte die Sache einfacher, die Archive dort waren bei weitem nicht so gut, wie die der Heimatwelt. Natima Lang mochte nun vermuten, dass die Wahrheit anders aussah, aber es war unwahrscheinlich, dass sie ihre Vermutungen anderen mitteilen würde.

„Und nun, da du ein Mitglied der neuen cardassianischen Regierung geworden bist, was sind deine zukünftigen Pläne? Wirst du ihnen in den Rücken fallen, wenn das Militär wieder Rückgrat gewinnt?“

Raghman lächelte amüsiert. „Ich muss gestehen, ich habe für beide Seiten wenig Sympathie. Denkst du eine von ihnen hat das Potential, Cardassia zu seiner früheren Größe zurückzuführen?“

Elim schnaubte abfällig. „Bei einer Wahl zwischen einer Gruppe realitätsferner Idealisten, und selbstverliebten Karrieremilitärs? Nein, sie beide werden scheitern, und Cardassia führungsloser hinterlassen als je zuvor, wir beide wissen das. Also, zurück zu meiner Frage, was hast du vor?“

Sie wich seinem Blick aus. „Ich bin mir noch nicht ganz sicher. Wir werden sehen, wie sich die Dinge in den nächsten Monaten entwickeln. Ich denke, im Moment ist es am besten, abzuwarten. Ich habe jahrelang gewartet. Zeit wird, wie immer, auf meiner Seite sein.“

### Strafarbeitslager Mantissek, 2368

Elim kletterte langsam den engen Schacht hinunter. Warum musste ausgerechnet er diesen verdammten Schacht inspizieren? Es war wahrscheinlich Raghmans sadistischer Humor. Der Schacht war relativ neu, der tiefste Schacht in der Mine. Die Maschine war irgendwo unten auf Probleme gestoßen, und sie hatten sie nicht wieder hoch holen können. Es schien Ewigkeiten zu dauern, bis er den Boden erreichte, aber er sah nun schließlich das Schimmern des Kraftfelds, das sich zehn Meter über der Maschine befand. Die Sensoren hatten Risse im Boden detektiert, auch wenn die Signale durch die Schwermetalle in der Erde gestört wurden. Das Kraftfeld sollte giftige Gase abschirmen, die manchmal aus den Spalten aufstiegen. Die Luft auf der anderen Seite des Kraftfelds war jedoch klar, kühl und fast besser als weiter oben. Er sah die Maschine im Schimmer seiner Lampe. Sie hatte sich verkeilt, und war sehr wahrscheinlich ruiniert.

Er hakte das Seil ab, als er auf fester Erde stand, und befestigte es an der Maschine, bevor er sich genauer umsah. An einer Seite war eine offene Spalte, groß genug, um einen Mann durch zu lassen. Vielleicht war hier Wasser gewesen, auch wenn er nun keine übermäßige Feuchtigkeit sehen konnte. Elim kroch hinein, um es sich genauer anzusehen. Es war eine Höhle, groß genug, dass er auf allen vieren hineinkriechen konnte. Er konnte Wasser hören, irgendwo weiter unten. Er holte seinen Trikorder hervor. Der Scan zeigte, dass sich weiter unten ein unterirdischer Fluss befand. Die Höhle war nicht direkt damit verbunden, aber Erdspalten brachten Frischluft hinein, und die Wände waren feucht. Es erklärte jedoch nicht, warum die Maschine gestoppt hatte. Die Höhle ging tiefer ins Erdinnere hinein. Elim folgte ihr eine Weile, aber entschied sich schließlich, zurückzukehren, als er nichts fand.

Schließlich scannte er die Maschine selbst und war schockiert von dem, was er fand. Die Maschine war nicht auf Hindernisse gestoßen. Der Motor hatte sich überhitzt. Obwohl die Maschinen im Lager nicht die Besten waren, dies war kein Unfall gewesen. Es war Sabotage. Wer würde so etwas tun? Niemand im Lager gewann etwas dadurch. Wenn Raghman herausfand, was passiert war, und die Schuldigen identifizierte – und das würde sie – würde sie sie langsam und öffentlich exekutieren.

Ein leichtes Beben lenkte ihn von seinen Gedanken ab. Elim sah misstrauisch auf den Trikorder, aber er zeigte keine geothermale Instabilität an. Trotz der Mine hatten sie bislang nie Erdbeben in Mantissek gehabt, dies war ein verdammt schlechter Zeitpunkt, sollte sich das ändern. Elim sah den Schacht hoch, und spielte mit dem Gedanken, sich wieder hochziehen zu lassen. Er hatte alles herausgefunden, was er wissen wollte, auch wenn Raghman über das Ergebnis nicht glücklich sein würde.

Was er dann sah, war ein Anblick, den er für den Rest seines Lebens nie vergessen würde. Zunächst war es nur ein Glimmen am Ende des Schachts, dann ein tosendes Geräusch, gefolgt von einem gewaltigen Feuerball, der sich den Schacht hinunter bewegte.

Elim tat das einzige, was ihm in seiner Panik einfiel, und rannte zurück zu der Erdhöhle. Er kroch hinein so schnell er konnte. Der Feuerball erfüllte den Schacht, ein Inferno das erst an dem Kraftfeld Meter über ihm stoppte. Ein Gasfeuer, wurde ihm klar. Deswegen war ihm die Luft auf dieser Seite des Kraftfelds so viel frischer vorgekommen. Die Luft in der Mine war voll mit Gas gewesen. Die Mine… ihm wurde mit Entsetzen bewusst, dass die gesamte Mine in Flammen stehen musste. Das Beben, das er wahrgenommen hatte, war eine Explosion gewesen. Es gab ein weiteres Beben, und noch eines. Das Feuer erlosch, nachdem das Gas aufgezehrt war. Elim wollte gerade wieder aus der Höhle heraus kriechen, als er ein Grollen über sich hörte. Die Stabilisatoren in den Schächten waren durch das Feuer überhitzt worden. Sie versagten. Der Schacht stürzte ein. Er kroch weiter in die Höhle zurück, instinktgetrieben. Minuten später hatten Tonnen von Geröll seinen Zugang zur Oberfläche abgeschnitten. Er war eingeschlossen in einer Höhle nicht einmal einen Meter hoch, Kilometer unterhalb einer Mine die nun vollkommen zerstört sein musste. Die Luft aus den Erdspalten würde ihn davor bewahren zu ersticken, aber wer würde nach ihm suchen? Er war so gut wie tot.

Elim versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben, aber er schaffte es nicht. Panik vereinnahmte ihn. Er schrie, und hämmerte nutzlos mit seinen Händen gegen die erbarmungslose Felsdecke.

Das Wasser in der Höhle hielt Elim in den nächsten Tagen und Wochen am Leben, bis Tain ihn fand. Die Klaustrophobie würde ihn auf Jahre hinaus begleiten.


	8. Chapter 8

### Subraumnachricht, 2368

Mein Liebster, ich habe dich so sehr vermisst in den letzten Jahren. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, dich wieder zu sehen. Es war grausam von dir, mich so zu vernachlässigen, aber ich vergebe dir. Ich werde niemals vergessen, was du für mich getan hast. Sieh dir an, welch Monument ich dir erbaut habe! Ich bin sicher, du wirst es lieben. Oh, und richte Mila meine Grüße aus. Ich habe inzwischen so viel über sie gehört, ich kann es kaum erwarten, ihr persönlich zu begegnen. Deine Familie ist schließlich ein Teil von dir, und so kann ich nicht anders, als sie zu lieben, wie ich dich liebe. Bis bald.

### Deep Space Nine, 2371

Odo sah sich in dem ausbrannten Raum um. Es war interessant, wie der Wandler es schaffte, durch seine Körpersprache Unbehagen auszudrücken, obwohl dieser Körper nur eine seiner vielen Formen war. Doch natürlich war der Constable von Bajoranern aufgezogen worden, und hatte ohne Zweifel ihre Verhaltensweisen kopieren gelernt. Odo war ein sehr aufmerksamer Beobachter.

„Quark hat Interesse an diesen Räumen geäußert, für den Fall dass Sie sie nicht länger nutzen wollen“, sagte er.

„Ach ja?“ Elim war sich nicht sicher, was genau Odo von ihm wollte. Wäre er an Odos Stelle gewesen, er hätte versucht, ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen.

„Soweit ich weiß sagte er etwas von einer argelianischen Massageeinrichtung.“

In anderen Worten, ein Bordell. „Ich bezweifle dass Sisko eine solch interessante Einrichtung auf der Promenade dulden wird.“

„Dem stimme ich zu. Ich bin jedoch sicher er hätte nicht das Geringste gegen ein Schneidergeschäft einzuwenden.“

Elim seufzte innerlich. Hatte Sisko Odo geschickt? Wenn ja, war der menschliche Commander gefühlskälter, als er gedacht hatte. Natürlich war es kein Problem für ihn, sich mit Odo zu unterhalten, aber für Odo? Oder irrte er sich da? Projizierte er nur seine eigenen Empfindungen auf den Wandler? „Wissen Sie, was das traurige ist, Odo? Ich bin ein wirklich guter Schneider.“

Odo zögerte einen Moment, bevor er zu einer Antwort anhob. Offenbar war er nicht ganz sicher, wie sie aufgenommen werden würde. „Garak, ich dachte wir könnten vielleicht bei Gelegenheit einmal zusammen frühstücken.“

Elim sah überrascht auf. Odos Miene war wie immer schwer zu lesen, aber er schien es tatsächlich ernst zu meinen. Wie überaus faszinierend. Wie es schien war Odo doch aus eigenem Anstoß hier. Er musterte Odo einen Moment lang nachdenklich. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass so etwas passierte, aber er hatte es nicht von Odo erwartet. Vielleicht, weil er dem Wandler noch immer nicht wirklich normale Gefühle zutraute, und die Schwächen, die das mit sich brachte. Vielleicht war das ein Fehler. Wenn er ehrlich war, wusste er noch immer nicht besonders viel über die Wandler – wie sie dachten und fühlten. Odo hatte nie zuvor den Versuch unternommen, mit ihm mehr Kontakt aufzubauen. Hatte er das Gefühl, dass nun zwischen ihnen eine Verbindung bestand?

„Wirklich, Constable? Ich dachte, Sie würden nicht essen.“

„Stimmt, das tue ich nicht.“

Elim nickte nachdenklich, und sah Odo nach, als er ging. Der Wandler war komplexer, als er gedacht hatte. Er würde die Gelegenheit begrüßen, mehr über ihn und seine Art zu lernen. Sein Vater hatte sich von Lovok täuschen lassen, weil er die Wandler unterschätzt hatte. Ihm würde nicht das Gleiche passieren. Davon abgesehen, er mochte Odo.

### Shuttle Vortigern, 2372

Elim lehnte sich zurück und betrachtete die Sterne außerhalb des Shuttles. Er hatte keine Lust, sich mit den Sicherheitsbeamten zu unterhalten, die ihn begleiteten. Sechs Monate in einer Rehabilitierungskolonie der Föderation… es war gleichermaßen unangenehm und lächerlich. Er hätte anmerken können, dass er kein Bürger der Föderation war, aber dann hätten sie ihn vielleicht von Deep Space Nine ausgewiesen, und wohin konnte er gehen? Er verstand die Gesetze der Föderation nicht, und wenn er ehrlich war, kümmerte es ihn auch nicht sonderlich. Er hatte versucht, eine Zivilisation auszulöschen, und das einzige was er bereute, war, dass es nicht gelungen war. Nach cardassianischem Gesetz wäre er alleine für den Versuch, die Kontrolle über das Raumschiff zu übernehmen, zu lebenslangem Arbeitslager verurteilt worden. Die Föderation sandte ihn für sechs Monate in ein luxuriöses Gefängnis, damit er sich mit Psychologen unterhielt. Was wussten diese Menschen von cardassianischer Psyche? Nichts. Nun, er war zumindest froh, am Leben zu sein. Hätte er Erfolg gehabt, wären er und die Besatzung der Defiant nun Geschichte.

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als ihm auffiel, dass das Shuttle sich verlangsamte. Sie waren in einem ihm unbekannten Sternensystem, weit entfernt von ihrem Ziel. Er stand auf und sah ins Cockpit. „Gibt es ein Problem mit dem Shuttle?“

Die menschliche Sicherheitsbeamtin schien zu schlafen. Der Bajoraner, der sie begleitete, sah sich zu ihm um und lächelte. „Nicht im Geringsten. Wir sind genau da, wo wir hin wollten. Bessergesagt, wo ich hin wollte.“

Elim tastete nach dem Puls der Frau. Sie war am Leben, nur bewusstlos. „Sie planen, das Shuttle zu stehlen? Oder mich zu entführen?“

Was immer der Mann vorhatte, Elim hatte keine Möglichkeit es zu verhindern. Seine Hände waren gefesselt, und die Fesseln würden verhindern, dass er die Kontrollen des Shuttles bediente.

„Ihre zweite Vermutung ist richtig – in gewisser Weise. Jemand will mit Ihnen sprechen.“

Wer das wohl sein mochte? Elim hatte eine Menge Feinde, unter denen er auswählen konnte.

„Wer immer es ist, ihnen muss viel an diesem Gespräch liegen, wenn sie einen solchen Aufwand betreiben, mich zu sehen.“

Der Bajoraner lachte leise. „Vielleicht. Wenn Sie wollen, bringen sie Lt. Shaw ins Bett und setzen Sie sich zu mir. Ich denke, Sie sind ein weitaus interessanterer Konversationspartner, und wie es aussieht dauert es noch etwas bis zu unserem Rendezvous.“

Merkwürdig, aber er würde ein solches Angebot nicht ablehnen. Es kostete ihn ein wenig Mühe, die bewusstlose Frau aus ihrem Sessel zu ziehen und auf eine der Bänke im hinteren Teil des Shuttles zu legen. Was immer ihr der Mann gegeben hatte, sie machte keine Anstalten, aufzuwachen.

Der Schirm zeigte, dass sie sich in der Umlaufbahn eines unbewohnbaren Planeten befanden. Offensichtlich warteten sie hier auf ein anderes Schiff.

„Sind sie wirklich Bajoraner?“ Er vermisste die unterschwellige Feindseligkeit, die Bajoraner nie ganz unterdrücken konnten, was ihn vermuten ließ, dass der Mann ein verkleideter Agent war. Von wem, war die Frage. Tal’shiar? Reste des obsidianischen Ordens? Dominion?

Der Mann lächelte. „Sie sind gut. Nein, sowenig wie Sie es sind. Ich wurde in Lakarian geboren. Es ist eine beeindruckende Stadt. Ich vermute, Sie waren schon einmal dort?“

Elim lehnte sich in dem Sessel zurück. „Viele Male.“ Er wusste nicht, warum Cardassianer ihn entführen wollten, und sie würden ihn kaum freundlich behandeln, aber es war dennoch beruhigend. Besser als der Gedanke, gegen sein eigenes Volk verwendet zu werden, was unausweichlich der Fall gewesen wäre, wären die Romulaner oder das Dominion hinter diesem Streich. „Die tojalischen Gärten sind das Juwel der Stadt. Sie werden es kaum glauben, aber ich habe einmal Orchideen dort gepflanzt.“

### Subraumnachricht, 2377

Lieber Garak,

ich habe Ihre Nachricht vom letzten Jahr bekommen. Unfassbar, dass es Monate dauert, bis diese Nachrichten übermittelt werden, ich frage mich, wann Sie diese bekommen werden? Ich bin froh zu hören, dass es Ihnen einigermaßen gut geht. Ich wünschte, die Föderation wäre von dem Handelsembargo abzubringen, ich habe es von Anfang an nicht befürwortet (und ich bin da nicht der einzige). Die Entscheidung des Rates ist jedoch einheitlich, sie weigern sich das Embargo aufzuheben, solange keine neuen Verhandlungen beginnen. Die politische Situation ist ohnehin sehr angespannt. Wir haben immer noch keine Nachricht von Odo erhalten, und das macht viele Leute nervös. Hinzu kommt, die Romulaner haben sich bislang geweigert, die von ihnen eroberten Föderationsgebiete aufzugeben. Es gibt Gerüchte über interne Spannungen im romulanischen Reich, aber niemand weiß etwas Genaues. Betazed kämpft noch immer mit den Schäden, die das Dominion hinterlassen hat. Alles in allem ist dies ein schlechter Zeitpunkt für solche Zugeständnisse.

Es tut mir leid, ich weiß, das war nicht sehr hilfreich. Ich kann nur hoffen, die Situation auf Cardassia ist nicht völlig aussichtslos, und unsere beiden Regierungen kommen bald zur Vernunft.

Julian Bashir

### Cardassianische Hauptstadt, 2375

Elim widerstand der Versuchung, sich die Hand über die Nase zu halten. Er hatte sich bewusst dazu entschieden, ein offenes Hoverfahrzeug zu benutzen. Er wollte die Folgen dieses Krieges sehen, bevor Raghmans Truppen sie übertünchten. Bereits jetzt schwebten die riesigen Konstruktionsmaschinen über der Stadt wie hässliche, metallische Geier. Sie bargen die Leichen – Leichen die bald in dem Massengrab im Osten der Stadt ihre letzte Ruhe finden würden. Wenn sie anhand ihrer DNA identifiziert werden konnten, würde ihr Name am Ende mit Millionen anderen auf einem Denkmal stehen. Seine Mutter hatte ein besseres Ende verdient. Er hatte sich entschieden, ihre Leiche selbst zu bergen, um sie an der Seite ihres Bruders zu beerdigen.

Die ganze Stadt lag unter einer grauen Staubwolke, die das Licht dämmrig erscheinen ließ. Die Luft war stickig und es stank nach Verwesung. Dies war die Stadt, in der er aufgewachsen war, und sie war ein Trümmerhaufen. Er erinnerte sich an die Häuser von Leuten, die er einst gekannt hatte. Vor Ewigkeiten, so schien es, hatte sein Onkel in diesem Sektor Orchideen gepflanzt, die auf ganz Cardassia berühmt gewesen waren. Nichts davon war mehr übrig.

Als er den Punkt erreichte, wo einmal Tains Haus gestanden hatte, war ihm so übel, dass er das Gefühl hatte, sich übergeben zu müssen. Er gab schließlich auf und setzte die Atemmaske auf, die Raghmans Leute ihm in den Wagen gelegt hatten. Die klare Luft war erholsam.

Elim ließ sich einige Minuten Zeit, bevor er die Konstruktionsdrohne von seinem Fahrzeug löste, und sie an die Arbeit schickte. Von dem oberen Teil des Hauses war nur noch Asche übrig, aber Mila hatte sich im Keller befunden, als es getroffen wurde. Das, zusammen damit dass die Trümmer Luft von ihr ferngehalten hatten, gab ihm Hoffnung, dass ihre Leiche noch relativ intakt war. Er sah zu, als die Drohne Stück für Stück die Reste dessen verschwinden ließ, was einmal das Haus gewesen war, in dem er aufgewachsen war. Die Maschine basierte auf einem ähnlichen Prinzip wie die Replikatoren – sie transformierte alles was sie aufnahm zu elementaren Materialien und Energie, welche später dazu benutzt werden würden, die Stadt neu aufzubauen.

Elim sah etwas zwischen den Trümmern glänzen, und stoppte die Drohne, um herauszufinden, was es war. Wenige Bestandteile des Hauses waren noch zu identifizieren. Als er die Asche beiseite wischte, fand er einen Rest von Tains Schreibtisch, der sich im oberen Stockwerk befunden hatte. Die Tischplatte war aus einem recht seltenen Metallgemisch gewesen. Eitelkeit – Tain hatte sich zwar nur selten zu dieser Eigenschaft bekannt, aber er war ein durchaus eitler Mann gewesen. Was sonst rechtfertigte eine solche Verschwendung von Ressourcen? Daneben war das, was seine Aufmerksamkeit erweckt hatte – eine kleine Kristallstatue, welche die Zerstörung wie durch ein Wunder überlebt hatte. Es war die schwarze Statue eines Reithundes, der zum Sprung ansetzte. Elim erinnerte sich, dass sie in einer Vitrine neben Tains Schreibtisch gestanden hatte. Er hob die Statue auf und wischte den Staub ab.

Als Junge war er einmal mit Tain zusammen Reiten gegangen. Damals hatte er noch nicht gewusst, dass Tain sein Vater war, aber er bewunderte ihn, weil seine Eltern ihn bewunderten. Seine Mutter hatte ihm immer gesagt, dass Tain ein wichtiger Mann war, und Elim wünschte sich nichts mehr, als ihn zu beeindrucken. Der erste Eindruck den er hinterließ war kläglich - Elim hatte noch nie zuvor einen Hund geritten, und wurde prompt abgeworfen. Das hatte ihn nicht davon abgehalten, es erneut zu versuchen, solange, bis es ihm gelang. Tain war die ganze Zeit dabei geblieben, und am Ende schien er beinahe stolz auf ihn zu sein. Es war eine der wenigen guten Erinnerungen, die Elim an seinen Vater hatte.

Was für eine seltsame Fügung, dass ausgerechnet diese Statue erhalten geblieben war. Elim seufzte, und war fast versucht, sie zurück zu werfen. Tain war tot. Welchen Sinn machte es, sich an solchen Tand zu klammern? Am Ende jedoch packte er sie in seinen Rucksack, bevor er die Drohne weitermachen ließ.

Erinnerung war eine eigenartige Sache. Manchmal kam es ihm vor, als gäbe es zwei verschiedene Tains in seiner Vergangenheit – den Vater und Mentor, den er geliebt hatte, und den skrupellosen Despoten, den er gehasst hatte. Tain hatte ihn benutzt und misshandelt, aber er war auch der Mann der ihn gezeugt und aufgezogen hatte. Er konnte das nicht einfach vergessen.

Am Ende des Tages, nachdem er den Körper seiner Mutter neben Grab seines Onkels zur letzten Ruhe gebettet hatte, stellte er die Statue in seiner Wohnung auf ein Regal. In demselben Regal standen ein Bild, das Ziyal gemalt hatte, ein Bonsai von Dr. Bashir, und eine bajoranische Gebetsschale von Iro.

Erinnerung war eine seltsame Sache. Jede Begegnung im Leben führte zu guten und schlechten Erinnerungen. Man lernte aus ihnen, doch am Ende zählten die Erinnerungen, die das Leben bereicherten. Egal, wie rar sie gewesen sein mochten.

### Raumschiff Raklet, 2372

Elim strich über die Wände des Schiffes und runzelte die Stirn. Es war ein eigenartiges Gefühl. So als berühre er einen lebendigen Organismus.

„Ich sehe, die Raklet fasziniert dich.“

Er sah auf und musterte Raghman. Es war keine große Überraschung gewesen, dass sie es gewesen war, die ihn hatte entführen lassen. Er war nicht unbedingt traurig, dass ein Doppelgänger seinen Platz in dem illustren Rehabilitationszentrum der Föderation einnehmen würde. „Ist das der Name dieses Schiffes?“

„Es war der Name meines ersten Schiffes, wenn dich das interessiert. Es war ein Groumall Klasse Frachter, ironischerweise wurde er von den Klingonen zerstört. Dies ist natürlich ein ganz anderes Schiff, aber ich mochte den Namen.“

Er betrachtete die schimmernden Wände der Raklet. „Wie wurde es gebaut?“

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht genau. Wir haben es gefunden. Zusammen mit einigen anderen nützlichen Dingen.“

Er konnte sich des Gefühls nicht ganz erwehren, dass sie log. „Wer ist wir?“

„Du wirst sehen.“ Sie lächelte. „Warum begleitest du mich nicht zur Brücke? Wir sind beinahe an unserem Bestimmungsort angelangt, und ich bin sicher, der Anblick wird dich interessieren.“

.

Elim brauchte einen Moment, bis er sich auf der Karte auf dem Schirm orientiert hatte. „Wir sind im Gandoriansektor?“

Es hieß, dass sie fast das gesamte cardassianische Raumgebiet durchquert hatten. Sie waren nun nah an der romulanischen Grenze, in einem Teil ihres Raumgebiets, das die meisten Schiffe mieden. Dieser Sektor war berüchtigt für elektromagnetische Stürme, giftige Nebel und andere Raumphänomene, die ihn unpassierbar machten. Er war umgeben von einem Asteroidenfeld, an dessen Rand sie sich gerade befanden. Das Gebiet formte eine natürliche Grenze zwischen cardassianischem und romulanischem Territorium, und war einer der Gründe für die Jahre des Friedens zwischen ihren Völkern.

„Gibt es hier etwas, von dem ich nichts weiß?“

Raghman lächelte. „So einiges.“ Sie nickte dem Navigator zu, und das Schiff bewegte sich weiter auf den Asteroidengürtel zu. Je näher sie kamen, desto klarer erkannte man eine Passage zwischen den Asteroiden, die sich vor ihnen auftat. Die Raklet flog langsam, aber zielsicher, zwischen den Hindernissen hindurch. Schließlich verharrte das Schiff. Vor ihnen befand sich eine Asteroidenformation, die eine eigenartige Symmetrie bildete.

Vier weitere Besatzungsmitglieder traten neben Raghman, und die fünf starrten zusammen auf den Bildschirm. Sie waren sehr jung, dachte Elim. Alle Besatzungsmitglieder der Raklet waren sehr jung. Der Gedanke machte ihn nachdenklich. Gerade als er das Gefühl hatte, den Gedanken greifen zu können, wurde er abgelenkt.

Vor ihnen, inmitten der Asteroidenformation, öffnete sich ein Wurmloch. Die Raklet beschleunigte fast augenblicklich, und Sekunden später befanden sie sich in einem völlig anderen Raumbereich. Nein… ein Blick auf die Koordinaten sagte ihm, dass das nicht ganz stimmte. Sie befanden sich im Zentrum des Gandoriansektors. Hinter ihnen befand sich eine Gruppe von Satelliten, welche in genau der gleichen Formation angeordnet waren, wie die Asteroiden. „Ein künstliches Wurmloch?“ fragte er ungläubig.

Raghman grinste, aber schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin kein Wissenschaftler, aber mir wurde gesagt, das ist nicht ganz, was es ist. Es eine Art Tür in ein anderes Raumzeitkontinuum. Wir fliegen hindurch, und hier, an diesem Ort, ist eine weitere Tür. Theoretisch könnte es hunderte davon geben, aber dies sind die einzigen, die wir gefunden haben. Sie wurden von einer sehr alten Rasse gebaut, lange vor der Existenz humanoider Spezies, soviel scheint klar zu sein. Niemand weiß genau, wie sie funktionieren. Dieser Ort wurde von romulanischen Schmugglern verwendet, wir haben sie nie gefragt, wie sie ihn gefunden haben, aber er hat sich sehr nützlich für uns erwiesen.“

Vor ihnen befand sich ein Sternsystem mit zwei Planeten. Die Raklet flog in Richtung des kleineren Planeten, in dessen Orbit sich eine Raumstation befand. Sie ähnelte den Nor Stationen, aber sie war größer. Sehr viel größer. Elim erinnerte sich plötzlich, dass er sie zuvor gesehen hatte – auf einem Foto, das Dr. Prelar ihm gezeigt hatte.

„Wir nennen sie Sandun“, sagte Raghman lächelnd.

Zuflucht? Ein passender Name. „Wirst du mir nun endlich sagen, wen du mit wir meinst?“

„Die Antamon.“

Die verlorenen Kinder? Es ergab keinen Sinn.

„Du wirst es bald genug verstehen“, sagte sie. „Ich habe diesen Ort vor langer Zeit gefunden, zu einem Zeitpunkt, an dem ich weitaus bessere Verwendung dafür hatte als romulanische Schmuggler. Ich habe ihn mir angeeignet, und heute ist er ein Zuhause für andere, die ihn ebenso sehr brauchen. Es gibt einige Dinge über mich und meine Leute, die ich dir nie erzählt habe. Es war immer ein gefährliches Wissen, aber ich denke, die Zeit ist nun gekommen, es mit dir zu teilen.“ Sie strich mit einer Hand über den Rahmen des Fensters. „Du hast mir einmal gesagt, ich könnte nicht Legat Raghmans Tochter sein, weil Inara sich zu meiner Zeugung Lichtjahre von ihm entfernt befand. Das ist natürlich Unsinn. Alles was es heißt ist, dass sie nicht meine Mutter sein kann.“

Elim holte tief Luft. Natürlich, solch eine offensichtliche Erklärung. „Und deine Mutter war…“

„Eine romulanische Gefangene. Sie war ein Tal’shiar Spion. Mein Vater war der Agent, der sie verhörte.“

Sie betrachtete ihre Hand. „Mir wurde gesagt, dass mein Blut grün war als ich geboren wurde, aber mein Vater hat natürlich das Nötige tun lassen, damit ich normal aussehe.“

„Und Inara?“

„Erbkrankheiten, sie konnte keine Kinder bekommen. Ein tragisches Schicksal für eine Frau, aber mein Vater liebte sie. Sie hat nie in Frage gestellt, woher die Kinder kamen. Die meisten meiner Geschwister wurden allerdings im Reagenzglas gezeugt. Mein Vater war ein Perfektionist. Das Datum… war ein Fehler, den er mit meinen Geschwistern nicht beging.“

„Hast du das immer gewusst?“ Elim dachte an seine eigene Kindheit zurück. Er hatte erst sehr spät erfahren, wer sein wahrer Vater war, und er war dankbar dafür.

„Ich fand es heraus, als ich sehr jung war, zwangsläufig. Es ist so… meine Mutter hat mir eine sehr spezielle Gabe mitgegeben. Vielleicht sollte ich sagen meine beiden Eltern, aber es waren ihre Gene, die den Schlüssel darstellten. Hast du wirklich nie in Frage gestellt wie ich weiß, wenn du lügst?“

Elim trat unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück. „Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, aber… du hast empathische Fähigkeiten?“

Sie lachte. „Jagt es dir so viel Angst ein, dass du der Wahrheit nicht ins Auge sehen kannst? Du weißt es doch längst, Elim, wenn du ehrlich bist. Ich bin Telepathin.“

### Deep Space Nine, 2375

_Ich hoffe, er entschlüsselt diesmal etwas, das nützlich für uns ist. Es wäre gut für die Moral wenn wir endlich mal einen entscheidenden Sieg über die Cardis erringen würden._

Elim schloss für einen Moment die Augen und versuchte sich auf den Code zu konzentrieren, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Das Wirrwarr von Gedanken war plötzlich erstickend.

„Müssen Sie mir so nahe kommen?“, sagte er ärgerlich, und wich einem der Gäste aus. „Entschuldigen Sie mich, aber ich gehe besser.“

Er hörte nicht, was der Doktor antwortete. Es war schlimm genug gewesen, als er neu auf der Station gewesen war. Er hatte gedacht, er hätte sich an die verächtlichen Blicke der Bajoraner gewöhnt.

_Warum ist er überhaupt noch hier? Warum ist er nicht zusammen mit dem Rest seiner Rasse? Ich hoffe, wenn die Allianz gesiegt hat, muss ich nie wieder eins von diesen Monstern sehen._

_Ich hoffe, das Dominion lässt es an den Cardassianern aus, wenn ihre Truppen weiter Verluste erleiden. Dann bekommen die verdammten Cardis endlich, was sie verdienen._

_Endlich schmecken sie mal ihre eigene Medizin._

_Propheten, ich hoffe, diesmal erholen sie sich nicht wieder._

Elim atmete tief durch, als die Tür seines Geschäftes sich hinter ihm schloss. Er verstand nicht, warum es plötzlich so schwierig war, all diese Gedanken auszuschließen. Er hatte es unter Kontrolle gehabt, als er Sandun verließ, sonst hätte Raghman ihn nicht gehen lassen.

Er rief die Daten auf, an denen er arbeitete. Es war schwierig genug, ohne die Ablenkung. Der Code war sehr komplex, er musste es wissen, er hatte ihn selbst entworfen.

O’Brien hatte Recht, die Allianz brauchte einen Sieg. Die Moral der Truppen war auf einem neuen Tiefpunkt angelangt. Einen Sieg, der hunderten Cardassianern das Leben kosten würde. Ihm war plötzlich übel.

Warum half er diesen Leuten, die sein Volk hassten? Alles was sie wollten, war, Cardassianer umzubringen, und er half ihnen dabei. Die Soldaten taten nur, was ihnen befohlen wurde, es war nicht ihre Schuld, dass ihre Anführer den Verstand verloren hatten. Einen Moment lang wünschte er sich sehnlichst er hätte Dukat umgebracht, als er die Chance dazu hatte. Dies alles war seine Schuld. Wenn er rechtzeitig gehandelt hätte, wäre all dies nie geschehen!

Er nahm kaum wahr, dass die Tür aufging. Odo trat ein, und sagte etwas. Elim starrte ihn an. Einen Augenblick lang verstand er nicht, was nicht stimmte, warum er Odo nicht verstehen konnte. Im nächsten lachte er beinahe – Odo dachte nichts, oder besser gesagt, er konnte nicht hören was Odo dachte. Er konnte die Gedanken des Wandlers nicht wahrnehmen. Raghman hatte ihm das gesagt, die Wandler dachten nicht wie Humanoiden dachten… Aber Odo sah humanoid aus, also versuchte sein Geist dennoch sich auszustrecken und wahrzunehmen, wo es nichts wahrzunehmen gab. Die Ironie des Ganzen.

Elim rang nach Luft. Es war zu viel, zu überwältigend, es war beinahe wie… „Luft, ich bekomme keine Luft…“, brachte er hervor, bevor alles um ihn herum schwarz wurde.

### Orbitale Basis Sandun, 2372

„Cardassianische Geschichte, Elim. Es ist ein faszinierendes Thema, eines das unser Volk zu sehr vernachlässigt. Wir haben die archäologischen Funde auf unserem Planeten verschleudert wie Tand, und die Geschichte, die unsere Kinder lernen, ist die Geschichte, die in den offiziellen Aufzeichnungen des Imperiums existiert. Es gibt viele Dinge, die die meisten Cardassianer niemals wissen werden. Was weißt du über die Geburt unseres glorreichen Imperiums, frage ich mich?“

Nachdem die Raklet angedockt hatte, hatte Raghman angeboten, ihn durch die Station zu führen. Nebenbei war es anscheinend auch eine Erklärung, was die Antamon wirklich waren, wenn auch eine sehr umständliche. Nach dem, was er bislang sah, waren die Antamon vor allem sehr buchstäblich Kinder. Die Station war voll mit Kindern – cardassianischen Kindern, und halb-cardassianischen Kindern. Sie sahen sie lernen, trainieren… und spielen. Einige sahen zu ihnen, wenn sie vorbeigingen, und Elim gewann das Gefühl, dass es etwas in Raghmans Geschichte gab, das er noch nicht wirklich verstand. Eines war sicher, sie war nicht der einzige Telepath auf dieser Station. Er kam ihr entgegen und rezitierte, was er über cardassianische Geschichte gelernt hatte.

„Es begann vor fünfhundert Jahren, mit dem Niedergang der hebitianischen Herrschaft. Was wir heute Cardassia nennen, war in dieser Zeit Hebitia. Unsere Gesellschaft war geteilt, es gab keine einheitliche Regierung. Die Cardassianer dieser Zeit waren undiszipliniert, primitiv. Sie verehrten eine Reihe unterschiedlicher Götter, nur wenige der damaligen Religionen existieren noch. Der oralische Weg ist eine von ihnen. Ihr Leben war primitiv, aber sie waren damit zufrieden, sie hatten keinerlei Motivation sich zu verbessern. Das Cardassia dieser Zeit war reich an Ressourcen. Die Dinge änderten sich, als unsere Ressourcen knapp wurden. Es kam eine Zeit der Aufklärung, in der die Cardassianer realisierten, dass unser Volk ein einheitliches, starkes System braucht, um zu überleben. Die Strukturen, die unser Volk in den folgenden Jahrhunderten leiteten formten sich – das Zentralkommando, die Detapa, der obsidianische Orden. Wir wurden stärker, disziplinierter, wir ließen ab von altem Aberglauben – so wurden wir zu der überlegen Rasse, die wir heute sind.“

Raghman lächelte. „Ja, so steht es in den Textbüchern. Es ist eine gute Geschichte, der Triumph von Intelligenz über Unwissen, von Disziplin über Schwäche. Der Beweis, dass es sich lohnt, wenn das Individuum seine selbstsüchtigen Triebe für das Wohl der Gesamtheit opfert. Es zeigt, dass es unsere Einigkeit, unser Glaube an unseren Staat ist, was uns stark macht und über andere Rassen erhebt. Leider ist es nicht ganz die Wahrheit.“

Das war nicht überraschend. Elim hatte nie besonders viel Vertrauen in Textbücher gehabt, wenn es um Fakten ging, etwas das Bashir nie wirklich verstanden hatte. Der Mensch dachte immer, die cardassianischen Bücher, die Elim ihm gab, beschrieben historische Tatsachen, aber es waren nur Allegorien. Was sie beschrieben, war ein Prinzip. Das Prinzip, dass Ordnung über Chaos triumphiert, Disziplin über Anarchie, Staat über Individuum. Warum Raghman das für überraschend hielt, war ihm nicht ganz klar.

Ihr Lächeln verstärkte sich. „Wir haben nicht besonders viel Wert darauf gelegt, unsere Geschichte zu erforschen. Tatsächlich hatten Teile unserer Gesellschaft immer ein Interesse daran, dass das so bleibt. Es war eine der Aufgaben des obsidianischen Ordens sicherzustellen, dass es nur diese, die eine, Version unserer Geschichte gibt. Dennoch, es gibt noch Aufzeichnungen darüber, was sich wirklich ereignet hat. Archäologische Funde, die an andere Völker verkauft wurden, Spuren in den heutigen Strukturen und in den Aufzeichnungen des Ordens.

Es ist wahr dass die dominante Fraktion vor einigen hundert Jahren unseren Planeten Hebitia nannte. Es ist auch wahr, dass sie ein sehr religiöses Volk waren. Die Priesterkaste war sehr einflussreich. Unser Planet muss Bajor sehr ähnlich gewesen sein. Die Hebitianer besaßen bereits fortschrittliche Technologie, sie waren fähig zur Raumfahrt, und besuchten andere Planeten. Sie waren ein friedliches Volk. Dann, vor fünfhundert Jahren etwa, in einer Zeit die sie die Han Dynastie nannten, änderte sich etwas. Ein Konflikt zwischen unterschiedlichen Fraktionen auf unserem Planeten eskalierte. Eine davon, die, welche letztendlich gewann, nannte sich Cardassianer. Es war dieser Konflikt, dieser Weltkrieg, der unseren Planeten zu der Wüste machte, die er heute ist. Die Cardassianer hatten eine Philosophie, die der der Hebitianer fundamental entgegengesetzt war. Sie glaubten daran, dass ein bestimmter Teil unseres Volkes, der Teil, den sie Cardassianer nannten, die überlegene Rasse unseres Planeten sei, eine allen anderen Völkern überlegene Rasse. Sie glaubten daran, dass sie bestimmt dazu waren, ein ewiges Imperium zu schaffen, ein neues Zeitalter der Erleuchtung und Disziplin. Manchmal, auch heute noch, wird auf Cardassia ein Kind geboren, dass anders aussieht als der Rest von uns. Es hat vielleicht helle Haut, oder andersfarbige Schuppen. Manche haben weißes Haar.“

Elim hatte das Gefühl, er wusste, worauf sie hinauswollte, und es war ein Übelkeit erregender Gedanke. Er hatte es nie in Frage gestellt, warum auch? Es war allgemein akzeptiertes Wissen. „Ich hatte… meine Mutter hatte ein Baby mit heller Haut… aber jeder weiß, dass es ein Geburtsfehler ist, ein genetischer Defekt…“

„Darum werden solche Kinder euthanasiert, bevor andere Defekte sich entwickeln. Abgetrieben, wenn der Defekt im Mutterleib erkannt wird. Wir wissen schließlich, dass es für sie besser ist. Die Familien mit solchen Genen suchen die Partner ihrer Kinder sorgfältig aus, um zu vermeiden, dass sie an die Oberfläche kommen. Manche Männer, wie mein Vater, lassen alle ihre Kinder im Labor zeugen, um ihren Ehefrauen die Abtreibung zu ersparen. Ich habe dich schon einmal gefragt, Elim – hat Enabran deine Augenfarbe ändern lassen? Manche dieser Kinder werden mit gelben oder roten Augen geboren, etwas, dass sich einfach verbergen lässt, wenn der Arzt schnell genug ist. Es ist recht ironisch, findest du nicht, dass in unseren beiden Vätern diese Gene so stark vertreten waren – die Gene der Rasse, die von den Cardassianern ausgelöscht wurde? Genozid… sie vernichteten einen Teil ihres eigenen Volkes, Milliarden von Individuen die nicht in ihr glorreiches neues Reich passten. Sie verwandelten Kontinente die einst blühende Gärten waren in Wüste. Und sie entwickelten ein System das bereits Kinder darauf trainierte jeden Anflug der Talente, die die Hebitianer besessen hatten, zu unterdrücken. Sie stellten sicher, dass nur eine Geschichte in den Büchern steht, die, die sie schrieben. Es gibt viele Cardassianer die Telepathen erkennen und blockieren können. Denkst du wirklich, das ist nur eine Frage der Disziplin?“

„Was willst du damit sagen?“, fragte er unsicher. „Dass wir ein Volk von Telepathen sind?“ Das war schwer zu glauben.

„Wie die Betazoiden? Nein. Einige von uns haben das Potential. Ich bin überzeugt, dass die Priester des alten hebitianischen Reiches Telepathen waren. Ihre Gene haben überlebt, aber nur latent. Unser Volk hat diese Anlagen über Jahrhunderte hinweg unterdrückt, wie die alten Cardassianer es wollten. Der obsidianische Orden hat gute Arbeit geleistet. Die Wissenschaftler die den Mythos der genetischen Defekte widerlegen wollten, wurden ruhig gestellt. Alle Aufzeichnungen, die der allgemein akzeptierten Doktrin nicht entsprachen, wurden vernichtet. Keine verheiratete Frau würde ein Kind ohne medizinische Tests auf die Welt bringen. Wir vermeiden ungeplante Geburten wo es nur geht. Gefangene werden sterilisiert, Waisenkinder ungewisser Herkunft getötet. Es hat lange Zeit funktioniert – bis wir Bajor annektierten.“

„Bajor?“, fragte er ungläubig. Die Geschichte klang fast zu fantastisch, um wahr zu sein, wenn es nicht Belege dafür gäbe, dass sie die Wahrheit sagte. Es stimmte, es gab Aufzeichnungen innerhalb des obsidianischen Ordens. Elim dachte an all die Schriftrollen, die Tain so akribisch gesammelt hatte. Er hatte dem damals nicht viel Bedeutung beigemessen. Es waren Mythen, das hatte er jedenfalls gedacht. Manchmal hatte er die alten Geschichten in den Archiven gelesen, einfach deshalb, weil keiner ihn davon abhalten konnte. Er hatte sie niemals ernst genommen. Es hatte ebenfalls Gerüchte darüber gegeben, dass es andere Aufgaben des Ordens gab, Aufgaben, die mit der inneren Sicherheit zu tun hatten. Elim, der überwiegend mit außenpolitischen Problemen beschäftigt war, hatte darauf vertraut, dass Tains andere Protegés sich darum kümmerten. Er fragte sich flüchtig, warum Tain ihn nie in diesen Teil ihrer Arbeit eingeweiht hatte. Oder war das sein Plan gewesen, als er Elim mit dem oralischen Weg in Kontakt brachte? Leider konnte er keinen seiner alten Kollegen mehr fragen, da Tain sie alle umgebracht hatte.

„Kaum ein Cardassianer wird es gerne hören, aber die Bajoraner sind uns ähnlich. Ähnlich genug um ohne Beihilfe Hybriden zeugen zu können. Hybriden, deren Aussehen, wenn es nicht cardassianisch genug war, ihrem bajoranischen Elternteil zugeschrieben werden konnte. Hinzu kommt, die Bajoraner haben empathische, selbst telepathische Veranlagungen. Sicher hast du bemerkt, dass einige ihrer Priester Berührungstelepathen sind.“ Nein, das hatte er nicht, aber im Nachhinein war es nicht überraschend. Er dachte an Kai Opaka und Vedek Bareil. Einige der bajoranischen Priester lasen Dinge aus dem ‚Pagh‘ die sich mit Einfühlungsvermögen nicht länger erklären ließen. Die Bajoraner behaupteten, dass sie von den Propheten erleuchtet waren – Telepathie war eine sehr viel rationalere Erklärung.

„Das war jedoch nicht das einzige Problem. Die Cardassianer, die auf Bajor stationiert waren, wurden nachlässig. Die Besatzung währte lange, viele von ihnen waren Jahre von ihren Familien getrennt. Sie gingen fremd, bekamen Kinder deren Vater ungewiss war. Sie vermieden die medizinischen Untersuchungen, um den Skandal zu vermeiden. Gaben die Kinder in bajoranische Waisenhäuser, die nicht vom Orden überwacht wurden.“

„Diese Kinder hier… es sind die Kinder von Bajor! Das warst du, du hast sie aus den Waisenhäusern geholt!“ Plötzlich ergaben all diese Puzzleteile endlich Sinn. „Du willst das Zuchtprogramm des obsidianischen Ordens ungeschehen machen… du willst die alten Rassen nach Cardassia zurückbringen?“ Er war sich nicht sicher, was er davon hielt. Vorausgesetzt das war überhaupt möglich – sicher konnte es nicht so einfach sein, Strukturen zu durchbrechen, die Jahrhunderte überdauert hatten – war das etwas, das sie wirklich wollten? Sie stellte es so da, als wären die alten Cardassianer im Unrecht gewesen, als sie diese Entscheidungen getroffen hatten, aber woher wollte er wissen, dass das stimmte? Vielleicht hatte es gute Gründe dafür gegeben, warum diese Anlagen verbannt wurden.

Hinzu kam, selbst wenn alles was sie sagte wahr wäre, sicher konnte es nicht so einfach sein, diese Anlagen erneut an die Oberfläche zu bringen. Ja, es wurden bisweilen Kinder wie sie sie beschrieben hatte auf Cardassia geboren, aber sie waren selten. Selbst wenn die Kinder von Bajor ohne medizinische Tests auf die Welt gekommen waren, wie wahrscheinlich war es, dass sie tatsächlich die Anlagen besaßen, die Raghman wollte? Höchst unwahrscheinlich.

Raghman begegnete seinem Blick mit einem unleserlichen Lächeln. „Das ist ein Grund, ja. Ein weiterer Grund ist, dass diese Kinder keine Familie haben, keine gespaltenen Loyalitäten. Die Antamon sind ihre einzige Familie. Sie verdanken mir ihr Leben – und sie werden das niemals vergessen.“ Sie sah auf die Jungen und Mädchen unter ihnen hinab. „Diese Kinder sind die Zukunft Cardassias, Elim. Mit ihrer Hilfe werden wir uns erneuern und das Volk werden, das wir schon immer hätten sein können. Es ist keine Schwäche, es ist eine neue Stärke. Du wirst sehen.“

Elim war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er da zustimmte. Einerseits konnte er den Vorteil erkennen, den Telepathen seinem Volk bringen würden. Telepathen, die absolut loyal zu Raghman waren? Das war eine andere Sache. Hatte sein Vater davon gewusst?

„Enabran wusste ein paar Dinge über mich. Einiges, was ich dir bislang noch nicht erzählt habe. Vielleicht… später einmal. Er wusste nichts über Sandun, oder über die Antamon.“

Es war das erste Mal, dass sie offensichtlich direkt auf einen seiner Gedanken geantwortet hatte. Es jagte ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken. „Du hast gesagt, Cardassianer können Telepathen blockieren.“

Sie lachte, und diesmal war ein hässlicher Unterton in ihrem Lachen, an den er sich aus Mantissek erinnerte. „Ja, aber du kannst mich nicht blockieren, Elim, das habe ich sichergestellt.“

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Das verstehe ich nicht.“ Er wollte es nicht wirklich verstehen, wenn er ehrlich war.

Sie lächelte und strich mit der Hand über sein Gesicht. „Du weißt, dass du andere Telepathen blockieren kannst, Elim. Du hast erfolgreich Telepathen im Auftrag des Ordens eliminiert, und Enabran wusste sehr gut, warum er dir diese Aufträge gegeben hat. Aber ich wiederhole es – du kannst mich nicht blockieren. Du kannst mich nicht daran hindern, in deinen Gedanken herumzuspielen und Suggestionen in dein Bewusstsein zu pflanzen. Du hast mich eingeladen, vor all diesen Jahren, und das Erste, was ich getan habe, war sicherzustellen, dass diese Tür mir immer offen steht.“

Ihm war übel, aber er wich nicht vor ihrer Hand zurück. „Warum?“

„Du weißt warum.“

Sie hatte ihn gefoltert, und zu ihrer Marionette gemacht, nur aus… „Rache an meinem Vater.“

„Ja!“ Sie zog ihre Hand zurück und ballte sie zur Faust. „Er hat es sich zum Ziel gesetzt mich und alles was mir etwas bedeutet zu vernichten, und er hat es beinahe geschafft. Aber ich habe überlebt, und ich habe mir geschworen, ihm jedes Unrecht dass er mir und meiner Familie angetan hat zurückzuzahlen. Ich hätte dich umbringen können, aber das wäre zu gnädig gewesen. Ich will dass er stirbt in dem Wissen dass er alles verloren hat, alles!“

„Du musst ihn wirklich hassen.“ Elim konnte sich nicht bewegen, und er versuchte es auch nicht. Er glaubte ihr, und es war nicht so erschreckend, wie er gedacht hatte. Ein Teil von ihm hatte es wahrscheinlich immer gewusst.

Sie sah zu den Kindern hinunter, und ihre Hände verkrampften sich um das Geländer. „Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie sehr.“

### Breman Provinz, 2376

Elim hatte alles versucht, um das Geheimnis der kleinen Statue zu entschlüsseln, und langsam war er mit seiner Geduld am Ende. Inzwischen hegte er den Verdacht, dass Tain auf seine alten Tage die Dekadenz der anderen Legaten zu teilen begonnen hatte.

In einem Anfall der Frustration griff er nach der Figur und warf sie quer durch den Raum. Sie prallte an der Wand ab, und brach dann, zu seiner ungläubigen Überraschung, mit einem Knacken in zwei Teile. Als er sich bückte, um sie aufzuheben, fand er endlich heraus, was die Statue verborgen hatte. Einen Datenkristall. Er hob ihn zögernd auf, unsicher, ob er wirklich wissen wollte, was der Kristall beinhaltete.

Als er sich schließlich doch dazu entschloss, den Kristall ins Interface des Tisches zu schieben, wurde er damit belohnt, Tain zwei Worte sagen zu hören, die er in seinem ganzen Leben nicht in den Mund genommen hatte.

„Mein Sohn“, sagte das holographische Abbild seines Vaters, das über dem Tisch erschien, „wenn du diese Nachricht hörst, bedeutet dass, dass ich tot bin und unsere Mission die Bedrohung durch das Dominion zu beenden gescheitert ist. Es heißt außerdem, dass du schließlich nach Cardassia zurückgekehrt bist. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, hatte ich daran niemals wirklich Zweifel.“ Tain grinste flüchtig, bevor er ernst wurde. „Ich weiß, dass mein Versagen Cardassia in Chaos und Anarchie gestürzt haben muss. Meine einzige Rechtfertigung dafür ist, dass ich der Überzeugung war, im besten Interesse unseres Volkes zu handeln.“

Elim verzog das Gesicht. Wenn sein Vater an Cardassia gedacht hätte, wäre er niemals auf dieses Dominionkomplott hereingefallen. Tains Motivation war Hybris gewesen, die Überzeugung, dass er als einziger wusste, was das Beste für Cardassia war. Er hatte mit seinem Leben für diese Hybris bezahlt, aber Cardassia hatte sie weit mehr gekostet.

„Du hast eine große Aufgabe vor dir, aber wenn sie jemand meistern kann, dann bist du es.“

War das die Art, wie Tain versuchte, ihn noch im Tode zu beeinflussen? Schmeichelei? Elim gab zu, dass er einmal sein Leben dafür gegeben hätte, diese Worte von seinem Vater zu hören. Nun riefen sie nur Bitterkeit in ihm wach, und eine Spur Verachtung. Es hatte Jahre gedauert, aber er war schließlich Tains Einfluss entwachsen.

„Komm zur Sache, Enabran“, murmelte er. „Du hast immer viel zu gerne den Klang deiner eigenen Stimme gehört.“


	9. Chapter 9

### Deep Space Nine, 2373

Elim trat seinen Gegner in die Rippen und dieser brach zusammen. Es kostete nur einen weiteren Tritt ins Genick und er war tot. Die Hologramme waren seltsam unbefriedigend.

Seit er von Sandun zurückgekehrt war, erfüllte ihn eine innere Unruhe. Er war voller Energie. Er hatte mit den Kindern dort trainiert, und langsam waren seine alten Fähigkeiten zurückgekommen. Zu Beginn war es demütigend gewesen, von ein paar Halbwüchsigen so leicht im Nahkampf überwältigt zu werden. Elim war einmal ein hervorragender Kämpfer gewesen! Es hatte Ehrgeiz in ihm geweckt, und am Ende der sechs Monate hatte er sich selbst bewiesen, dass er nichts verlernt hatte.

Er hatte sein Training in der Holosuite fortgesetzt, aber es war eigenartig… er wurde noch immer besser. Der Computer gestaltete seine Gegner mit der Zeit schwieriger, aber es fiel ihm nicht schwer, sich anzupassen. Elim machte sich nichts vor, er war kein junger Mann mehr. Etwas war in Sandun geschehen, das er nicht verstand. Zweifellos hing seine endlose Energie damit zusammen.

Zu Beginn war Elim glücklich darüber gewesen. Die Station war leichter erträglich, er fühlte sich stärker, gesünder. Mit der Zeit jedoch stellten sich Nebeneffekte ein. Er war ruhelos. Es fiel ihm schwerer und schwerer, die Fassade des harmlosen und unterwürfigen Schneiders aufrecht zu halten. Am Tag zuvor hätte er beinahe einen seiner Kunden geschlagen. Der Bajoraner hatte ihn provoziert, aber er konnte sich einen solchen Kontrollverlust nicht leisten. Seine Position auf der Station hing davon ab, dass ihn die Bajoraner und Föderationsmitglieder für weitgehend harmlos hielten.

In Sandun hatte er sich nicht so gefühlt, aber er wusste warum. Raghman.

Er hatte versucht, zu meditieren, aber die Techniken, die er in seiner Ausbildung gelernt hatte, erwiesen sich als völlig nutzlos. Elim war nie ein impulsiver Mann gewesen. Nach seiner Ausbildung in Bamarren hatte er niemals Probleme gehabt, seine Gefühle zu beherrschen. Dass er nun auf einmal so leicht die Beherrschung verlor, war demütigend. Umso mehr, da er nicht wirklich wusste, wie er etwas daran ändern sollte.

Oder besser gesagt, ihm fiel nur eine einzige Lösung ein, und es war eine, die er versucht hatte, zu vermeiden.

Elim atmete tief durch. Er hatte noch fast zwei Stunden Zeit übrig, aber er wusste, ein weiterer Kampf würde ihm nicht helfen. Er musste seiner Furcht ins Auge sehen, er hatte keine Wahl. „Computer, Konsole.“

Raghman hatte ihm gezeigt, wie er die Erweiterungen nutzen konnte, die sie Quark hatte installieren lassen. Die Programme waren nicht in Quarks Datenbank gespeichert, aber er hatte den Kristall bei sich. Er musste nur ein paar Veränderungen vornehmen, um zu bekommen, was er wollte.

Elim schloss einen Moment die Augen, bevor er die Taste betätigte. Vielleicht gab es einen anderen Weg, aber er kannte ihn nicht, und seine Zeit lief ab. Er war am Ende immer noch Tains Sohn, und seine einzige Lösung war die, die Tain gewählt hätte. Sein Vater hätte es sicherlich amüsant gefunden.

.

Die fünf Cardassianer kreisten ihn ein. Elim hatte sich inzwischen an den Anblick gewöhnt. Er wusste, sie waren zu gut für ihn. Er hatte sie schließlich so programmiert. Das hieß jedoch nicht, dass er ihnen keinen Widerstand leisten würde. Der Kampf lenkte ihn von dem ab, was danach kommen würde, und er musste zugeben, dass er die Herausforderung genoss.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bevor sie ihn überwältigten, und zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte er genug Verletzungen, um kaum noch stehen zu können. Ein Teil der Schmerzen war Bestandteil der Simulation, das Programm vermied schwerere Verletzungen, ansonsten hätte er schon öfter Dr. Bashir konsultieren müssen. Nur weil er keine gebrochenen Knochen hatte hieß das aber nicht, dass es sich nicht so anfühlte.

Zwei der Männer zogen ihn hoch und stießen ihn durch eine Tür in einen neuen Raum. Elim hatte diesen Raum anhand seiner Erinnerungen programmiert. Es war das Verhörzentrum im Hauptquartier des obsidianischen Ordens, ein Ort an dem er viele Male zuvor gewesen war.

„Bist du sicher, dass du das willst?“

Elim begegnete dem Blick des Hologramms. Nein, er wollte es nicht, aber es war notwendig. Er begann, sich auszuziehen. Kein Grund, seinen Anzug zu ruinieren. „Ja.“

„Du weißt, was du tun musst, wenn du dies beenden willst.“

„Ja.“ Das Programm würde automatisch fünfzehn Minuten vor Ablauf seiner Zeit enden.

Die zwei Männer packten ihn und schleiften ihn zu dem Gestänge vor dem Schreibtisch. Elim wehrte sich unwillkürlich, aber es war natürlich vergeblich. Raghman hatte seine Angst vor Schmerzen nie wirklich ausgetrieben, auch wenn sie ihr Bestes versucht hatte. Nun fügte er sie sich selbst zu, um sich dazu zu konditionieren, ein guter Schoßhund der Bajoraner zu sein.

Elim lachte heiser. Er hatte keine Wahl, wenn er auf der Station bleiben wollte. Er konnte nicht warten, bis seine Aggressivität dermaßen unkontrollierbar wurde, dass er wirklich jemanden schlug. Einen Bajoraner, oder schlimmer, einen Angehörigen der Sternenflotte. Der gute Doktor forderte es geradezu heraus. Es wäre es fast wert, nur um den Ausdruck der Überraschung auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen.

Elim hatte nie ganz verstanden, was der Doktor sich dachte. Ja, sie aßen zusammen zu Mittag, aber deswegen waren sie keine Freunde! Doktor Bashir wusste, dass Elim für den obsidianischen Orden gearbeitet hatte, er hatte ihn kaltblütig morden sehen. Hielt er ihn für einen zahmen Killer? Dachte er, Elim wäre auf seiner Seite? Bashir verhielt sich so, als wäre er einer von seinen Sternenflottenkameraden, jemand, der ihm nie in den Rücken fallen würde. Menschen waren so unglaublich töricht. 

Elim sah zur Seite, als die Frau das Steuergerät hob. Es war nur ein Abbild aus Energie, die wahre Steuereinheit war in dem Kristall, den er mit dem Interface der Holosuite verbunden hatte. Das Resultat war das Gleiche. Elim schrie, als Schmerz ihn durchflutete.

.

„Geht es Ihnen gut?“

Bashir hatte diesen Blick in den Augen. Den hartnäckigen Blick, der besagte dass er nicht lockerlassen würde.

„Sie sehen aus, als hätten Sie Schmerzen.“

„Ich versichere Ihnen, Doktor, ich bin wohlauf.“ Bis auf einige Prellungen und die Erschöpfung, die eine Stunde der Folter mit sich brachte. Die Wahrheit war, Elim war wohlauf. Es ging ihm besser, als er es sich gewünscht hätte. Er hatte sich noch nie zuvor so schnell erholt. Das hieß nur, dass er das Programm das nächste Mal länger laufen lassen musste, oder, wenn das nicht möglich war, die Intensität erhöhen. Elim lächelte, und trank einen Schluck Kanar. „Aber Ihre Sorge rührt mich.“

Bashir runzelte die Stirn. Ja, Elim wusste, der Arzt konnte sehen, dass er Schmerzen hatte. Er bewegte sich ohne Zweifel steifer und vorsichtiger als sonst. Wenn er es aber zugab, würde Bashir nur versuchen, ihn zur Krankenstation zu schleifen.

„Nun, ich hoffe, dass Sie nicht wieder auf mysteriöse Weise verschwinden.“ Bashir versuchte noch immer hin und wieder herauszufinden, was mit Elims Implantat passiert war. Es amüsierte ihn.

„Ich verspreche Ihnen, Doktor, wenn ich das Bedürfnis verspüre, meine Bekannten auf Bajor zu besuchen, werde ich es Sie wissen lassen.“

Bashirs Gesicht verfinsterte sich, aber er sagte nichts. Natürlich durchschaute selbst der Doktor diese durchsichtige Lüge, aber das Amüsante daran war, er stellte ihn nicht zur Rede, sondern brütete nur vor sich hin. So als würde sein anschuldigender Blick alleine ausreichen, Elim dazu zu bringen, ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen.

Elim grinste, und trank einen weiteren Schluck. Er genoss seine Treffen mit dem Doktor.

.

Elim hörte das Zischen der Tür, und einen Augenblick lang begriff er nicht, was es hieß. Im nächsten Moment hörte er, wie jemand schockiert Luft holte, und fürchtete sich fast, die Augen zu öffnen.

„Aufhören! Computer, Programm beenden!“

Wie zu erwarten geschah nichts, der Computer war darauf programmiert, nur auf Elims Stimme zu reagieren. Wie war sie überhaupt in die Holosuite gekommen? Er würde ein ernstes Wort mit Quark reden müssen.

„Programm beenden“, krächzte er. Er fiel zu Boden, als die Simulation verschwand, und stemmte sich mühsam hoch. „Ziyal… was tust du hier?“

Die junge Frau starrte entsetzt auf ihn herunter. Elim wusste, es war kein schöner Anblick. Sie hätte ihn nie so sehen sollen. „Bashir sagte… Ich habe die Sicherheitssperren überbrückt.“

„Fluch auf Bashir! Der gute Doktor sollte sich besser um seine eigenen Angelegenheiten kümmern.“ Ein Teil von ihm war stolz auf sie. Elim hatte begonnen, Ziyal Codierungen beizubringen, aber er hatte nicht gedacht, dass seine Schülerin schon so weit fortgeschritten war. Der weitaus größere Teil war wütend – auf Bashir. Konnte der Mensch sich nicht ein einziges Mal aus Elims Angelegenheiten heraushalten? Elim hustete. Rippenprellungen. Gaben ihm das Gefühl er würde keine Luft bekommen und sein Brustkorb schmerzte bei jedem Atemzug. Ein sehr unangenehmes Paradox. Er hatte angefangen, die Sperren des Programms aufzuheben, als klar wurde, dass seine Verletzungen schnell heilten. Es waren nicht nur die Nachwirkungen des Schmerzstimulators, die schneller und schneller verschwanden, das gleiche galt für oberflächliche Wunden. Er hatte es bislang noch nicht gewagt, schwerere Verletzungen zuzulassen, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass auch diese heilen würden. Es war mehr als beunruhigend.

Ziyal kniete neben ihm nieder und strich mit der Hand über eine seiner Prellungen. „Was ist das hier?“

„Etwas, das du nicht hättest sehen sollen.“

Er entzog sich ihr, kam auf die Füße, und begann mühsam, sich wieder anzukleiden.

Sie sah etwas hilflos zu ihm auf. „Bitte, Elim, rede mit mir. Warum tust du dir das an?“

Elim lächelte grimmig. Ziyal war eine kluge Frau, und sie kannte ihn. Sie zog nicht einmal in Erwägung, dass jemand ihn hierzu gezwungen hatte. Bashir wäre ohne Zweifel zu anderen Schlüssen gelangt.

„Es ist etwas, das ich brauche“, sagte er sanft. Er erwartete nicht, dass sie es verstand. Wie konnte sie? Aber er wollte, dass sie es akzeptierte. Er konnte nicht zulassen, dass sie sich einmischte.

„Warum?“

„Um auf dieser Station zu überleben?“

Er begegnete ihrem Blick standfest, und schließlich sah sie zur Seite. „Wie oft hast du das bereits getan? Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich es nicht früher bemerkt habe!“

„Mach dir keine Vorwürfe. Ich habe mir große Mühe gegeben, es vor dir zu verbergen.“ Bemühungen, die Dr. Bashir mit ein paar wenigen Worten zunichte gemacht hatte. Wenn der Arzt in diesem Moment hier gewesen wäre… Alles in allem war es sehr gut, dass dem nicht so war. Ziyal stand auf und starrte ihn an, bis er schließlich ihre Frage beantwortete. „Jede Woche.“

Sie presste kurz die Lippen zusammen, dann trat sie auf ihn zu. „Du musst solche Schmerzen haben…“

„Das ist so ziemlich der Punkt“, erwiderte er ironisch.

Ziyal strich mit der Hand über sein Gesicht, und es fiel ihm zum ersten Mal schwer, zu verstehen, was sie dachte. Schließlich zog sie seinen Kopf zu sich herunter und küsste ihn.

Elim war im ersten Moment überrascht, bevor er den Kuss erwiderte. Sie akzeptierte es. Er hätte das erwarten sollen.

### Orbitale Basis Sandun, 2372

Elim wanderte den Habitatring der Station entlang. Sandun war den Nor Stationen recht ähnlich, auch wenn es etliche Unterschiede gab, die er noch nicht ganz einordnen konnte. Eines war sicher, die Technik der Antamon war der cardassianischen weit voraus. Raghman hatte gesagt, dass sie sich die Technik anderer Rassen angeeignet hatten, unter anderem auch die der alten Rasse, welche das Portal gebaut hatte. Das erklärte einiges, aber nicht alles. Die Schiffe im Orbit sahen wie zusammengestückelte Frachtschiffe aus, aber wenn die Raklet ein Beispiel war, waren sie alles andere als das. Es gab etliche Bereiche der Station, zu denen er keinen Zugang hatte, und die zwei Männer, die ihm mit etwas Abstand folgten, waren alles andere als unauffällig. Er hätte liebend gerne gewusst, was dort vor sich ging.

Einige Meter vor ihm befand sich eine Frau, die ihm vielleicht ein paar Antworten geben konnte. Er beschleunigte seinen Schritt, um zu ihr aufzuholen. „Miss Ghemor?“

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und zögerte einen Moment, bevor sie ihn begrüßte.

„Ich habe ihren Vater getroffen“, sagte Elim. „Er ist ein bemerkenswerter Mann.“

„Ich bin überrascht, Sie das sagen zu hören“, sagte Ghemor zurückhaltend.

„Warum? Weil er gegen die Regierung konspiriert hat? Cardassias gegenwärtige Regierung ist korrupt und verdient jede Opposition. Ihr Vater ist ein Patriot, ich kann das respektieren.“

Sie lächelte. „Danke, Mr. Garak. Mein Vater und ich waren oft unterschiedlicher Meinung, aber ich habe ihn immer bewundert. Gul Raghman hat mir erzählt, welche Rolle Sie bei seiner Flucht gespielt haben. Meine Familie steht in Ihrer Schuld. Bitte, nennen Sie mich Iliana.“

Elim war überrascht. Das war eine recht schwerwiegende Aussage. Iliana mochte keine Möglichkeit haben, diese Schuld einzulösen – ihre Familie hatte kaum Hoffnung, dass sie jemals nach Cardassia zurückkehren würde – aber das mochte sich ändern.

„Es ist mir eine Ehre, Iliana. Mein Vorname ist Elim.“

Sie nickte. „Hast du schon die Arkaden im oberen Teil dieser Station gesehen?“

„Nein, leider noch nicht.“

„Es gibt dort ein sehr schönes Restaurant. Wie wäre es, wenn wir dort zusammen Mittag essen? Ich bin sicher, du kannst mir noch einiges über meinen Vater erzählen, das Raghman nicht wusste.“

Elim betrachtete Iliana Ghemor, und ihm wurde klar, dass diese junge Frau ihren Vater wirklich liebte. Welch eine Vergeudung. Hier war Iliana, mit dem Aussehen einer Bajoranerin, gefangen auf dieser Station, während ihr Vater im Exil lebte. Zwei patriotische Cardassianer, die beide so viel Gutes für ihr Volk hätten bewirken können.

„Es ist mir eine Freude“, sagte er.

Die Arkaden waren ein riesiges Arboretum oberhalb der Promenade. Sandun hatte mehr Stockwerke als Terok Nor, und mehrere innere Ringe zwischen dem Habitatring und dem Andockring. Elim hatte sich bislang nur im innersten Bereich der Station aufgehalten. Iliana hatte recht gehabt, die Arkaden waren sehenswert. Elim ließ seine Augen über die Fülle an Pflanzen wandern, eine aus cardassianischer Sicht geradezu dekadente Verschwendung. Es musste Unmengen an Wasser kosten, all dies am Leben zu halten.

Das Restaurant befand sich oberhalb des Gartens, mit einem Balkon mit dem man nicht nur den gesamten Garten überblicken konnte, sondern auch einen hervorragenden Blick auf den Weltraum und den Planeten außerhalb der Station hatte. Elim erinnerte sich an das Foto, das Dr. Prelar ihm gezeigt hatte. Die Feier musste in einem der äußeren Ringe der Station stattgefunden haben. Wieder fragte er sich, was sich dort befand.

„Sie müssen einige begabte Botaniker hier haben“, sagte er beiläufig, als sie sich setzten.

Iliana nickte. „Wir haben etliche begabte Wissenschaftler hier.“

Elim horchte auf, aber sie führte es nicht weiter aus. Stattdessen fragte sie ihn nach seiner Begegnung mit ihrem Vater, und er erzählte ihr, was er wusste. Er konnte sehen, dass es zwiespältige Gefühle in ihr wachrief, dass ihr Vater so leicht bereit gewesen war zu glauben, dass Kira Iliana war, und dass er sich so gut mit Kira verstanden hatte.

„Die Ironie dabei ist, ich wäre beinahe Kira Nerys geworden“, sagte sie. Sie presste kurz die Lippen zusammen. „Die Shakaar haben meinen Verlobten ermordet, ich wäre liebend gerne ihr Untergang gewesen, aber unsere Leute haben es nicht geschafft, Kira gefangen zu nehmen. Somit wurde ich Pala Timar, eine Frau die im Verdacht stand, Kontakt mit der Entora Zelle zu haben. Manchmal frage ich mich, wie die Dinge anders verlaufen wären, hätten wir noch einige Monate gewartet.“

Sie schwieg einen Moment, in Gedanken versunken.

Elim konzentrierte sich auf seine Mahlzeit. Er hatte seit langem kein so gutes cardassianisches Essen mehr gegessen. Das Essen im Replimat war sättigend, aber kaum genießbar. Quark wusste zwar, wie Cardassianer ihr Essen mochten, aber er hatte nur noch selten die Zutaten. Kein Profit, mit nur einem einzigen Cardassianer auf der Station.

Elim wurde abgelenkt, als sich plötzlich das wurmlochähnliche Portal zwischen den Satelliten öffnete. Nun, da er die Muße hatte, es genauer zu betrachten, konnte er die Unterschiede zu dem bajoranischen Wurmloch sehen. Es sah aus, als wenn der Raum zwischen den Satelliten sich zu einem Mahlstrom blauen Lichtes verformte, bevor ein Schiff daraus auftauchte. Sobald das Schiff den Horizont der Anomalie verlassen hatte, verschwand sie wieder. Das Schiff, das hindurchgekommen war, ähnelte einem Drakiri Frachter, aber es gab ein paar entscheidende Unterschiede. Während wie bei den Frachtern der größte Teil des Schiffes eine Kugel formte, erinnerten die sternförmig davon ausgehenden Triebwerke an bajoranisches Design.

„Was für eine Art von Schiff ist das?“, fragte er fasziniert.

Iliana warf einen uninteressierten Blick nach draußen, so als sei dieser Anblick für sie alltäglich. „Nur ein Trümmersammler. Sie bergen Rohmaterialien, die wir zum Schiffsbau verwenden können.“

Wieder führte sie das nicht weiter aus. Elim war einen Moment lang versucht, nachzuhaken, dann änderte er seine Meinung, und wechselte das Thema. Wenn die Antamon andere Schiffe bauten, als die, die er bereits gesehen hatte, wollte Raghman ihn das offensichtlich nicht wissen lassen, ansonsten wäre sie seinen Fragen danach nicht dauernd ausgewichen.

„Wie kommt es, dass du nun hier bist?“ Es war eine Frage, die Elim seit längeren beschäftigte. Er hatte bemerkt, dass etliche ehemalige Agenten des obsidianischen Ordens auf der Station waren, alles Agenten, die wie Iliana auf Bajor eingesetzt gewesen waren.

Iliana bedachte ihn mit einem etwas überraschten Blick, dann seufzte sie. „Ich hatte geglaubt, du würdest es wissen – aber wahrscheinlich irre ich mich da, du warst schließlich kein aktives Mitglied des Ordens mehr, als diese Entscheidung gefällt wurde.“ Sie hielt einen Moment inne. „Als unsere Truppen von Bajor abzogen, wurden alle Agenten, die noch auf Bajor aktiv waren, zurückgelassen. Es ist nicht ganz klar warum. Wahrscheinlich wäre es zu kompliziert gewesen, uns zu erklären. Offiziell gab man uns die Schuld daran, wie die Dinge auf Bajor gelaufen sind. Es war unsere Aufgabe, den Untergrund zu zerschlagen, und wir haben diese Aufgabe nicht erfüllt. Bajor ging verloren. Uns dort zu lassen war die Strafe für unser Versagen.“

Elim war einen Moment lang schockiert. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass Tain eine solche Entscheidung getroffen hatte, er war immer ein eiskalter Pragmatist gewesen, aber es war eines der monströseren Dinge, die er getan hatte. Der Auftrag dieser Agenten war von Beginn an unerfüllbar gewesen. Es waren junge, idealistische Cardassianer die ihr Leben für Cardassia aufs Spiel gesetzt hatten – es ihnen so zu vergelten war eine Schande.

„Also hat Raghman euch gefunden?“

„Gefunden, gerettet… wir alle schulden Raghman auf die ein oder andere Weise unser Leben.“ Sie drehte ihre Gabel zwischen den Fingern. „Du musst verstehen, der Orden redet vielleicht nicht gerne darüber, aber diese Aufträge verliefen selten wie geplant. Vielleicht war das auch ein Grund, warum man uns zurück ließ – bevor wir losgeschickt wurden, wurde uns gesagt, wir würden einen wichtigen Beitrag leisten, Cardassia zu beschützen. So sah die Realität aber nicht aus. Sie haben uns dort hingeschickt, mit den Erinnerungen von Bajoranern, ohne das irgendeiner wusste, wer wir wirklich sind. Ich weiß nicht, warum sie gedacht haben, dass wir alle Zugang zum Widerstand bekommen würden. Einige haben es geschafft. Manche davon sind in Arbeitslagern gelandet, weil sie ihren wahren Namen bei ihrer Verhaftung nicht angegeben haben, oder weil die Verantwortlichen überhaupt nicht nach ihrem Namen gefragt haben. Was sind schon ein paar weitere Bajoraner mit einer Nummer auf dem Arm? Die meisten von uns haben wie ganz normale Bajoraner gelebt. Die wenigsten von uns haben danach noch die gleiche Meinung über die Rechtmäßigkeit der Besatzung. Es ist relativ schwierig, wenn man es einmal von der anderen Seite gesehen hat.“

Sie unterbrach sich, und sah auf. „Es tut mir leid, du teilst wahrscheinlich meine Meinung nicht. Ich muss gestehen, die Erinnerungen aus dieser Zeit haben mich recht bitter gemacht.“

Elim lächelte. „Vielleicht überrasche ich dich da… Ich habe die Besatzung von Bajor nie für besonders rühmlich gehalten.“ Er hatte seinen Beitrag zur Bekämpfung der bajoranischen Terroristen geleistet, und er sah sie noch immer als solche an, doch es war wahr dass er die Art wie sich die Besatzungskräfte auf Bajor verhalten hatten verabscheute. „Was ist mit dir dort passiert? Ich hoffe, das ist keine zu direkte Frage.“

Iliana schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich rede nicht gerne darüber, aber es ist kein Geheimnis. Du musst verstehen, Pala Timar war nie ein Mitglied des Widerstands. Ihr Cousin war im Widerstand, ja, aber er kam ums Leben bevor ich sie ersetzte. Der Widerstand vertraute ihr nicht, weil ihr Cousin ihnen erzählt hatte, dass sie mehrmals versucht hatte ihn zu überreden, auszusteigen. Als ich, versehen mit ihren Erinnerungen, nach Amlanth ging, um nach ihrem Cousin zu suchen, nahm keiner aus dem Widerstand mit mir Kontakt auf. Stattdessen erweckte ich die Aufmerksamkeit des örtlichen Glins, der den Auftrag hatte, bajoranische Frauen für Terok Nor zu rekrutieren. Das ist es, was aus mir wurde, eine Hure für Dukat und seine Kohorten. Das ist nicht einmal das Schlimmste, das Schlimmste ist, dass ich glaube, er wusste es. Er wusste, wer ich wirklich war, aber Dukat hat meinen Vater immer gehasst. Es muss ihm ein perverses Vergnügen bereitet haben, mich so erniedrigt zu sehen.“ Sie hatte ihre Finger um ihr Besteck verkrampft. „Ich wette, er wartet nur darauf, dass ich nach Cardassia zurückkehre, um meinen Vater damit zu demütigen.“

„Also bleibst du lieber hier.“ Dukat hatte so viele Abscheulichkeiten begangen, dass eine Hinrichtung fast zu gut für ihn war. Es war eine Obszönität, dass ein Mann wie er von der cardassianischen Regierung noch immer in Ehren gehalten wurde. Ein weiteres Beispiel, dass die Regierung im Kern korrupt war.

Iliana lachte bitter. „Es ist nicht der einzige Grund. Die Ironie ist, Pala Timar hatte überhaupt nichts gegen Cardassianer. Sie war eine ängstliche, zurückhaltende Frau, die nur in Ruhe gelassen werden wollte. Sie hätte sich nie dem Widerstand angeschlossen. Aber ich war, Erinnerungen oder nicht, nicht Pala Timar. Ich hatte gedacht ich wüsste was Hass ist, als die Bajoraner Ataan umbrachten, aber damals hatte ich keine Ahnung davon, wie wirklicher Hass sich anfühlt. Das habe ich erst auf Terok Nor gelernt. Irgendwann hat mich der Widerstand dann tatsächlich kontaktiert – welch ein Triumph für den Orden, nicht wahr?“ Sie lachte bitter. „Ich schloss mich ihnen mit Überzeugung an. Wer hätte gedacht dass mein größter Erfolg als Agentin des Ordens darin bestehen würde, genau das zu werden, was ich einmal geglaubt hatte, zu hassen – ein fanatischer Mörder meiner eigenen Spezies? Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie ich mich gefühlt habe, als Raghman mir meine Erinnerungen zurückgab? Ich dachte, ich wäre eine Freiheitskämpferin für das Wohl von Bajor. Von einem Moment auf den anderen war ich das, was ich gehasst hatte – in meinen beiden Leben. Ich habe mich stundenlang nur übergeben.“

Elim betrachtete sie nachdenklich. Er hatte das Schläferprojekt des Ordens immer mit Skepsis betrachtet. Es war eine Sache, Agenten mit dem Aussehen von Bajoranern ins Feld zu schicken, eine ganz andere, ihnen auch die entsprechenden Erinnerungen zu geben. Es führte zu unzähligen Problemen, Iliana war das beste Beispiel. Die Erfolgsquote des Projektes rechtfertigte nicht all die Agenten, die es ruinierte. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, was das für ein Gefühl gewesen sein muss“, sagte er mitfühlend. „Es ist verständlich, wenn deine Gefühle für Cardassia nicht mehr die gleichen sind.“

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Du verstehst mich falsch, Elim. Meine Gefühle für Cardassia haben sich nicht geändert. Ich liebe Cardassia. Was ich hasse sind Männer wie Dukat, die unser Volk von innen heraus zerstören. Diese Leute, die keine wahren Werte besitzen, sind der wahre Feind Cardassias. Darum habe ich mich Raghman angeschlossen – nicht nur, weil sie mich gerettet hat, sondern weil sie geschworen hat, diesen Krebs der unser Volk vergiftet auszumerzen. Ich will, dass unser Volk wieder ein Vorbild für den Rest des Quadranten wird. Ich will, dass andere Völker mit Bewunderung von uns sprechen, anstatt mit Abscheu.“

Elim war fasziniert davon, wie diese Worte Iliana veränderten. Die Frau, die kurz zuvor noch verkrampft gewesen war und gezittert hatte, hatte nun ein geradezu fanatisches Leuchten in den Augen.

„Glaubst du wirklich, Raghman kann das schaffen?“

Iliana richtete sich auf und lächelte. „Das wird sie, weil die Antamon ihr dabei helfen werden. _Wir_ werden es schaffen.“

### Deep Space Nine, 2373

„Ein Penny für deine Gedanken.“ Jadzia hatte die letzten fünfzehn Minuten eine von Emonys Geschichten erzählt, und sie konnte sehen, dass Ziyal kein Wort gehört hatte. Die junge Frau rührte in ihrem Essen ohne etwas zu essen, und war offensichtlich mit ihren Gedanken ganz woanders. 

Nun wachte sie auf und sah Jadzia verwirrt an. „Was?“

„Ein altes Sprichwort von der Erde. Es bedeutet, ich würde gerne wissen, was dich so beschäftigt, dass du meine faszinierende Vergangenheit so langweilig findest.“

Ziyal errötete und sah beschämt auf ihren Teller. „Es tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht unhöflich sein.“

Jadzia lachte. „Keine Sorge, ich bin nicht eitel. Ich bin allerdings, falls du das nicht bereits wusstest, sehr neugierig. Also?“

Ziyal lächelte flüchtig und schwieg einen Moment. „Warum begibt sich jemand mit Absicht in eine Situation, die ihm Schmerzen zufügt?“, fragte sie dann. 

Was für eine eigenartige Frage. „Emotionale Schmerzen oder physische Schmerzen?“, fragte sie. 

Ziyal sah einen Moment überrascht aus, so als wäre ihr die Idee nicht gekommen, dass es eine solche Unterscheidung geben könnte. „Physische Schmerzen.“

„Hat das etwas mit deinem Vater zu tun?“, fragte Jadzia besorgt. Dukat war ein schwieriger Mann, und manchmal fragte sie sich, was er dem Mädchen alles erzählte, wenn sie sich unterhielten. Manchmal sagte Ziyal Dinge, die nicht zu ihr passten. 

Die junge Frau schüttelte hastig den Kopf, vielleicht zu hastig. „Nein, es ist nur etwas, das ich gehört habe. Es… es hat mich verwundert.“

Es war offensichtlich eine Lüge, aber Jadzia ließ es auf sich beruhen. Ziyal würde es ihr schon sagen, wenn es zu einem Problem wurde. 

„Nun, das kommt auf die Umstände an“, sagte Jadzia vorsichtig. „Es gibt viele Gründe. Klingonen haben viele Rituale, die Schmerzen beinhalten. Den Schmerz zu ertragen ist für sie ein Beweis ihrer Tapferkeit und Ehre. Manche Leute setzen sich Schmerzen aus, um sich etwas zu beweisen, oder um anderen Gefühlen zu entkommen. Das ist nicht besonders gesund, wie du sicher verstehst. In diesem Fall gibt es meist bessere Wege, mit dem Problem umzugehen. Für andere hingegen geht es mehr um das Risiko und den Nervenkitzel als den Schmerz, sie nehmen den Schmerz in Kauf, weil sie genießen, was ihn mit sich bringt.“ Sie zögerte einen Moment, aber dann fuhr sie fort. Ziyal war schließlich erwachsen, und Jadzia hatte sich nie gescheut, die Dinge beim Namen zu nennen. „Es gibt natürlich auch Personen, die Schmerz an sich genießen. Für manche Leute sind Schmerzen erregend.“

Ziyal sah verblüfft aus, und vollkommen unbeeindruckt von Jadzias letzter Bemerkung. Es ging Jadzia durch den Kopf, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, wie groß das sexuelle Tabu unter Cardassianern war. Die Bajoraner sprachen nur selten über Sex, und zumindest Kira war das Thema sehr unangenehm, aber Ziyal war nicht unter Bajoranern aufgewachsen. Sie erinnerte sich plötzlich daran, dass eine ihrer cardassianischen Gäste O’Brien einmal geradeheraus einen Antrag gemacht hatte, nachdem sie sich nur einige Tage kannten. Hatte Ziyals Frage etwas mit Sex zu tun? Das sandte ihre Besorgnis in eine vollkommen andere Richtung.

„Es gibt wirklich viele Gründe, warum Leute sich Schmerzen zufügen, nicht wahr?“, sagte Ziyal schließlich nachdenklich. „Seltsam, ich habe nie wirklich darüber nachgedacht.“

„Bist du sicher, dass du mir nicht sagen willst, woher diese Frage kommt?“, fragte Jadzia. „Ziyal, du weißt das du niemals jemanden etwas tun lassen musst, das du nicht willst, nicht wahr? Selbst wenn derjenige behauptet, es sei ein Liebesbeweis.“

Ziyal starrte sie an und einen Moment lang war Jadzia wirklich beunruhigt, bevor die junge Frau begann schallend zu lachen. „Es tut mir leid“, sagte sie etwas später, sich die Tränen aus den Augen wischend. Sie wurde ernst. „Ich weiß ihr denkt immer das Schlimmste von Elim, aber du könntest nicht mehr falsch liegen. Elim würde nie etwas tun um mir weh zu tun. Ich wünschte, ihr würdet mir das endlich glauben.“

„Ich glaube dir“, sagte Jadzia, und kam sich plötzlich sehr dumm vor. Jeder mit zwei Augen konnte sehen, dass Garak Ziyal vergötterte. Ziyal hatte recht, und sie hatte sich von dummen Vorurteilen beeinflussen lassen. 

Ziyal lächelte. „Wirklich, es war nur eine dumme Frage. Es hat nichts mit irgendetwas zu tun. Trotzdem, danke, dass du meine Neugier befriedigt hast.“

„Gerne. Du weißt, du kannst mich immer alles fragen.“ Jadzia glaubte ihr noch immer nicht, dass es eine völlig zufällige Frage war, aber sie fragte nicht weiter. Ziyal war eine erwachsene Frau, und sie war klug. Jadzia vertraute darauf, dass sie wusste, was sie tat.

### Internierungslager 371, 2373

Als Martok die Nachricht brachte das Tain im Sterben lag, war Elim einen Moment lang in Versuchung. Nicht nur einen Moment lang, den ganzen Weg zurück zu ihrer Gefängniszelle, den Bashir ihn begleitete. Tain würde ihn um Shri-tal bitten, obwohl er ihn niemals als Sohn anerkannt hatte. Er wünschte sich mit jeder Faser seines Körpers, es ihm zu verweigern. Dann, als sie die Zelle betraten und sich herausstellte, dass Tain bereits blind war, war die Versuchung umso größer. Dies war seine Chance zur Vergeltung. Hier, ohne großen Aufwand, konnte er Tain bloßlegen als das Monster das er war, konnte ihn schließlich zwingen, ihre Verwandtschaft zuzugeben. In der Gegenwart des Menschen, ohne dass es Tain je wissen würde. War das nicht die vollendete Form der Rache?

Elim starrte einen langen Augenblick auf seinen sterbenden Vater hinunter. Es war eine schwere Entscheidung – Rache, oder die Geheimnisse, die sein Vater sonst mit sich ins Grab nehmen würde? Am Ende gab es nicht wirklich eine Wahl. Bashir war voller typisch menschlichem Verständnis, als er die Zelle verließ. Er erkannte natürlich nicht die Bedeutung, wusste nicht, was ihm entging. Wie viele von Elims früheren Kollegen würden ihren Erstgeborenen opfern, um nun mit ihm in einem Raum zu sein?

Elim griff die Hand seines Vaters. „Wir sind allein.“

Tains Hand war kalt und trocken. Sein Geist begann zu schwinden, und seine Worte bewiesen es. Elim wurde schnell ungeduldig mit der Liste alter Feinde, die alle bereits Ghemor, Dukat, die Klingonen oder das Dominion für sie erledigt hatten. „Vater…“

„Du bist nicht mein Sohn!“ Selbst im Sterben war sein Vater noch ein Lügner. Wut und Enttäuschung ließen Elim einen Moment lang erstarren, und er wünschte sich fast, er hätte Bashir gebeten zu bleiben. Doch nein…

„Was spielt es jetzt noch für eine Rolle? Du wirst bald tot sein, und das meiste was du aufgebaut hast mit dir! Kannst du nicht ein einziges Mal in deinem Leben die Wahrheit sagen?“ Elims Stimme hatte sich zu einem wütenden Zischen verformt, aber er konnte sich nicht helfen. Er griff die Hand seines Vaters fester, bis er die Knochen zwischen den Fingern fühlte. „Sag mir etwas das nützlich für mich ist! Sag mir, was du über Raghman weißt!“

Tain rang nach Luft. „Makor Raghman…“

Elim öffnete den Mund, um ihn zu unterbrechen, er hatte schon mehr als genug von toten Männern gehört – aber Tains nächste Worte brachten ihn zum Schweigen.

„…war mein Vorgänger.“ Tains Worte waren abgehackt und stockend, aber seine Augen waren klar. Er wusste, worüber er redete. „Nicht auf dem Papier, natürlich nicht, er hatte sich schon lange vorher zurückgezogen…“ Tain hustete. „…ich hatte die Idee von ihm…eine Marionette an seiner Stelle, er war immer der Puppenspieler, so viel einfacher… dachte er könnte mich genauso kontrollieren… wusste, dass ich mit seiner Tochter in Bamarren war… dachte ich wäre nur ein weiterer liebestrunkener Narr… er war der Narr, unterschätzte mich…“ Tain grinste, noch jetzt voll der alten Arroganz.

Elim dachte plötzlich, er wüsste, wie diese Geschichte weiterging, und ihm war übel. Er irrte sich. Was Tain ihm nun sagte, hätte er sich in seinen kühnsten Albträumen nie erdenken können.

„Ich fand seine Geheimnisse“, krächzte Tain. „Es war nicht einfach, natürlich nicht… aber es war da, in den Lücken zwischen den Aufzeichnungen… Makor hatte herumexperimentiert, damals, als er noch offiziell Leiter des Ordens war… ein Projekt… unter größter Geheimhaltung… er wollte bessere Cardassianer erschaffen, verstehst du… klüger… stärker… die perfekten Agenten… die perfekten Soldaten…“

Elim war plötzlich kalt. Seine Augen wanderten unwillkürlich über die Zelle und suchten nach versteckten Überwachungskameras. Es hatte bislang keinen Hinweis darauf gegeben, dass sie existierten, aber allein die Möglichkeit… Tain musste in seinem Delirium vergessen haben wo sie sich befanden.

„Er holte sich Material von anderen Spezies… Menschen… Romulanern… aber es ging schief… die Kreaturen die sie schufen waren fehlerhaft… unkontrollierbar… aggressiv…“

Elim erinnerte sich an die Geschichte der Erde, die er vor nicht allzu langer Zeit gelesen hatte. Khan Singh. Ein Krieg, der den Planeten beinahe zerstört hätte. Lernte sein Volk nie aus den Fehlern anderer? Er verzog den Mund, als er sich die Frage selbst beantwortete. Natürlich nicht. Vielleicht hatte Makor sogar die Erdgeschichte als Vorbild genommen. Cardassianer waren immer so arrogant zu glauben, ihnen würde gelingen, worin andere versagt hatten.

„Er vernichtete das Projekt… ließ die Subjekte liquidieren… alle… bis auf eines…“

Die freie Hand seines Vaters griff plötzlich nach ihm und krallte sich mit fast unheimlicher Stärke in seine Jacke.

„Du musst sie eliminieren, Elim! Ich wollte, als ich es erfuhr… aber sie… sie… war in meinem Kopf, bevor ich es konnte… Ich war zu langsam… Sie ist eine Abscheulichkeit… hätte nie existieren sollen…“

Tains Augen weiteten sich in Erkenntnis und seine Hand erschlaffte. „Zu spät… Es ist zu spät… vielleicht hat uns Skrain… einen Gefallen getan… lasst Cardassia verbrennen…“ Er lachte heiser, und Elim wich zurück. Tain hatte selten monströser ausgesehen wie in diesem Augenblick. Dann verstummte das Lachen, und sein Vater war tot.


	10. Chapter 10

### Deep Space Nine, 2373

Elim erstarrte, als er die beiden Frauen auf der Promenade erblickte. Raghman, diesmal in ihrer bajoranischen Gestalt, hatte sich bei Ziyal eingehakt, und die beiden waren ins Gespräch vertieft. Das Gefühl der Panik, das ihn erfüllte, war überraschend. Er hatte sich nicht eingestehen wollen, wie viel Ziyal ihm bedeutete. Er war nicht nur mit ihr zusammen, um ihren Vater zu provozieren. Er empfand wirklich etwas für sie. Und nun hatte Raghman das herausgefunden.

Sie betraten sein Geschäft zusammen. Ziyal wirkte entspannt, offensichtlich verstand sie sich gut mit Raghman. Nicht überraschend, Raghman konnte sehr charmant sein, wenn sie wollte.

„Hallo Elim.“ Raghmans Lächeln schien ehrlich, aber er wusste, dass es nur Fassade war. „Du hast mir nicht gesagt, dass du so eine entzückende Partnerin gefunden hast. Herzlichen Glückwunsch.“

„Wir sind noch nicht lange zusammen.“

„Ich habe Corian in Sorans Galerie getroffen. Sie interessiert sich für die neueren bajoranischen Maler, ebenso wie ich. Ich war so überrascht, zu hören, dass ihr euch kennt.“

Ziyals unschuldige Begeisterung war fast schmerzhaft. Raghman interessierte sich keinen Deut für bajoranische Malerei, auch wenn sie sicher genug darüber wusste, um es vorzutäuschen. „Ja, wir kennen uns seit einigen Jahren.“

Elim schaffte es nicht, gleichgültig zu erscheinen, und Ziyal war nicht dumm. Ihre Augen verengten sich, und sie sah von Raghman zu ihm. „Ich hatte den Eindruck gewonnen, ihr wärt befreundet.“

„Freunde, Geschäftspartner, und mehr. Ist das nicht so, Elim?“

Elim unterdrückte das Verlangen, die Fäuste zu ballen. „Ja, sehr gute Geschäftspartner.“

Raghman lehnte sich gegen die Wand und grinste. „Um ehrlich zu sein, ich bin hier um etwas Geschäftliches mit dir zu besprechen, Elim. Hast du Zeit für eine… private… Unterhaltung?“

Ziyal musterte sie beide, und es war schwer zu sagen, was sie dachte. „Ich gehe besser“, sagte sie schließlich. „Ich bin ohnehin mit Nerys zum Abendessen verabredet. Bis morgen, Elim.“ Sie presste in einer seltenen besitzergreifenden Geste ihre Handfläche gegen seine Wange, und ging.

Raghman lächelte. „Eine kluge junge Frau.“

„Lass sie in Ruhe“, zischte Elim, die Beherrschung verlierend.

Raghman lachte. „Oder was, Elim? Was könntest du tun, wenn ich ihr Schaden zufügen wollte?“

Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Promenade, um sicher zu gehen, dass ihnen keiner zusah, dann packte er ihre Arme und presste sie gegen die Wand. „Ich weiß es nicht, aber du wirst es bereuen.“

Raghman musterte ihn und grinste. „Meine Güte, du hast wirklich Gefühle für sie. Vorsicht, Elim, diese Anwandlungen haben dich schon einmal in Schwierigkeiten gebracht.“ Sie befreite sich ohne große Anstrengung aus seinem Griff. „Keine Sorge, ich habe nicht die Absicht, Dukats Tochter zu verletzen. Skrain ist ein Idiot, der Cardassia ruinieren wird, aber im Moment ist er noch nützlich für mich.“

Elim trat einen Schritt zurück. „Ist das alles, was dich interessiert? Dukat hat Cardassia an das Dominion verschachert, sie werden unser Volk nicht so einfach wieder gehen lassen.“

Raghman verzog das Gesicht. „Unglücklicherweise hast du Recht. Was er getan hat ist unverzeihlich, und der Preis den wir dafür bezahlen werden wird hoch sein. Aber Cardassia wird sich aus dieser Situation befreien. Noch brauche ich Dukat, um zu tun, was notwendig ist. Lass uns zu deinem Quartier gehen, Elim. Dies ist nicht der Ort für diese Unterhaltung.“

.

Elim trat widerwillig zur Seite und ließ sie eintreten. Er wusste, wie sich dieser Besuch entwickeln würde, sie verliefen immer gleich.

„Du hast Pläne, Cardassia von dem Dominion zu befreien? Ich befürchte, du wirst im Moment nicht viel Unterstützung dafür finden, und wenn doch, das Dominion ist sehr effizient. Alle meine früheren Kontakte sind nun tot.“

„Leider warst du nicht sehr diskret in deinen Anfragen. Glaube mir, Elim, es gibt viele, die Dukats Enthusiasmus für Cardassias neue Herren nicht teilen.“

„Alliierte“, entgegnete er zynisch.

„Alliierte, die sich für Götter halten und uns für kaum mehr als Sklaven. Nicht alle sind naiv oder dumm genug, das zu übersehen.“

Elim seufzte. Er hatte schon lange seinen Glauben an die Intelligenz der breiten Masse aufgegeben, wenn er ihn je gehabt hatte. „Ich bezweifle dennoch, dass du es schaffen wirst, einen Widerstand innerhalb Cardassias aufzubauen, und selbst wenn, das Dominion wird ihn ausradieren, sobald sie davon erfahren.“

Raghman lächelte. „Du unterschätzt mich und meine Leute. Es wird Geduld brauchen, sicher. Die Zeit ist noch nicht reif für offenen Widerstand. Aber ich habe nicht jahrelang den bajoranischen Untergrund bekämpft, ohne etwas dabei zu lernen. Wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, werden wir Cardassia zurückgewinnen.“

Vielleicht hatte sie Recht. Er hoffte es, auch wenn er sich nicht sicher war, ob Raghman wirklich besser war, als Dukat. Raghman würde Cardassia wenigstens nicht an den Erstbesten verkaufen, der ihr versprach, sie zum Alleinherrscher zu ernennen. Jedenfalls hoffte er das.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Elim, wir beide wissen, dass Skrain nur eine einzige Loyalität kennt – zu sich selbst. Cardassia ist für ihn nur ein abstraktes Konzept, er fühlt nicht das Geringste für unser Volk. Wir sind da anders. Wir haben beide einmal geschworen, Cardassia zu beschützen, was immer es auch kostet. Es war kein leerer Schwur.“

Er sah zu Boden. „Ich weiß das nur über mich selbst.“

Sie trat zum Replikator und bestellte sich ein Glas Tee. „Dein Vater hat Shri-tal mit dir geteilt.“

Er antwortete ihr nicht und trat an das Fenster. Was konnte er ihr antworten?

„Er hat es dir gesagt.“

Sie klang nicht überrascht, nicht einmal besorgt. Es machte Elim wütend. „Es stört dich nicht?“

Sie lächelte. „Sollte es das?“

„Er nannte dich eine Abscheulichkeit!“

„Es freut mich zu hören, dass er im Angesicht seines Todes verzweifelt ist. Ich habe immer gehofft, dass er als gebrochener Mann sterben wird.“

Die unbekümmerte Art und Weise mit der sie das sagte überraschte Elim. Er hatte sie verletzen wollen, und er hatte erwartet, dass diese Bemerkung es tun würde. Er wusste, sie hatte Tain gehasst. Tain hatte versucht sie umzubringen, hatte ihren Vater umbringen lassen. Sie hatte Elim oft genug gesagt, dass sie ihn ruinieren wollte. Tains Tod, der Fall des Ordens… hatte Raghman dabei ihre Hand im Spiel gehabt?

„Er hat mir gesagt, ich sollte dich umbringen.“

„Wahnvorstellungen eines sterbenden alten Mannes.“ Sie lächelte Elim an. „Du weißt, dass du mich niemals umbringen wirst, Elim. Du wirst mir nie auch nur den geringsten Schaden zufügen, außer ich will dass du es tust.“

Elim ballte die Fäuste. „Du scheinst dir da sehr sicher zu sein.“

„Das bin ich.“ Raghman lehnte sich gegen die Wand und streckte ihre Hände flach neben sich aus. „Komm. Warum tust du es nicht? Enabran hatte Recht, ich bin eine Abscheulichkeit. Eine Perversion der Natur. Ich hätte nie existieren dürfen. Ich werde das Cardassia das du kennst vernichten und ein neues Imperium aus seiner Asche erbauen. Ich werde die Welt in meinem Abbild formen und mich am siebten Tage als ihr neuer Gott feiern lassen. Wie sieht es aus, Elim? Ich fühle mich noch immer sehr lebendig. Gefallen dir meine Pläne?“ Sie lachte.

Elim stand ihr hilflos gegenüber. Er wollte sie nicht töten. Allein die Vorstellung war… unvorstellbar. Ein Teil von ihm wusste, dass dies nicht normal war, aber er begann bereits, seine Entscheidung zu rationalisieren. Warum sollte er auf Tain hören? Er schuldete dem Mann nichts. Vielleicht hatte Raghman Recht, und er hatte im Wahn geredet. Raghmans Worte verblassten. Sie meinte sie ohnehin nicht ernst. Sie sagte dergleichen nur, um ihn zu provozieren.

Raghman lächelte, trat auf ihn zu, und strich mit der Hand seinen Hals entlang. „Ich verstehe, dass du um deinen Vater trauerst, Elim. Er war kein guter Mann, aber er war dein Vater. Du musst jedoch verstehen, dass er es sich selbst zuzuschreiben hatte.“

„Ich weiß das“, entgegnete Elim ungehalten, ihrer Hand ausweichend.

Ihre Hand folgte seiner Bewegung und griff nach seinem Kinn. „Du denkst nur nicht immer nach, bevor du handelst.“

Elim wich ihrem Blick aus. „Ich sollte dich eliminieren“, sagte er ohne Überzeugung. „Du wirst dich eines Tages für das rächen, was mein Vater getan hat.“

Raghman strich mit den Fingern über seine Knorpellinien. „Ich habe bereits all die Rache, die ich wollte. Es wäre töricht, diese Fehde darüber hinaus weiter fortzuführen. Du hast nichts von mir zu befürchten. Weder du, noch deine Mutter, noch deine Partnerin oder deine Kinder… deine Familie ist sicher vor mir. Sicher in meinem Schatten.“

Elim neigte sich unwillkürlich ihrer Hand entgegen. „Was hast du mit mir gemacht?“

Sie lächelte kalt. „Ich nahm den Lehm, und brannte ihn in eine Form die mir genehm war.“ Ihre Hände glitten unter sein Hemd und über die Knorpel auf seiner Brust. „Ich sah auf mein Werk, und war sehr zufrieden damit.“ Sie öffnete sein Hemd. „Ich will, dass du weißt, dass ich dich zu dem gemacht habe, was du bist. Du gehörst mir. Ich habe dich als meine Entschädigung genommen für die Sünden deines Vaters. Nun, da du mein bist, sollst du nicht länger unter ihnen leiden.“ Sie sah in seine Augen. „Verstehst du mich?“

Elim verstand sie, auch wenn er sich gewünscht hätte er täte es nicht. Er nickte.

„Gut. Dann zeig mir, dass du dich an das erinnerst, was ich dir beigebracht habe. Ich habe kein Interesse daran, eine Puppe zu ficken.“

### Cardassianische Hauptstadt, 2376

Elim atmete den vertrauten süßen Duft der Orchideen ein. Es war kaum vorstellbar, dass sich noch ein Jahr zuvor nur Trümmer an dieser Stelle befunden hatten. Nun war dieser Ort ein Garten, wie ihn Cardassia seit Jahrzehnten nicht gesehen hatte.

Die Frau, die neben ihm auf der Bank Platz nahm, war gealtert, aber mit Würde. Sie war noch immer eine schöne Frau.

„Dieser Ort ist wunderschön“, sagte sie. „Wie ein Traum.“

„Manchmal denke ich, die vergangenen Jahre waren der Traum“, entgegnete er. „Ein Alptraum, aus dem wir nun aufgewacht sind.“

Palandine lächelte melancholisch. „Ich bin sicher, das wünschen sich viele.“

„Ich habe gehört, deine Tochter Kel hat sich in Tanrith eingeschrieben. Literatur, wenn ich mich nicht täusche?“

Sie musterte ihn. „Wie ich sehe, bist du noch immer gut informiert. Ja, sie hat sich entschieden, Literatur und Geschichte zu studieren.“

„Geschichte.“ Er lächelte trocken. Welche Ironie. „Das ist ein herausforderndes Fach geworden.“

Sie sahen sich an. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, einen Menschen gleichzeitig unheimlich vertraut und fremd zu finden. Vor vielen Jahren hatte Elim Palandine einmal so sehr geliebt, dass er ihren Mann umgebracht hatte. Die Erinnerung an dieses Gefühl war noch immer da, aber das war alles, was es war – eine Erinnerung. Er fragte sich, ob sie genauso fühlte.

„Warum gehen wir nicht ein Stück gemeinsam spazieren?“, sagte er, die Hand ausstreckend.

Ihre Finger fühlten sich durch das Leder seiner Handschuhe hindurch warm an, als er ihr aufhalf. Sie gingen schweigend den verschlungenen Weg entlang, durch einen Dschungel von Pflanzen hindurch. Während sie gingen, ertappte sich Elim dabei, dass seine Gedanken nicht bei der Frau neben ihm waren, sondern bei Cardassia. Was würde aus ihrem Volk werden, nun, da so viele der alten Strukturen zerstört waren? War dies das neue Cardassia, wild und chaotisch? Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sein Volk so leben konnte. Cardassianer brauchten Freiheit, ja. Palandine hatte ihm einst beigebracht, dass Freiheit sich immer ihren Weg bahnen würde, selbst in der rigidesten Gesellschaft. Der oralische Weg hatte das Imperium überlebt, allen Widrigkeiten zum Trotz. Aber Freiheit war nicht alles.

Ihr Volk brauchte auch eine Regierung, der es vertrauen konnte, eine Regierung, die es beschützte und es versorgte. Ihr Volk brauchte mehr als Anführer wie Dukat und Raghman, die letztendlich nur ihre eigenen Interessen verfolgten. Raghman behauptete zwar, sie würde nur im Sinne Cardassias handeln, aber Elim bezweifelte es. Zugegeben, sie hatte bislang mehr für Cardassia getan, als Dukat. Der Garten, durch den sie gingen, war der beste Beweis. Wann hatte es auf Cardassia das letzte Mal Gärten gegeben? Nun streckten sie sich von Horizont zu Horizont, Felder voller Korn, Gärten voller Früchte, an Orten, die einst Wüste gewesen waren. Unter Raghmans Anleitung erwachte Cardassia zu neuen Leben. Doch würde sie für immer mit dieser Rolle zufrieden sein? Was, wenn die Bewunderung der Cardassianer nachließ, wenn sie nicht länger ohne zu fragen ihrem Rat folgten? Würde der von ihr eingesetzte Rat sich ihr widersetzen? Das Zentralkommando, das zur Hälfte aus ihren Antamon bestand? Die vom Volk gewählte Detapa, ein Parlament dessen Macht nur auf dem Papier bestand?

Der Frieden und der Wohlstand, die ihr Volk im Moment genoss, waren nur eine fragile Illusion. Ein entscheidender Teil ihrer Regierung fehlte, der Teil, der über Jahrhunderte hinweg für Stabilität gesorgt hatte. Wie all die anderen Teile würde sich auch dieser Teil erneuern müssen, damit Cardassia überleben und wachsen konnte.

„Wo sind deine Gedanken, Elim?“ Palandine legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm. „Ich habe das Gefühl, sie sind weit weg.“

Er lächelte. „Im Gegenteil, meine Liebe. Ich denke das Gleiche wie du – dieser Garten ist ein Traum.“

Palandine senkte den Blick. „Ich hoffe, er wird ein Traum bleiben.“

Elim legte seine Hand auf ihre. „Ich verspreche dir, ich werde tun, was in meiner Macht steht, damit dieser Garten seine Schönheit niemals verliert.“ Er lächelte amüsiert. Hatte er nicht jemandem versprochen, er würde in Erwägung ziehen, wieder als Gärtner zu arbeiten? 

Palandine sah zu ihm hoch und er wusste, sie brauchte keine Telepathin zu sein, um zu wissen, was er dachte. Die Liebe mochte erloschen sein, aber es gab kaum jemanden, der ihn besser kannte, nicht einmal Raghman. „Ich weiß, das wirst du“, sagte sie.

### Orbitale Basis Sandun, 2374

„Diese Kinder sind nicht wirklich nur Telepathen, nicht wahr?“ Elim sah auf die Trainingsebene hinab, wo zwei Teenager mit nahezu unnatürlicher Schnelligkeit in einen Zweikampf verwickelt waren.

„Wie scharf geschlossen.“ Raghman lehnte ihren Kopf zurück. „Was ich dir erzählt habe ist wahr, nur dass das telepathische Talent ohne die genetischen Modifikationen meines Vaters niemals erwacht wäre. Er hat die romulanischen Gene meiner Mutter und seine eigenen benutzt, um mich zu erschaffen… aber er hat sie verändert um mich besser zu machen als die Summe meiner Teile. Ich habe die latenten Talente dieser Kinder zum Leben erweckt. Einige von ihnen sind Telepathen. Andere sind Soldaten. Wieder andere Wissenschaftler. Sie sind klüger, stärker, weiterentwickelt als die durchschnittlichen Cardassianer… alles was nötig war, war ein kleiner Anstoß.“

„Es hat auf der Erde nicht funktioniert.“

„Nein, aber wir sind keine Menschen. Wir sind Cardassianer. Ich habe diese Kinder nicht aufgezogen, um unsere Welt zu beherrschen. Ich will, dass sie ein Teil unserer Gesellschaft werden, ein nützlicher Teil. Sie wissen das, und sie akzeptieren diese Rolle. Wir sind Cardassianer. Wir wissen, dass die Gesamtheit über dem Individuum steht.“

„Selbst über dir?“, fragte er zynisch.

Die Frage schien sie zu überraschen. „Ich bin lediglich ein Instrument Elim. Ich habe eine Rolle zu spielen, und ich werde sie spielen. Alles was ich tue, ist für Cardassia. Ich dachte, das wüsstest du inzwischen.“


	11. Chapter 11

### Deep Space Nine, 2373

Raghman drängte sich mit ihm in die Holosuite, bevor er sie daran hindern konnte. „Ich bin neugierig“, sagte sie. „Warum startest du nicht dein Programm. Keine Sorge, ich verspreche, du wirst kaum merken, dass ich da bin.“

Elim betrachtete sie einen Moment, dann schob er mit einer ärgerlichen Geste den Kristall in das Interface. „Ich kann nicht versprechen, dass für das Programm das Gleiche gilt“, sagte er gehässig. Er war zu wütend, wirklich darüber nachzudenken, was er tat. Der Ausdruck der Überraschung auf ihrem Gesicht verblüffte ihn, und ihm wurde mit einem Gefühl des Triumphes klar, dass sie tatsächlich nicht gewusst hatte, was er gerade getan hatte. Er konnte den genauen Augenblick sehen, in dem es ihr klar wurde.

„Stopp das Programm!“

Elim lachte, und wich zurück, als die ersten Soldaten erschienen. „Zu spät.“ Das Programm würde nicht abrechen bis die erste Hälfte vorbei war, nicht einmal auf seinen Befehl hin.

Ihr Gesicht wurde ausdruckslos, und einen Augenblick lang stand sie völlig still. Als das erste Hologramm sie angriff, wie es programmiert war, begann sie plötzlich, sich zu bewegen. Sie bewegte sich so schnell, dass Elim Schwierigkeiten hatte, ihr zu folgen. Ein paar Augenblicke später waren die fünf Soldaten tot. Elim starrte auf die Leichen. Dies sollte keine Überraschung sein. Er sah auf. 

„Das war… unüberlegt.“

Sie starrte ihn an. „Wie bitte?“

Einen Sekundenbruchteil später ging die Tür auf, und eine Reihe weiterer Soldaten erschienen. Sie waren bedeutend schneller als ihre Vorgänger. Elim hatte Glück, dass die meisten von ihnen sich sofort auf Raghman stürzten, denn ansonsten wäre dieser Kampf diesmal schnell zuende gewesen. Selbst mit ihrer Hilfe war dies weitaus schwieriger als normalerweise. Er war überrascht davon, dass er es dennoch schaffte, eine Weile gegen seine Gegner anzukommen. Es schien beinahe, als ob sie nach einiger Zeit langsamer werden würden, aber er wusste natürlich, dass das nicht stimmen konnte. Sie waren so programmiert, dass sie stetig besser wurden, nicht schlechter. Irgendwie schafften Raghman und er es zusammen, die sieben Soldaten zu erledigen. 

Sie machte nicht den Fehler sich zu entspannen, als die Leichen verschwanden. Ihre anfängliche Wut hatte sich in grimmige Entschlossenheit verwandelt. Sie schien dies beinahe zu genießen.

Die nächste Gruppe Gegner bestand aus zehn Soldaten, und sie waren nochmals stärker und schneller geworden. Er schaffte es, zwei von ihnen auszuschalten, aber der dritte traf sein Knie mit einem Tritt der ohne die Sicherheitseinstellungen seine Kniescheibe gebrochen hätte. Da die Sicherheitseinstellungen das verhinderten, fühlte es sich lediglich so an.

Er fiel und zwei der Soldaten waren sofort bei ihm und drehten ihm die Arme auf den Rücken. Raghman hielt es noch eine Weile länger durch. Zu Beginn schien es, als würden ihr die Treffer ihrer Gegner nicht das Geringste ausmachen, aber als der Kampf andauerte, begann das plötzlich, sich zu ändern. Er sah den Schock in ihrem Gesicht als einer ihrer Gegner sie trat und sie zum ersten Mal zurücktaumelte. Sie hatte es offensichtlich nicht erwartet. Am Ende waren sie zahlenmäßig zu überlegen, und sie wurde niedergerungen. „Was bei den Feuerhöhlen hast du getan?“, keuchte sie, außer Atem.

„Ich habe sie programmiert sich anzupassen“, antwortete er mit einer gewissen Genugtuung.

„Du meinst, du hast das Programm programmiert, sich anzupassen. Bist du vollkommen des Wahnsinns?“

Er dachte über die Unterscheidung nach. Sie hatte natürlich recht, es waren nicht die Soldaten, die sich anpassten, sondern das Hauptprogramm. In jeder Hinsicht. Was war also passiert? Das Programm hatte sich an sie angepasst, offenbar erfolgreich, aber wie? Sie war ein nicht eingeplanter Spieler, und sie hatte nicht das Implantat, das die Schmerzen echter Verletzungen simulierte. Daher hatten ihr die Schläge und Tritte ihrer Gegner zu Beginn an nur wenig ausgemacht, doch dann hatte sich das geändert. „Du hast ein Implantat“, wurde ihm klar. Er wusste, dass der Kristall eine Reihe Informationen des obsidianischen Ordens enthielt, unter anderem auch die Zugriffscodes für sein Implantat. „Natürlich hast du eines.“ Elim lachte. Sein Vater hatte sie dermaßen gehasst, natürlich hatte er ihr ein Implantat einsetzen lassen, das nicht entfernt werden konnte, bevor er sie nach Mantissek geschickt hatte. Sie hatte es wahrscheinlich geschafft, es umzuprogrammieren.

„Wie schlau du bist“, zischte sie. „Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, und es war vollkommen harmlos, bis zu deinem verdammten Programm.“

Elim fuhr fort zu lachen, als die Soldaten sie in den Verhörraum zerrten. Es war ironisch, dass sie durch reinen Zufall von einem Programm besiegt wurde, das für ihn gedacht gewesen war. Natürlich hätte es niemals funktioniert, hätte er es mit der Absicht programmiert, ihr zu schaden.

„Was ist überhaupt der Sinn dieses Theaters?“, fragte sie, als die Soldaten sie Rücken an Rücken an das Gestänge in der Decke fesselten. „Ich konnte das aus den Gedanken des Mädchens nicht ableiten.“

„Ich habe dir gesagt, du sollst dich von Ziyal fernhalten!“, sagte er ärgerlich. Nun war es klar, warum sie ihm gefolgt war. 

„Und ich habe dir gesagt, dass es mich nicht kümmert, was du willst. Beantworte meine Frage. Was soll das hier?“

Sie ignorierte ihre Situation vollkommen, was beinahe bewundernswert war. 

„Du solltest es am Besten wissen, schließlich habe ich es dir zu verdanken“, erwiderte er ungehalten.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du redest.“ Sie rang nach Luft, als ihre Implantate sich aktivierten, aber schrie nicht. Elim wusste, es war nur eine Frage der Zeit. Er würde es genießen.

„Du hast mich so verändert, dass ich die Kontrolle über mich verliere!“, schrie er wütend. „Dies ist deine Schuld! Wenn es einen anderen Weg gäbe…“

„Du tust dies, um dich zu konditionieren… das ist köstlich, Elim.“ Sie lachte, bis der Schmerz ihr Gelächter unterbrach. 

„Ich sehe nicht, was daran so lustig ist“, zischte er. „Ich habe drei Männer umgebracht und es wären fünf gewesen wenn O’Brien nicht gewesen wäre! Nur, weil ich eine Substanz angefasst habe, die deiner Aussage nach so gut wie keine Wirkung auf uns hat!“

„Das ist in der Tat eigenartig“, sagte sie nachdenklich. „Zugegeben, die Substanz kann zu einem gewissen Kontrollverlust führen… sie sollte keine mörderischen Impulse auslösen, außer…“ Sie verstummte, als sei sie selbst von ihrem Schluss überrascht.

„Außer was?“, fauchte er. 

„Außer, sie waren schon von Beginn an vorhanden, natürlich. Wie unüberlegt von mir, ich hätte das bedenken sollen.“

„Was?“ Ihre Worte verunsicherten ihn. 

„Es sind nicht die genetischen Veränderungen, die für deinen Zustand verantwortlich sind, Elim“, sagte sie boshaft. „Es ist das Ausgangssubjekt. Du. Aus irgendeinem Grund habe ich geglaubt, du musst dich überwinden, Gewalt anzuwenden. Wie absurd. Ich hätte wissen sollen, dass das nur ein Produkt von Enabrans Training war.“

„Ich verstehe nicht ganz, was du da sagst.“ Elim wusste im selben Moment, dass er log. Er wusste es sehr gut, er wollte es nur nicht wahrhaben.

Raghman lachte. „Was ist daran so schwer zu verstehen? Dies ist es, was du bist, Elim. Deine Aggressivität ist völlig natürlich, sie ist Teil deiner Persönlichkeit. Du hast sie vorher nur unterdrückt. Nun hast du mehr Energie, mehr Kraft, und es ist nicht mehr so einfach.“

„Ich habe drei Männer umgebracht!“

„Und es hat Spaß gemacht, oder? So wie in alten Zeiten. Du hast früher schon Leute umgebracht, Elim.“

Er atmete tief durch und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. „Nicht einfach nur, weil ich Lust dazu hatte und es konnte.“

„Die Droge führt zu einem gewissen Kontrollverlust.“

Er lachte hilflos. „Soll das heißen, ich bringe Leute um, wenn ich ein wenig Kanar zu viel getrunken habe?“

„Wenn du ehrlich bist, kannst du mir wirklich sagen, dass du es nicht früher auch getan hättest, wenn du die Möglichkeit gehabt hättest? Du wusstest doch, dass es keine Folgen haben würde.“

Hätte er das Gleiche früher auch getan? Elim war plötzlich kalt. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er es nicht völlig abstreiten konnte. Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, in der er es genossen hatte, seinen gewalttätigen Impulsen nachzugeben.

„Es ist nicht das Gleiche“, sagte er heiser. Er war damals jung gewesen, impulsiv, gedankenlos… er war nicht mehr dieser Mann… oder vielleicht war er es wieder? Der Gedanke ängstigte ihn. „Selbst wenn… Ich kann mich nicht davon beherrschen lassen.“

„Also hast du dies hier kreiert“, sagte sie mit Abscheu. „Wie wundervoll.“

Sie schrie, als das Programm die Intensität des Schmerzstimulators schließlich erhöhte. Elim lächelte. Seine eigenen Schmerzen kümmerten ihn nur wenig. Er war nach der Sache in Empok Nor so wütend gewesen, dass er seinen Einfluss auf den Verlauf des Programmes eingeschränkt hatte, und nun war er überaus glücklich über diese Entscheidung. Er wusste, sie hätte ihn dazu gezwungen, das Programm zu beenden, wenn es möglich gewesen wäre. 

„Du bist ein Idiot“, sagte sie, als sie zu Atem kam. „Es gibt andere Methoden… ich vermute, es ist Enabrans und meine Schuld… warum bist du nicht damit zu mir gekommen?“

Elim lachte heiser. „Warum sollte ich? Was für einen Grund hätte ich, anzunehmen, dass du mir helfen würdest? Du hast es doch verursacht!“

„Nicht mit Absicht!“, schrie sie wütend. „Dachtest du ernsthaft, ich hätte das mit Absicht zugelassen? Zunehmende Aggressivität war der Grund dafür dass mein Vater das Programm aufgegeben hat! Denkst du, ich hätte es fortgeführt, wenn ich das Problem nicht gelöst hätte?“

„Ich habe keine Ahnung was du dir denkst, oder was dein Vater sich gedacht hat“, entgegnete Elim zornig. „Um ehrlich zu sein, ich bin der Ansicht er war vollkommen wahnsinnig.“ Es war die absolute Wahrheit, und er bereute seine Worte im selben Moment, in dem er sie ausgesprochen hatte. 

Sie schwieg einen Moment. „So hört es sich also an wenn du ausnahmsweise einmal ehrlich bist“, sagte sie dann mit einem amüsierten Unterton. „Vielleicht sollte ich dich öfter foltern lassen.“

Elim ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Er war so wütend, dass er völlig aufhörte, ihr zuzuhören, wenn sie nicht gerade vor Schmerzen schrie. 

Als das Programm schließlich endete, waren sie beide völlig erschöpft. 

„Ich nehme an, du willst nun, dass ich nach Sandun zurückkomme, damit du deinen Fehler beheben kannst“, sagte er bissig.

Sie lehnte sich gegen die Wand und betrachtete ihn müde. „Ich kann es nun nicht mehr ändern“, sagte sie. „Wir können die Persönlichkeit von Kindern beeinflussen, aber nicht von Erwachsenen. Aber das hier… diese Farce…“ Sie gestikulierte mit Abscheu zu dem Raum in dem sie sich befanden. „Ich sollte dir nicht helfen. Ich sollte dich so weiter machen lassen. Glaube mir, ich wünschte, ich könnte das tun.“

„Oh, ich glaube dir“, sagte er. „Was hindert dich daran?“

„Es ist zu gefährlich. Dies hier, das wird nicht für immer funktionieren. Du hast das Programm so geschrieben, dass es sich anpasst? Hervorragend, nur, dass du dich ebenso an das Programm anpasst. Es könnte interessant sein, zu beobachten, wie das enden würde, aber ich würde dieses Experiment lieber auf einen anderen Zeitpunkt verschieben, denn ich bezweifle sehr, dass es ein gutes Ende nimmt.“

Elim stand langsam auf und stützte sich an der Wand ab. „Wenn du eine bessere Lösung hast, bitte, ich höre dir zu.“

Sie starrte ihn einen Moment lang an, und er hatte keine Ahnung, was sie sich dachte. Vielleicht dachte sie schließlich darüber nach, ihn umzubringen. Er hatte nie wirklich verstanden, warum sie ihn in Mantissek am Leben gelassen hatte. 

„Vulkanische Meditationstechniken“, sagte sie schließlich knapp. „Ich lasse dir die Anweisungen zukommen.“

Sie richtete sich langsam auf, straffte sich, und ging zur Tür, wo sie einen Moment verharrte. „Du willst wissen, warum ich dich am Leben gelassen habe? Aus dem gleichen Grund, den Enabran immer behauptet hat zu haben, Elim. Der einzige Unterschied ist, er hat gelogen wenn er es sagte.“

Elim lehnte sich gegen die Wand und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, nachdem sie gegangen war. Anschließen schlug er mit der Faust gegen die Wand und lachte hilflos. Er hasste sie, und zum ersten Mal seit Langem konnte er an keinen einzigen Grund denken, warum das anders sein sollte.

### Orbitale Basis Sandun, 2374

„Du hast mir bisher keine Antwort gegeben“, sagte er. „Wenn was du sagst wahr ist…“

Sie lachte. „Wir haben unterschiedliche Ansichten darüber, was das Beste für Cardassia ist, Elim. Aber ich mache dir das Zugeständnis… du willst Sisko helfen, die Romulaner dazu zu bringen, sich der Föderation und den Klingonen anzuschließen. Ein lobenswertes Unterfangen. Du hast Recht, das Dominion plant ohne Zweifel, das romulanische Reich einzunehmen. Das Problem ist, alle meine Kontakte die einen solchen Beweis erbringen könnten, sind zu kostbar, um sie für diese Sache zu opfern. Sie liefern mir Informationen über die Pläne des Dominions, die meine Leute am Leben halten.“

„Welchen Nutzen haben sie, wenn das Dominion den Alpha Quadrant einnimmt?“

„Elim, das ist nicht dein Problem. Dein Problem ist, du hast begonnen, wie ein Sternenflottenoffizier zu denken. Es tut weh, es mit anzusehen.“

Er starrte sie an, einen Moment lang zu wütend, klar zu denken. Raghman hielt immer große Reden über die Pläne die sie hatte, aber was hatte sie getan, um es zu beweisen? Soviel er wusste, versteckte sie sich mit ihren Kindern auf Sandun, während um sie herum der Quadrant in Flammen aufging.

„Was hätte Tain getan?“, fragte sie sanft.

Elim atmete tief durch. „Tain hätte ohne Zweifel einen komplizierten Plan entworfen um die Romulaner ohne wirkliche Beweise dazu zu bringen, in den Krieg einzutreten. Einen Plan, den jemand wie Sisko niemals akzeptieren wird.“

Sie lächelte. „Wirklich? Warum hat er dann dich um Hilfe gebeten?“

Elim begegnete ihrem Blick nachdenklich. Vielleicht hatte sie Recht. Sisko war ein Mann ohne Alternativen. Er wusste, wozu Elim fähig war. Vielleicht war es Zeit, auszutesten, wie weit der Sternenflottenoffizier bereit war zu gehen, um sein Ziel zu erreichen.

„Eine Information, die uns in der Zukunft nützlich sein wird.“

„Ich nehme an, wir könnten eine Aufzeichnung fälschen, wenn wir das entsprechende Datenstäbchen hätten.“ Nachdem er einmal angefangen hatte, in dieser Richtung zu denken, nahm langsam ein Plan Gestalt an. Er hatte die notwendigen Informationen bereits, und dies war etwas, in dem er gut war. Wenn Sisko mitspielte… Elim spürte eine vertraute Erregung. Er hatte diesen Teil seiner Arbeit immer geliebt. Figuren an die Stellen zu rücken, wo sie ihre Rolle erfüllen würden, ein Stein nach dem anderen, bis das Spiel zu seinen Gunsten ausfiel. Ja, er war gut darin.

„Damit kann ich dir helfen. Ich hätte allerdings gerne etwas dafür. Biomemetisches Gel. Durch den Krieg ist es in letzter Zeit schwer zu bekommen, und der Herstellungsprozess ist aufwendig und langsam. Die Föderation dagegen hat riesige Vorräte, die sie fast nie benutzen.“

„Und die sie streng regulieren.“

„Ich bin sicher, du wirst Sisko davon überzeugen, dass es ein fairer Handel ist.“

Elim nickte. Er wusste, Sisko würde einem solchen Handel zustimmen, weil er keine Wahl hatte. Was Raghman mit dem Gel wollte? Er konnte es sich denken. Die Station war voll mit Kindern, die durch den Krieg zu Waisen geworden waren.

„Eine Sache noch“, sagte sie, als er sich abwendete, um zu gehen.

Er verharrte mit einem unguten Gefühl.

„Wenn diese Sache erledigt ist, möchte ich, dass du für eine Weile hier bleibst. Ich denke, du kannst im Moment nicht viel mehr für Sisko tun, und ich habe Verwendung für dich.“

Elim schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Er stimmte nicht zu, aber er wusste, dass seine Meinung keine Rolle spielte. „Wie du wünschst“, sagte er, und ging.

### Deep Space Nine, 2374

Elim sah überrascht auf, als der Bajoraner sein Tablett auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite seines Tisches abstellte. Es war ein Mann mittleren Alters, mit kurzen, hellbraunen Haaren. Seine Uniform zeigte an, dass er zu dem Sicherheitspersonal der Station gehörte.

„Stört es Sie, wenn ich mich zu Ihnen setzte?“ Der Mann klang nicht unfreundlich.

Elim musterte ihn neugierig, und streckte schließlich einladend die Hand aus. „Natürlich nicht. Bitte.“

Der Mann setzte sich und begegnete seinem Blick. Es schien so, als müsste er einen Moment über seine folgenden Worte nachdenken. „Mein Name ist Jain Iro“, sagte er schließlich. „Ich habe diese Woche angefangen, hier zu arbeiten, aber bevor ich mich entschied, dem Militär beizutreten, habe ich an der Jomar Universität Kunst studiert. Ich war in einer Klasse mit Tora Ziyal.“

Elim war überrascht davon, wie sehr die Erwähnung dieses Namens noch immer schmerzte. Er wich unwillkürlich etwas zurück.

Der Mann presste kurz die Lippen zusammen. „Es tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht… Ich habe Ziyal nicht lange gekannt, aber in der Zeit, die wir zusammen verbracht haben, sind wir gute Freunde geworden. Sie hat viel von Ihnen erzählt. Ich dachte… ich hatte gehofft, Sie besser kennenzulernen, nun da ich hier bin.“

Der Mann erschien ehrlich, aber Elim war so vollkommen überrascht, dass er einen Augenblick nicht wusste, was er entgegnen sollte. Er wusste, Ziyal hatte die Begabung besessen, bemerkenswerte Personen anzuziehen. Sie war selbst eine sehr bemerkenswerte junge Frau gewesen. Nichtsdestotrotz, einen Bajoraner, der so offen auf einen Cardassianer zuging, traf man nicht alle Tage.

„Ich fühle mich geschmeichelt“, sagte er schließlich. „Ich würde mich freuen, mehr über Ziyals Leben auf Bajor zu erfahren. Leider war es ihr nicht mehr möglich, mir selbst etwas darüber zu erzählen.“

„Ich würde mich freuen, Ihnen zu erzählen, was ich weiß. Ich weiß, sie hätte es sich gewünscht.“ Jains Blick war offen und ehrlich. Waren seine Motive wirklich so simpel? Es schien sehr unwahrscheinlich. 

„Wie kommt es, dass Sie ihr Kunststudium aufgegeben haben?“

Der Mann sah einen Moment zur Seite. „Es war immer mein Traum, Kunst zu studieren, aber ich muss zugeben, ich war nicht besonders gut darin. Ich war im Militär bevor ich anfing zu studieren, und ich habe seit einer Weile darüber nachgedacht, wieder einzutreten. Bajor braucht im Moment Soldaten mehr als Künstler.“

„Vielleicht.“ Eine ungeschönte, glaubhafte Antwort. Ziyal hätte es bedauert, das wusste Elim. Sie war eine sehr romantische Frau gewesen, trotz allem, was sie erlebt hatte. Er musste zugeben, Jain erweckte seine Neugier. Er freute sich bereits auf ihre Unterhaltung.

### Orbitale Basis Sandun, 2375

„Ich frage dich nicht wirklich um deine Meinung.“

„Ich weiß.“ Elim starrte auf den weißen Raum vor sich. Er hatte seine Klaustrophobie inzwischen weitgehend überwunden, aber der Raum rief dennoch ein unwohles Gefühl in ihm wach. Er wusste, er hatte keine Wahl. „Warum? Warum ziehst du mich überhaupt hierfür in Erwägung?“ Er hatte keine Erinnerungen daran, zuvor hier gewesen zu sein, aber er wusste, dass es so gewesen sein musste. Im Nachhinein war das die einzige Erklärung für die unnatürliche Verbesserung seiner Schnelligkeit und Stärke, seiner zunehmenden Aggressivität. Er hatte es gewusst, seit ihm klar geworden war, was mit den Kindern passiert war.

„Ich habe meine Gründe.“

Es war zwecklos, einzuwenden, dass er dies nicht wollte. Er hatte kein Interesse an genetischen Verbesserungen, im Gegenteil, alles in ihm sträubte sich dagegen. Bashir hatte ihm einmal vorgeworfen, dass er neidisch sei – ein leicht durchschaubarer Versuch, ihn zu provozieren – nichts war weiter von der Wahrheit entfernt. Er bemitleidete den Arzt. Bashir hatte sein ganzes Leben versucht, dieses Stigma zu verbergen, weil er gewusst hatte, dass es die Art, wie andere Menschen ihn betrachteten, für immer verändern würde. Nicht nur das, er kämpfte jeden Tag darum, normal zu erscheinen. Elim wusste, wie schwer das war, er hatte es auch schon vor Raghmans Manipulationen gewusst. Keine Gabe kam ohne ihren Fluch.

Das Klima der Raumstation mochte leichter zu ertragen sein, aber sein alltägliches Leben war ungleich schwieriger geworden.

„Ich will dies nicht“, sagte er, gegen besseres Wissen.

„Es kümmert mich nicht, was du willst“, entgegnete sie, wie er vorhergesehen hatte.

Die Antamon hinter ihm schoben ihn vorwärts, wie, um ihre Worte zu untermauern.

„Du wirst mir eines Tages dankbar sein“, sagte sie, bevor die Tür sich schloss.

Elim lachte in hilfloser Wut. War das nicht genau das, was sein Vater immer behauptet hatte? Er stieß einen seiner Wärter von sich, wissend, welche Reaktion es provozieren würde. Er war froh, einen Gegner zu haben, gegen den er ankämpfen konnte, auch wenn er wusste, dass es am Ende vergeblich sein würde. Es spielte keine Rolle, was er wollte. Wann hatte es je eine Rolle gespielt?


	12. Chapter 12

### Cardassianische Hauptstadt, 2375

„Die letzten Allianzschiffe haben soeben den Orbit verlassen, Gul.“

Raghman nickte dem Offizier zu. „Das sind gute Nachrichten.“

Elim drehte den Ring an seinem Finger, der seine telepathischen Fähigkeiten unterdrückte. „Ich verstehe noch immer nicht ganz, warum du die Hilfe nicht angenommen hast, die die Föderation uns angeboten hat. Wir könnten sie gut brauchen.“

Raghman lehnte sich zurück. „Ich habe nicht die Absicht, das Dominion mit der Föderation zu ersetzen. Im Moment mag es ein gutes Angebot erscheinen, aber wir werden feststellen, dass der Preis auf lange Sicht zu hoch ist. Wir sind Cardassianer, und wir werden unsere Probleme lösen ohne die Sicht darauf zu verlieren, wer wir sind.“

Ein Blick zu den Militärangehörigen im Raum, und Elim wusste, dass Raghman ihre rückhaltlose Unterstützung hatte. Nun, da Damar tot war, war sie diejenige, zu der die Cardassianer aufblickten.

Sie glaubten, sie habe, wie die meisten von ihnen, ihre Familie durch die Willkür des Dominions verloren. Raghman gab nun vor, ihre eigene Tochter zu sein. Es gab ihr die Möglichkeit, sich von der politischen Position ihrer ‚Mutter‘ zu distanzieren. Meya Rejals Gefolgsleute waren in dem gegenwärtigen politischen Klima nicht sehr angesehen, es herrschte die allgemeine Ansicht dass es ihr Verdienst war, dass Dukat so leicht an die Macht gekommen war. Abgesehen davon hatte sie so zu einem jugendlicheren Aussehen zurückzukehren können. Sie sah bei weitem nicht so alt aus wie sie wirklich war, offenbar verlangsamten ihre genetischen Verbesserungen den Alterungsprozess.

Als ihre Tochter hatte sie nicht ihren früheren Rang oder die gleichen Verbindungen, aber sie verfügte auch so über genug Einfluß. Niemand zweifelte an, dass sie Cardassias neues Oberhaupt war. Raghman hatte den Widerstand organisiert, der am Ende erfolgreich gewesen war. Sie hatte verhindert, dass noch mehr Cardassianer starben. Sie hatte die Kontrolle über das Hauptquartier und kommandierte die Schiffe, die nun das cardassianische Raumgebiet beschützten und sicherstellten, dass die Alliierten sich tatsächlich vollständig zurückzogen. All das würde ihr auf lange Zeit ihre Macht sichern.

„Wir werden unsere Grenzen bis auf weiteres schließen.“

„Was?“ Elim sprang beinahe aus seinem Sessel auf. „Weißt du, wie das auf die Alliierten wirken wird?“

„Wir haben das bereits mit den Romulanern verhandelt, und sie akzeptieren unsere Gründe. Der Föderation gefällt es nicht, aber sie werden nichts unternehmen. Die Klingonen könnten ein Problem darstellen, aber Kanzler Martok ist gesetzter als sein Vorgänger, und sein engster Berater ist ein Sternenflottenoffizier. Sie haben die Kolonien, die sie in der letzten Phase des Krieges erobert haben, aufgegeben. Das macht mich optimistisch, dass sie nicht protestieren werden.“

Elim atmete tief durch. „Und wie werden wir unseren Planeten wieder aufbauen, wenn die Grenzen zu sind? Wir haben nicht die Ressourcen…“

Raghman hob ihre Hand, um ihn zu unterbrechen. „Wir haben die Ressourcen. Genug, um den Wideraufbau in Gang zu bringen. Wir werden die Grenzen wieder öffnen, wenn wir von einer Position der Stärke verhandeln können. Dies ist bereits von der Detapa und dem Zentralkommando entschieden, Elim.“

Einer Übergangsregierung, die mit Leuten besetzt war, die alle auf mysteriöse Weise den Krieg überlebt hatten, ohne mit dem Dominion zu kollaborieren. Leute, die auf die eine oder andere Weise an dem Sieg über das Dominion beteiligt gewesen waren, am richtigen Zeitpunkt, zum richtigen Ort. Raghman hatte dies gut geplant. Sie hatte gehandelt, als Damars Widerstand zerschlagen und das cardassianische Volk bereit für einen kollektiven Widerstand war. Damars Tod war sehr günstig gewesen für ihre Pläne. Wenn Elim nicht selbst gesehen hätte, wie er durch einen Angriff der Jem’Hadar ums Leben kam…

„Du musst erschöpft sein, Elim. Warum ruhst du dich nicht für eine Weile aus, und wir diskutieren das Morgen weiter? Ich habe ein Quartier für dich herrichten lassen.“

Er presste kurz die Lippen zusammen, und nickte.

Raghman winkte einem der Soldaten. „Glin Korat, bitte eskortieren Sie meinen Freund Mister Garak zu seinem Quartier.“

Elim sah zu dem Mann hoch, und erwartete fast, dass er ihn aus seinem Sitz hochziehen würde. Natürlich tat er das nicht. Elim war kein Gefangener, er war ein Freund und Berater der inoffiziellen neuen Regentin Cardassias. Was auch immer das hieß.

### Deep Space Nine, 2375

Elim strich mit der Hand über Iros Bein. Es war faszinierend, wie glatt sich die Haut des Bajoraners anfühlte, so hell und weich, so leicht darauf Male zu hinterlassen. Er starrte auf die Hüfte des anderen Mannes, versucht, sich vorzubeugen und den Weg seiner Hand mit seiner Zunge nachzufahren. Der Anblick machte ihn hungrig. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er sehr von dem Bajoraner eingenommen war. Es amüsierte ihn, wie xenophil er in so wenigen Jahren geworden war, obwohl er einmal mit voller Überzeugung die Reinheit Cardassias beschworen hatte. Um fair zu sein, er hatte seitdem einiges über die cardassianische Geschichte gelernt, was ihn an dieser Philosophie zweifeln ließ.

Iro war ein brillanter Gesprächspartner, humorvoll, intelligent, und sehr gutaussehend. Sie hatten viel gemeinsam. Elim hatte keinen Moment gezögert, diese Affäre zu beginnen. Es war eine gute Entscheidung gewesen, er hatte sein Leben seit Langem nicht mehr so genossen. Vielleicht überraschend, dass sein Partner seinen Genuss teilte, aber er hatte Iro nur wenig Grund für Zweifel gegeben.

„Was denkst du?“, fragte der Bajoraner lächelnd.

„Das ich ein glücklicher Mann bin.“

Iro drehte sich zu ihm um und begegnete seinem Blick. Elim genoss das Gefühl des Mannes so dicht neben ihm. Er strich mit der Hand über die muskulöse Brust des Bajoraners und genoss das Gefühl der Nähe, die das mit sich brachte. Nachdem er sich beinahe aus einer der Luftschleusen gestürzt hatte, hatte Raghman ihm einen Ring zukommen lassen, der seine telepathischen Fähigkeiten blockierte, aber er konnte noch immer starke Gefühle wahrnehmen, insbesondere, wenn er jemanden berührte. Die anderen Personen auf der Station waren wie ein stetiges Hintergrundrauschen. Er war nie in der Lage gewesen, Iros Gedanken zu lesen, ein weiterer Grund, warum er die Gesellschaft des Mannes so mochte. Iro hatte ein starkes Pagh, wie die Bajoraner es sagten – oder, wie Raghman es ausdrücken würde, er war ein latenter Telepath, der gelernt hatte, sich abzuschirmen.

„Ich muss mit dir über etwas reden.“ Iro strich mit den Fingern Elims Augenwölbung und dann seinen Hals entlang, eine willkommene Ablenkung von seinem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck.

Elim wich zurück und drehte sich auf den Rücken. „Hast du eine Frau, von der du mir nichts erzählt hast?“

„Was? Nein!“ Sein Liebhaber beugte sich über ihn. „Wie kommst du auf solche Gedanken?“

Elim lachte leise. „Du sahst so ernst aus. Was soll ich sonst denken? Wärst du eine Frau, würde ich vermuten, du bist schwanger.“

Iro runzelte die Stirn und schlug ihn in die Seite. „Mach dich nicht lächerlich.“

Elim streckte die Hände über seinen Kopf aus und griff nach der Stange am Kopfteil des Bettes. „Was beschäftigt dich, Liebling?“

Iro leckte unwillkürlich seine Lippen. „Muss du so…“

„Was?“ Elim grinste. Er wusste genau, was seine Bewegungen mit Iro anrichteten. Der andere Mann genoss es, ihn so willig zu sehen. Er griff nach den Handschellen, die an der Stange hingen, und schloss sie um seine Handgelenke. Er konnte sie jederzeit lösen, aber Iro erregte die Illusion, ihn in Fesseln zu sehen. Er hatte ihm nie gesagt warum, und Elim hatte ihm nie gesagt, dass er längst wusste, warum. Es war ein beidseitig zufriedenstellendes Arrangement. Er hakte einen Fuß hinter Iros Knie ein und zog den anderen Mann näher zu sich. „Du kannst mir auch später noch sagen, was dir durch den Kopf geht. Ich laufe dir nicht weg.“

„Elim…“ Iro wirkte hin und her gerissen.

„Oder sag es mir jetzt und fick mich danach. Es ist mir ziemlich egal.“ Elim wollte nicht hören, was Iro zu sagen hatte, hauptsächlich deshalb, weil er bereits ahnte, was es war. Ehrlichkeit war eine überschätzte Tugend, wann lernten Menschen und Bajoraner das endlich? Nun, Bashir sollte er vielleicht ausnehmen. Der Mann war ein viel talentierterer Lügner, als er je vermutet hätte. Nicht nur genetisch aufgewertet, sondern auch in Kontakt mit Sektion 31… die Tatsache, dass er Bashir einmal für einen naiven Narren gehalten hatte, machte ihn doppelt froh, dass sein Implantat nun abgeschaltet war. Es hatte ihn zu einem Idioten gemacht. Nicht, dass er sein Mittagessen mit Bashir nicht noch immer genoss. Es hatte nur eine andere… Qualität bekommen.

Iro grollte. „Du forderst es geradezu heraus, dass ich dir wehtue.“

„Wenn es das ist, was du willst.“ Iro mochte Schmerzen ebenso sehr, wie er es genoss sie zuzufügen, was sie beide hervorragend kompatibel machte, auch wenn Elim vorsichtig war. Bajoraner waren verletzlicher als Cardassianer, und Iro hatte nicht seine genetischen Vorteile. Elim heilte sehr viel schneller, seit er aus Sandun zurückgekehrt war. Es fiel ihm jedoch nicht schwer, Zurückhaltung zu üben. Sein Liebhaber war sehr offen in seinen Reaktionen.

„Nicht heute.“ Iro griff nach dem Gleitmittel, und Elim schloss zufrieden, dass ihre Diskussion erst einmal verschoben war.

Etwas später griff Iro nach den Handschellen und, anstatt sie zu öffnen, betätigte den Schalter, der Elim daran hinderte, es selbst zu tun. Nun, nicht wirklich, aber theoretisch. Elim öffnete die Augen und betrachtete ihn nachdenklich.

Iro sah nicht besonders glücklich aus. Warum mussten Leute sich immer selbst so quälen?

„Ich muss dir etwas sagen…“

Er hielt eine Hand über Elims Mund, als er zu einer Antwort ansetzte.

„Ich werde dich knebeln, wenn es nicht anders geht.“

Elim grinste und leckte über Iros Handfläche, aber blieb still. Es hatte keinen Zweck, jemanden von etwas abhalten zu wollen, von dem er so überzeugt war.

„Ich war nicht ganz ehrlich zu dir.“

Elim widerstand der Versuchung, mit den Augen zu rollen. Stattdessen betrachtete er Iro nur geduldig. Natürlich war der Mann nicht ehrlich zu ihm gewesen, und warum sollte er das sein? Die Anteilnahme, die er fühlte, mischte sich mit Unwillen. Gab es da nicht ein menschliches Sprichwort über schlafende Monster, die man besser nicht aufwecken sollte? Hatten Bajoraner keine ähnlichen Weisheiten? Wenn, dann ignorierten sie sie offensichtlich genauso, wie die Menschen.

„Nach allem was passiert ist denke ich es ist nicht fair, dass du es nicht weißt… Ich kenne dich inzwischen…“

Nein, das tust du nicht, dachte Elim bedauernd. Du hast nicht die geringste Ahnung, was ich bin, und zu was ich fähig bin. Du kennst nur den Teil von mir, den ich dich habe sehen lassen.

Iro atmete einmal tief durch. „Wir haben uns damals nicht durch Zufall getroffen, Elim. Es war ein Auftrag. Ich arbeite für den bajoranischen Geheimdienst.“

Elim hätte ihn am liebsten geohrfeigt. Er biss kurz die Zähne zusammen. „Dein Auftrag war es, mich zu verführen?“, fragte er kühl.

Iro sah einen Moment lang schockiert aus, und Elim ging durch den Kopf, dass der bajoranische Geheimdienst noch eine unglaublich infantile Einrichtung war.

„Nein. Mein Auftrag war es, dich im Auge zu behalten. Deine Arbeit ist sehr wichtig für Bajor, wir konnten nicht riskieren, dass du uns hintergehst.“

„Und nun bist du zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass ich in Wirklichkeit für das Dominion arbeite?“

„Nein! Elim, ich verstehe…“

„Nein, das tust du nicht!“, zischte Elim wütend. Sein eigener Zorn traf ihn unvorbereitet. Er hatte gewusst, was Iro ihm sagen würde, dennoch, die Worte zu hören… sie machten es real, unumkehrbar.

Iro wich erschrocken etwas zurück.

„Wenn du nicht vorhast, mich umzubringen, warum sagst du mir das dann, du Idiot?“

Sein Liebhaber sah ihn schockiert an. „Ich… was?“

„Habt ihr Leute nicht den geringsten Verstand? Seid ihr völlig von Sentimentalitäten beherrscht? Was, wenn ich tatsächlich für das Dominion arbeiten würde? Oder für den obsidianischen Orden?“ Elim wurde im Nachhinein bewusst, dass er den anderen Mann anschrie. Er überraschte sich selbst damit, wie sehr er die Beherrschung verlor.

„Aber das tust du nicht.“

„Und da bist du dir so sicher. Dass ich das nicht tue und auch in Zukunft nie tun werde.“

Iro starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. Er rang um Worte, aber fand offensichtlich keine. Natürlich konnte er sich dessen nicht sicher sein.

Elim schloss einen Moment die Augen, um die Beherrschung zurück zu gewinnen. Natürlich hatte er gewusst, dass Iro für den Geheimdienst arbeitete. Es war nicht zu schwer herauszufinden gewesen. Schließlich war es genauso wenig Zufall gewesen, dass der Mann sich zuvor mit Ziyal angefreundet hatte. Es war im Nachhinein beruhigend gewesen zu wissen, dass die Bajoraner sie im Auge behalten hatten, Dukats Tochter hatte viele Feinde gehabt. Leider hatte es ihr am Ende nicht geholfen. Es zu wissen, und es von Iro direkt gesagt zu bekommen waren jedoch zwei verschiedene Dinge. Nun hatte er keine Entschuldigung mehr, es gegenüber Raghman nicht zu erwähnen.

Es wäre kein Problem, wenn Elim nicht begonnen hätte, etwas für den dummen Bajoraner zu empfinden.

Er befreite sich mit einer Drehung seines Handgelenks aus den Fesseln. „Ich könnte dich umbringen, und jeder hier würde mir glauben, dass es ein Unfall war. Weil ihr alle mir so sehr vertraut.“

Iro fing sich langsam. „Du Bastard wusstest es bereits.“

„Natürlich wusste ich es. Wofür hältst du mich eigentlich?“

Sie starrten sich an. Schließlich lachte Iro humorlos. „Du hast Recht, ich bin ein Idiot.“

Elim stand auf. „Ich geh mich duschen. Nimm es mir nicht übel, aber ich brauche etwas Abstand.“

„Warum, wenn du es längst wusstest?“, rief Iro verständnislos.

Elim schlug die Tür hinter sich zu. Wirklich, er hatte geglaubt, sein Liebhaber sei intelligenter. Doch dann, vielleicht erwartete er zu viel von ihm. Er konnte nicht erwarten, dass Iro wie ein Cardassianer dachte. _Du bist ein Verräter, mein Lieber, und du weißt es nicht einmal…_ Wieder einmal fragte Elim sich, warum all diese Narren ihm so sehr vertrauten. Eines Tages würden sie es bitter bereuen. Er hatte das Gefühl, dieser Tag würde eher früher kommen als später.

### Breman Provinz, 2376

Elim drehte die Statue des Hundes nachdenklich hin und her. Er hatte inzwischen herausgefunden, dass sie aus kalendinischer Jade bestand, einem Kristall der in der Form gezüchtet wurde, die er am Ende einnehmen würde, und der nahezu unzerstörbar war. Eine Substanz, die nur sehr schwierig zu bekommen war. Eine Statue wie diese anfertigen zu lassen war geradezu unmöglich. Tain hatte selten etwas ohne Grund getan. Solchen Aufwand zu betreiben für eine dekorative kleine Statue… manche der Legaten des Oberkommandos mochten es getan haben, aber nicht Tain. Wie also kam diese Statue in sein Büro? Welche Bedeutung hatte sie?

Elim seufzte und stellte die Statue zur Seite, als er den Motor eines Shuttles hörte. Als er das Haus verließ, flog das Shuttle gerade wieder ab, und sein Besucher war auf dem Weg zu ihm. Elim hatte Raghman gesagt, dass er einige Zeit brauchte, um über seine Zukunft nachzudenken. Er konnte den Anblick der sich regenerierenden Hauptstadt nicht mehr sehen, und die Antamon folgten ihm dort auf Schritt und Tritt. Mehr noch, seit er besser darin geworden war seine Gedanken abzuschirmen. Er hatte schließlich nichts Besseres zu tun als in seinem Zimmer zu sitzen und zu meditieren. Raghman hatte ihn ungern gehen lassen, aber die Wahl seines Aufenthaltsortes half.

Seine Augen drifteten von dem näherkommenden Mann weg zu der Wüste, die ihn umgab. Dies war eines von Tains Häusern, einer der Rückzugsorte seines Vaters. Tain war an diesen Ort gekommen, wenn er ungestört sein wollte. Das Anwesen war von einem Kraftfeld umgeben, das es vor Sandstürmen und der rauen Umgebung schützte, mit dem Nebeneffekt, ungebetene Besucher fernzuhalten. Um sie herum erstreckte sich eine der unwirtlichsten Gegenden Cardassias. Die Shorkara Wüste war während der Kriege, die dem cardassianischen Imperium vorrausgingen, entstanden. Noch Jahrhunderte später war die Strahlung so stark, dass Leben in diesem Gebiet unmöglich war. Weder Sensoren noch Transporter funktionierten hier. Das Anwesen selbst war vor dem Einfluss der Strahlung geschützt, und der Garten, der es umgab, besaß eine unwirtliche Schönheit. Elims Onkel hatte einmal Orchideen im hinteren Teil gepflanzt, und sie wuchsen dort noch immer. Ein einzelner Angestellter hatte sich in all der Zeit um das Anwesen gekümmert, ein alter Mann, der sich um den Garten und die Hunde kümmerte. Tains Reithunde waren launische Biester. Sie hatten allein Tain als Reiter akzeptiert.

Am Tag zuvor hatte Elim Kindheitserinnerungen wachgerufen, als er versucht hatte, einen der Hunde zu reiten. Zu seiner Überraschung hatte der Hund ihn nach einigen Versuchen als Reiter akzeptiert, auch wenn er etliche blaue Flecke davongetragen hatte. Ondal, der Haushälter, hatte ihn davor innigst beschworen, von dem Versuch abzulassen. Er war über den Erfolg überraschter gewesen als Elim selbst.

Elim riss sich aus den Gedanken um den Mann zu begrüßen, der nun den Eingang des Hauses erreicht hatte. Akreen Talon war ein junger Mann mit der Haltung und Figur eines Soldaten. Er war kleiner und hagerer als Elim, aber sein Gebaren brachte ihm schnell Respekt ein. Er war außerdem ein ehemaliger Agent des obsidianischen Ordens und einer von Raghmans telepathischen Antamon. Elim hatte ihn auf Sandun kennengelernt, und sie hatten sich fast augenblicklich verstanden. Talon war ein Mann wie Pythas Lok, ein Mann ohne Familie. Seine einzige Familie war der Orden gewesen.

„Ich bin froh, dass Sie kommen konnten“, sagte Elim, als der Mann ins Haus trat.

Talon lächelte dünn. „Wie Sie sich denken können, war Raghman schnell bereit, mich zu schicken.“

Der Grund, aus dem Elim Talon gebeten hatte zu kommen, war simpel. Er hatte mit seinen Meditationstechniken alles erreicht, was er konnte. Um seine neuen Fähigkeiten weiter zu trainieren brauchte er Übung, und dafür brauchte er einen anderen Telepathen. Talon war ein weitaus schwächerer Telepath als Raghman, oder Elim selbst, aber er war gut genug um Elim helfen zu können.

„Hatten Sie Gelegenheit, sich umzuhören, ob jemand anderes Interesse hätte?“

Seine Gespräche mit dem Mann waren bislang vorsichtig. Es schien so, als wenn sie in vielem einer Meinung wären, aber Talon mochte das nur vorgeben, um Elim dazu zu verleiten, einen Fehler zu begehen. Dies war ein weiterer Grund, warum der Mann hier war. Elim brauchte Verbündete, und der Mann vor ihm würde sich hervorragend dazu eignen. Zuvor jedoch musste sich Elim seiner Loyalität sicher sein.

„Marendrial Denar“, erwiderte Talon. „Raghman hat sie aus einem bajoranischen Waisenhaus geholt, aber sie ist reinblütige Cardassianerin. Level sieben. Ich habe mich ein paar Mal mit ihr unterhalten, und sie ist sehr daran interessiert, Sie kennenzulernen.“

Die Antamon hatten begonnen, ihre Telepathen basierend auf ihren Fähigkeiten in verschiedene Level einzustufen, wobei Level eins das niedrigste Level war und Level zehn das höchste. Telepathen der Stufe eins waren im Grunde Empathen. Level zehn war Raghmans Level, und wenn es möglich war, stärkere Telepathen zu erschaffen, hatte sie es nie zugelassen. Elim war sich nicht sicher, welche Stufe er selbst hatte, aber er wusste, er war weit oben. Als er auf Deep Space Nine die Kontrolle verloren hatte, war er in der Lage gewesen, Gedanken innerhalb der ganzen Station wahrzunehmen. Er war nur nicht in der Lage gewesen, es zu kontrollieren.

„Ein Telepath der Stufe sieben wäre sehr nützlich.“ Elim goss sich und Talon Kanar ein. Er mochte den Mann. Im alten obsidianischen Orden wäre er sicher weit gekommen. Gerade deshalb jedoch war er gefährlich. Elim machte sich keine Illusionen, wenn Raghman auch nur den geringsten Verdacht hegte, dass er vorhatte, ihren Machtapparat zu unterwandern, würde sie ihn entweder umbringen lassen oder ihn auf unangenehmere Weise ausschalten.

Sei das wie es sei, er hatte keine Wahl. Cardassia brauchte ihn, und er hatte immer das getan, was für Cardassia am besten war. Er stieß mit Talon an. Mit etwas Glück würde er dabei nicht alleine sein.

### Deep Space Nine, 2375

Die Station war von einer allgemeinen Anspannung beherrscht, man musste kein Telepath sein, um es zu fühlen. Elim musterte seinen Gesprächspartner. Bashirs Gedanken schienen abwesend zu sein. Er hatte bemerkt, dass der Arzt in letzter Zeit an Counselor Dax interessiert war. Was für ein seltsames Paar. Vor ein paar Jahren hatte Elim mit dem Gedanken gespielt, Bashir zu verführen, aber es war immer nur eine amüsante Fantasie geblieben. Im Nachhinein war das auch gut so, aber Bashir faszinierte ihn noch immer, insbesondere da er sich so sehr verändert hatte. Elim war sich sicher, dass die anfängliche Naivität des Arztes nicht vollkommen gespielt gewesen war, aber nun war nichts mehr davon übrig. Er fragte sich manchmal, wozu dieser neue Bashir nun fähig war, wenn er herausgefordert wurde. Umso ironischer, dass er sich als seine Partnerin ausgerechnet Ezri Dax ausgesucht hatte, eine Frau die nicht im Geringsten zu ihm passte.

„Mein lieber Doktor, ich habe neulich darüber nachgedacht, dass ich Ihnen nie gesagt habe, wie dankbar ich Ihnen für all das bin, was Sie für mich getan haben.“

Das erweckte Bashirs Aufmerksamkeit. Er bedachte Elim mit einem geradezu schockierten Blick. Kein Wunder, Elim sagte normalerweise solche Dinge nicht.

„Wir kannten uns noch nicht einmal ein Jahr, und ich hätte Ihnen beinahe mein Leben zu verdanken gehabt. Ihre Sorge um mein Wohlergehen ist mir wohl im Gedächtnis geblieben.“

Bashir runzelte leicht die Stirn. Sie hatten danach nicht mehr oft über den Vorfall mit dem Implantat geredet, aber Bashir hatte Elim noch zuweilen vorgehalten, dass er ihm nie die Wahrheit erzählt hatte. Das war natürlich ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. Dennoch, die Hartnäckigkeit, mit der Bashir versucht hatte, ihm zu helfen, hatte Elim überrascht. Es hatte ihm gezeigt, was für ein Mann Bashir war, ein Mann, den er respektieren konnte.

„Ich habe nur meine Arbeit getan“, sagte Bashir nun.

Elim lächelte. „Sie haben sehr viel mehr als das getan, wir beide wissen das.“

„Was bringt Sie so plötzlich zu diesem Thema?“, fragte Bashir misstrauisch.

„Kann es nicht einfach ein spontaner Einfall sein?“ Elim hob die Hände. „Ohnehin, es hat den Anschein, dass unsere Wege sich bald trennen werden. Solche Dinge sollten nicht ungesagt bleiben.“

Bashir öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn wieder, und lächelte. „Gern geschehen, Garak. Ich muss sagen, unsere recht ungewöhnliche Freundschaft hat mein Leben auch sehr bereichert. Ich bin froh, dass wir uns kennengelernt haben.“

Elim musterte den Arzt wohlwollend. Bashir war sehr viel besser darin geworden, zu erkennen, was Elim wirklich sagte, aber das hing natürlich vollkommen davon ab, wie transparent er sein wollte.

„Angesichts der interessanten Zeiten die wir zusammen durchlebt haben, Doktor, habe ich mir gedacht, ich würde Sie gerne dazu einladen, mit mir ein Holoprogramm zu spielen. Wer weiß schließlich, ob wir je wieder die Chance dazu haben.“

Bashir sah sofort wieder misstrauisch aus, und Elim konnte es ihm nicht verdenken. Er wäre enttäuscht gewesen, hätte er anders reagiert. Der Arzt schüttelte unsicher den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht, ob das eine so gute Idee ist.“

Elim ließ sein Lächeln breiter werden. „Oh bitte, Doktor. Ich verspreche Ihnen, es wird ihre Zeit wert sein. Sind Sie nicht im Geringsten neugierig?“

Bashir war sichtlich hin und her gerissen. Letztendlich willigte er jedoch ein, so wie Elim es vorausgesehen hatte. Die Versuchung war zu groß. Bashir hatte seit Jahren versucht, herauszufinden, wie Elims Holoprogramme aussahen.

Elim wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit Iliana, die ein paar Tische weiter saß. Er hatte soeben dafür gesorgt, dass die Krankenstation am nächsten Tag einige Stunden lang nur mit einer Krankenschwester besetzt sein würde. Der Rest war ihre Sache.

### Cardassianische Hauptstadt, 2376

Raghman trat hinter ihn und sah mit ihm zusammen auf die sich regenerierende Hauptstadt. Elim drehte sich nicht um. Er konnte sie fühlen, ebenso wie sie ihn, es bestand keine Notwendigkeit für Augenkontakt. Alles veränderte sich. Die Welt unter ihm war nicht die Welt, die er verlassen hatte. Die Terraformingkünste der Antamon würden Cardassia in die Welt verwandeln, die es einmal gewesen war. Bald schon würden die Wüsten verschwinden, und mit ihnen Armut und Hunger. Cardassia würde zu einem Paradies werden, und die Cardassianer verehrten Raghman dafür. Wenn sie niemand aufhielt, würde sie zu einem der Gottkaiser des Altertums werden, unangefochten und allmächtig. Ihr Imperium war eines absoluter Kontrolle. Das war der Preis, den sein Volk für dieses Paradies bezahlen würde, und sie erkannten es nicht einmal.

„Es ist berauschend, nicht wahr?“, sagte sie. „Endlich ist Cardassia auf dem richtigen Weg.“

Er drehte sich nicht zu ihr um, aber die Bemerkung verblüffte ihn. Hatte sie nicht mitbekommen, was er gerade gedacht hatte?

„Bist du nicht letztendlich doch froh, einer von uns geworden zu sein?“, fragte sie.

Einer von ihnen? Als wenn es Gleichheit zwischen den Antamon gäbe. Raghman hatte nie beabsichtigt, ihn zu einem von ihnen zu machen. Sie wollte einen Sklaven, eine Marionette.

„Vielleicht“, sagte er laut. „Aber es ist schließlich nicht so, als wenn ich jemals wirklich eine Wahl gehabt hätte.“

„Natürlich hattest du eine Wahl“, entgegnete sie. „Du hast dich entschieden zu leben, du hast dich entschieden, Teil des Ganzen zu sein, und gerade im Moment entscheidest du dich, hier zu bleiben. Ich habe es schon lange aufgegeben, deine Gedanken zu manipulieren.“ Sie schwieg einen Moment lang nachdenklich. „Ich habe dich nicht mehr kontrolliert, seit du dein volles Potential als Telepath erreicht hast. Du bist so daran gewöhnt bist, zu tun, was ich suggestiere, dass du es nicht einmal gemerkt hast.“

Elim erstarrte. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er es glaubte. „Warum?“, fragte er misstrauisch. „Bist du dieses Spiel schließlich müde geworden?“ Raghman hatte in ihrem Leben noch nie eine ihrer Eroberungen aufgegeben, es sei denn in einer permanenten Weise.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe meinen Vater geliebt, und Enabran gehasst. Über Jahre hinweg war mein einziger Antrieb Rache. Ich wollte ihn vernichten, ich wollte, dass er alles verliert, was ihm etwas bedeutet und verzweifelt im Angesicht seiner Niederlage – und so ist es gekommen. Ich habe all die Rache bekommen, die ich mir gewünscht habe, und nach all dieser Zeit habe ich festgestellt, dass es genug ist. Es ist nicht länger das, was mich antreibt. Er war am Ende nur ein Mann, und er ist tot.“ Sie deutete auf die Stadt unter ihnen. „Dies ist es, was mich antreibt, Elim. Cardassia. Ich will, dass du aus eigenem Willen an meiner Seite stehst. Vielleicht gefällt mir die Herausforderung.“

Elim sah erneut auf die wachsenden Gebäude, die neuentstehende Stadt. Es war eine schöne Stadt, und Raghmans Worte waren genau wie diese Stadt, schön und trügerisch. Vor langer Zeit hätte er es genossen, sie zu hören, sie vielleicht sogar geglaubt. Wie lange hatte er Tain geglaubt, wenn er ähnliche Versprechen gegeben hatte? Er hatte ihm geglaubt, weil er sich gewünscht hatte, dass diese Worte wahr wären, genauso, wie er sich wünschte, dass Raghman ihn wirklich als einen Gleichgestellten ansehen würde, und dass sie ihre Gedanken an Rache aufgegeben hätte. Leider wusste er es besser. Er erinnerte sich an ihren Gesichtsausdruck in Sandun, als sie geschworen hatte, Rache an Tain zu üben. Diese Gefühle verschwanden nicht so einfach. Nein. Tain war einmal ihr Liebhaber gewesen, aber er hatte sie benutzt, um ihren Vater umzubringen und die Leitung des Ordens an sich zu reißen. Wenn Elim sich wirklich entscheiden sollte, freiwillig mit ihr zusammen zu arbeiten, würde sie ihn benutzen so wie Tain sie benutzt hatte. Eine inverse Wiederholung, eine perfekte Rache. Er hatte nicht vor, ihr das zu geben.

„Ich muss darüber nachdenken“, antwortete er. Er hatte im ganzen letzten Jahr nichts anderes getan, als nachzudenken, aber Raghman war überraschend geduldig mit ihm. Warum auch nicht? Ihr Imperium wuchs, während er in Breman meditierte.

„Tu das.“ Sie wandte sich ab und öffnete die Tür zum Inneren des Gebäudes. „Oh, und Elim…“

„Ja.“ Er wusste bereits, was sie sagen würde. Sie sagte es nur laut, um es zu bestätigen.

„Du kannst uns verlassen, aber du wirst deine Talente niemals gegen mich einsetzen. Wenn du das versuchen solltest, ist es dein Ende.“

Er sah auf seine Hände herunter. „Vielleicht werde ich wieder als Schneider arbeiten. Oder als Gärtner. Es ist keine einfache Entscheidung. Ich war sehr talentiert in beidem.“

„Die Detapa hat bislang noch keinen neuen Botschafter für die Föderation bestimmt. Das könntest du als eine Alternative in Betracht ziehen, die ich unterstützen würde. Im Übrigen, ein Besuch bei Palandine wird dir vielleicht bei deiner Entscheidung helfen.“

Die Tür schloss sich hinter ihr. Es war merkwürdig… vielleicht hatte sie diese Bemerkung als eine Warnung gemeint, aber Elim fühlte sich nicht bedroht davon. Er fühlte nicht das Geringste bei Palandines Namen, außer einem vagen Bedauern. Sie war ein jugendlicher Fehltritt gewesen, und wenn er daran zurückdachte empfand er nur eine gewisse Verwunderung dass sein jüngeres Selbst einmal so viel Leidenschaft für eine Frau empfunden hatte, die es nicht verdiente. Jahrelang hatte er den Augenblick erträumt, an dem er sie wiedersehen würde, und bis zu diesem Moment hatte er nicht die geringste Absicht gehabt, sie ausfindig zu machen. Er hatte nicht einmal gewusst, dass sie den Krieg überlebt hatte.

Botschafter in die Föderation andererseits… das war etwas, über das er nachdenken würde. Es hatte eine gewisse Ironie. Elim lächelte. Cardassia veränderte sich, aber gewisse Dinge würden immer gleich bleiben. Raghman konnte die Wüsten erblühen lassen, und die Städte in neuem Glanz erbauen, aber die cardassianische Natur konnte sie nicht ändern. Sie würde sich irgendwann der Wahrheit stellen müssen, dass sie, trotz allem, kein Gott war.


	13. Chapter 13

### Breman Provinz, 2376

Es war später Abend, als der Hund schließlich langsamer wurde. Vielleicht war das Biest langsam erschöpft, aber er bezweifelte es. Hunde dieser Größe konnten tagelang ohne Unterbrechung rennen. Es waren zähe, hartnäckige Kreaturen. Sie gehörten zu den wenigen Arten, die einige Wochen in der Shokara überleben konnten. Die Strahlung machte ihnen nur wenig aus. Es war der Mangel an Wasser, der sie schließlich umbringen würde. Diese Hunde für seine Zwecke auszubilden war eine der genialeren Ideen seines Vaters gewesen.

Tain hatte sie dazu gebracht, nur zwei Reiter zu akzeptieren, sich selbst und Elim. Sie würden jeden anderen angreifen, der es auch nur versuchte, und ein attackierender Reithund war oft tödlich.

Elim glitt aus dem Sattel als das Tier stehen blieb, und im Sand zu graben begann. Diese Hunde hatten nur einen Zweck, sie sollten einen spezifischen Ort finden. Einen Ort, der auf keiner Karte verzeichnet war, und von keinen Sensoren detektiert wurde. Er trat einen Schritt vorwärts, als der Sand schimmerte, und ein Tor sichtbar wurde.

Der Hund rannte an ihm vorbei, als es sich öffnete, und würgte gierig die Fleischbrocken hinunter, die in dem Raum dahinter auf ihn warteten. Als das Tor sich hinter ihnen schloss, schälte Elim sich aus seinem Schutzanzug. Dem Hund mochte die Wüste nichts ausmachen, aber ein durchschnittlicher Cardassianer starb ohne Schutzkleidung innerhalb weniger Stunden durch die Strahlung und die toxische Luft. Wer, abgesehen von Tain, war verrückt genug, hier zu leben?

Er trat in die Schleuse, die von dem Vorraum ins Innere des Gebäudes führte, und genoss es, als der Ultraschall über seine Haut prickelte. Anschließend trat er an das Terminal vor der Tür, und gab einen Code ein, der einmal Tains gewesen war. Tain hatte ihm erklärt, dass er vor seinem Abflug in den Gammaquadrant seine Erkennungmatrix so geändert hatte, dass sie die Genfragmente erkannte, die er mit Elim teilte. Er hatte nun Tains Sicherheitsstufe, seinen Zugang, seine Autorität. Dies war einmal der Höhepunkt all seiner Bestrebungen gewesen. Es gab ihm noch immer ein Hochgefühl.

Die Tür öffnete sich und er trat hindurch. Auch wenn er gewusst hatte, was ihn erwartete, hatte er etwas in dieser Größenordnung noch nie zuvor gesehen. Vor ihm, wie riesige Bienenwaben, ragten Datenanlagen auf, die über Kilometer in die Tiefe gingen. Er befand sich auf einer Brücke, die zur Mitte der Anlage führte. Der Aufzug dort würde ihn in ihr Herz transportieren. Dies war eine der drei Anlagen, welche das Wissen des obsidianischen Ordens speicherten. Alles, was der Orden jemals in Erfahrung gebracht oder in Besitz genommen hatte, befand sich hier. Eine kleinere solche Anlage hatte sich in der Hauptstadt befunden. Alon Ghemor hatte sie nach dem Fall des Zentralkommandos zerstören lassen, als er keinen Zugang zu ihr bekam. Elim hatte vor langer Zeit einmal Gelegenheit gehabt, sie mit Tain zusammen zu besichtigen, aber sie war kein Vergleich zu dem, was er nun vor sich hatte. Die Computerkapazität dieser Anlage war enorm, wahrscheinlich gab es nichts Vergleichbares auf ganz Cardassia. Sie bezog ihre Energie aus einem unterirdischen Generator, der den Kern des Planeten anzapfte. Mehr als das, sie war alt. Wahrscheinlich war sie gebaut worden, als der Orden gegründet wurde, und seitdem immer weiter erweitert worden.

Elim war beinahe schwindelig, als er über die Brücke ging. Dies war nicht nur ein Monument, es war das Herz des obsidianischen Ordens, das Zentrum seiner Macht. Mit dieser Macht in seinen Händen konnte er den Orden neu auferstehen lassen. Er konnte ein neues Cardassia erschaffen.

Als der Aufzug mit ihm in rasender Geschwindigkeit in die Tiefe schoss, lehnte Elim sich gegen die Wand und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch. Raghman durfte niemals hiervon erfahren. Wenn sie es herausfand, war Cardassia verloren.

Der Aufzug stoppte, die Tür öffnete sich, und es fühlte sich einen Moment lang an, als wäre er zwanzig Jahre in die Vergangenheit gereist, in eine Zeit, in der er der zweitmächtigste Mann des Ordens gewesen war. Nur, dass das nun nicht mehr stimmte. Elim hatte keine Vorgesetzten mehr.

Ein Mann trat ihm entgegen, und verbeugte sich. „Mister Garak. Wir haben Sie erwartet.“

###  _Breman Provinz, 2377_

„Als ich dir die Dienste meiner Antamon überlassen habe, habe ich es nicht getan, damit du sie gegen mich einsetzen kannst.“

Elim drehte sich langsam zu Raghman um. Er hatte gewusst, dass diese Konfrontation kommen würde. Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er sie früher erwartet. „Du verkennst meine Absichten.“

„Tue ich das?“ Sie trat auf ihn zu und ihre Augen verengten sich. „Du hast es schließlich geschafft, mich blockieren.“

„Du hast es nicht wirklich erwartet, nicht wahr?“ Elim lächelte. „Dabei hat es sich gut angehört, als du mir gesagt hast, du hast deine Absichten geändert und versuchst nicht länger, mich zu manipulieren… du hast niemals wirklich erwartet, dass ich deine Konditionierung durchbrechen könnte.“

Dies war der endgültige Test. Er hatte mit seinen Antamontelepathen trainiert, aber all das Training hatte ihn nicht wirklich auf diesen Angriff vorbereiten können. Raghman war bei weitem die stärkste Telepathin die sie hatten, sei es durch Zufall oder Design, und sie hatte keinerlei Skrupel, ihm Schmerzen zuzufügen. Er wich ihr aus, wissend, dass dies sehr viel schwieriger werden würde, wenn er zuließ, dass sie ihn berührte.

Sie mochte bei ihrem letzten Gespräch gelogen haben, aber innerhalb ihrer Lüge war Wahrheit gewesen – er war ihr ebenbürtig. Elim verstand noch immer nicht, warum sie das zulassen hatte, aber es war ihm egal. Es war ein Fehler, den sie bereuen würde.

Zu seiner Überraschung brach sie ihren Angriff schneller wieder ab, als er erwartet hatte. Er wahrte seine Distanz zu ihr, misstrauisch. Schließlich trat sie einen Schritt zurück und lachte. „Du hast es wirklich geschafft. Herzlichen Glückwunsch.“

Ihre Reaktion beunruhigte ihn. Er hatte erwartet, dass sie wütend sein würde. Er hatte gehofft, dass sie wütend sein würde. Wenn sie ruhig war, plante sie etwas.

Sie drehte ihm den Rücken zu und trat auf den Balkon des Hauses. Das Land um sie herum war noch immer Wüste, und würde es wahrscheinlich für immer bleiben. Breman war zu toxisch selbst für die Fähigkeiten der Antamon. Gut, dass es so war. 

„Du hast es also geschafft, meine Telepathen auf deine Seite zu ziehen. Ich muss zugeben, das hatte ich nicht erwartet.“

„Du hast ihnen beigebracht, dass ihre Loyalität Cardassia gehört. Ich habe ihnen lediglich gezeigt, dass Cardassia mehr ist als die Vision einer einzigen Person.“ Es war ein gefährliches Spiel gewesen, aber ohne die Telepathen hätte er sein Ziel nie erreichen können. Er brauchte sie. Cardassia brauchte sie. Nachdem sie das verstanden hatten, war es nur natürlich, dass sie auf seiner Seite waren.

„Das habe ich wohl.“ Sie klang amüsiert. „Jeder macht Fehler. Was nun? Hast du vor mich umzubringen?“

„Warum sollte ich die Leiterin des Zentralkommandos umbringen wollen, solange sie lediglich die Detapa berät?“

„Du wirst unser Volk niemals beherrschen, solange ich lebe.“

Elim lachte beinahe. War es das, was sie aus seinem Handeln ableitete? Vielleicht hätte er an ihrer Stelle genauso gedacht. Letztendlich war sie doch genau wie alle ihre Vorgänger. Sie konnte nicht verstehen, warum er tat, was er tat. Dachte sie wirklich, er würde sie offen herausfordern? Das würde Cardassia in einen Bürgerkrieg stürzen. Es war das letzte, was er wollte. „Ich habe kein Interesse daran, über Cardassia zu herrschen.“

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und musterte ihn, ohne jedoch erneut zu versuchen, seine Gedanken zu lesen. „Ich glaube, das ist sogar die Wahrheit. Sieh einer an, du bist am Ende tatsächlich ein wahrer Patriot. Dein Vater wäre entsetzt, wenn er es sehen könnte.“ Sie lachte. „Weißt du, Elim, ich habe immer gedacht, dass du ein brillanter Nachfolger deines Vaters werden würdest, dass du ihm nicht nur gleichziehen, sondern ihn übertreffen würdest. Ich kann nicht abstreiten dass ein Teil von mir Genugtuung dabei empfindet, dass ich Recht hatte.“

„Du solltest nicht versuchen, einen versierten Lügner anzulügen. Insbesondere, wenn die Lüge so offensichtlich ist.“ Was er wollte – was er wirklich wollte, war ein Gleichgewicht der Kräfte. Cardassia hatte genug unter machtbesessenen Herrschern gelitten, die ihrem Volk ihre Version von Perfektion aufdrücken wollten. Es war Zeit für ein mehr ausbalanciertes Machtkontinuum. Er erwartete nicht, dass Raghman das verstand.

Sie hob die Hände. „Ich gebe zu, ich habe niemals erwartet, dass du meiner Kontrolle entwachsen würdest. Es war ein Fehler. Du hast mich in meinem eigenen Spiel geschlagen. Ich akzeptiere meine Niederlage.“

Elim goss sich ein Glas Kanar ein. Er war ebenso gut wie sie darin, gleichgültig zu erscheinen. „Ich glaube dir nicht.“

Raghman grinste. „Ich habe nichts anderes erwartet, du bist schließlich ein kluger Mann. Ich werde nicht versuchen, dich umzubringen, solange du meine Position respektierst. Ich werde deine neue… Organisation… in Ruhe lassen, solange sie den Interessen Cardassias dient. Ich werde sogar ihre Legitimierung unterstützen. Warum? Weil ich, auch wenn du es nicht glaubst, Elim, Cardassia liebe. Solange du Cardassia dienst, werde ich dich leben lassen.“

Sie ging, und Elim toastete ihrem Rücken zu. Solange er ihrer Vision von Cardassia diente, meinte sie. Es war eine Ansicht, die er akzeptieren konnte. Bald schon würde der neue Orden zu mächtig sein, um von einer einzigen Person abzuhängen. Neu war natürlich relativ. Tain hatte niemals den gesamten Orden vernichtet. Wenn überhaupt, dann war es höchstens der Kopf der Schlange gewesen, der im Gamma-Quadrant unterging. Der Körper der Schlange war zu groß, um so leicht zu verschwinden. Der Orden hätte sich wahrscheinlich so oder so mit der Zeit erholt, Elim hatte den Prozess lediglich beschleunigt – und die Telepathen waren eine willkommene Erweiterung.

Er würde Cardassia vor sich selbst beschützen, wie es immer die Aufgabe des Ordens gewesen war. Sein Vater hatte an dieser Aufgabe versagt, weil ihm sein eigener Ruhm wichtiger gewesen war als das Wohl Cardassias. Elim würde nicht den gleichen Fehler begehen. Das Volk mochte Helden wie Dukat, Damar oder Raghman lieben. Um sein Wohl jedoch sorgten sich andere.

Elim drehte sich um, als sein Stellvertreter eintrat. Talon war loyal, so loyal wie keiner der Stellvertreter seines Vaters es je gewesen war. Elim wusste das, weil die Gedanken des Mannes ihm offen lagen, wenn er es verlangte. Sein Vater hätte niemals tun können, was er tun würde. Er lächelte. Nun brauchte er nur noch einen neuen Beruf, der sich mit seinen zeitintensiven anderweitigen Interessen vereinbaren ließ.

### Sandun, 2375

Raghman studierte die Diagramme und Gleichungen auf dem Monitor. „Bist du sicher, dass dies alles ist?“

Kressa nickte. „Er hatte die Daten gut verschlüsselt. Ungewöhnlich gut, muss ich sagen, aber wir wissen ja, dass der Doktor etwas Besonderes ist.“ Sie lächelte dünn. „Es war kein Problem für mich.“

„Das hatte ich auch nicht erwartet.“ Raghman strich mit ihrem Finger über das Diagramm. „Du hast dich darum gekümmert.“

„Wie wir besprochen haben.“

„Gut. Ich werde dies an Doktor Eknaar weitergeben. Du solltest auf die Station zurückkehren. Stell sicher, dass keine… Komplikationen auftreten.“

Kressa verbeugte sich, und wandte sich ab. 

„Oh, und Kressa… gute Arbeit.“

Sie lächelte. „Es gibt nur eines, Gul.“

„So ist es“, murmelte Raghman, in die Gleichungen vertieft. Es störte Kressa nicht, dass sie die Formel nicht mit ihrer traditionellen Antwort bedachte. Sie kannte ihre Bestimmung. Sie brauchte keine Bestätigung. Sie war lediglich ein Instrument. Wie sie alle.

### n.d.

Garak spielte seit seiner Kindheit Kotra. Mila hatte ihm das Spiel beigebracht, und für eine kurze Zeit, mit der seligen Unwissenheit eines Vierjährigen, hatte er geglaubt, er sei gut darin. Mila hatte die Spielzüge beherrscht, aber er wusste nun, dass sie das Spiel niemals wirklich verstanden hatte. Sobald Elim die Regeln des Spiels begriffen hatte, hatte er mit zunehmender Leichtigkeit gegen sie gewonnen – oder vielleicht hatte sie ihn gewinnen lassen, um ihn glücklich zu machen, wie es Tain einmal unterstellt hatte. Sein Stolz auf seine Spielkunst hatte so lange angehalten, bis Tain sie eines Tages bei ihrem Spiel überraschte. Er hatte ihnen eine Weile zugesehen, und Mila dann ungeduldig zur Seite geschoben um ihre Steine für sie zu setzen. Mit wenigen sicheren Zügen hatte er das Spiel für sich entschieden.

Anschließend hatte er beschlossen, dass es Elims Ausbildung schaden würde, gegen eine so schlechte Spielerin wie seine Mutter zu spielen, und hatte in regelmäßigen Abständen Bekannte mitgebracht, die es amüsierte, gegen den Jungen zu spielen. Tain selbst hatte nur selten gegen seinen Sohn gespielt, und jedes Mal so schnell gewonnen, dass er zu dem Schluss kam dass es vertane Liebesmüh war. Es hatte lange Zeit gedauert, bis Elim wieder ein Spiel gewann, und zu diesem Zeitpunkt war seine Selbsteinschätzung realistischer. Es hatte ihn nicht überrascht, dass Tain nicht mehr mit ihm spielte, als er älter wurde. Er wusste, sein Vater verabscheute es, seine Zeit zu vergeuden.

Inzwischen hielt er sich für einen relativ passablen Kotraspieler. Er gewann gewöhnlich, aber es hatte leider wenig mit Geschick zu tun. Es lag daran, dass die jüngere Generation Cardassianer das Spiel nicht mehr richtig lernte. Sie neigten zu offensichtlichen, plumpen Zügen und auswendig gelernten Strategien. Manchmal fragte er sich, wohin das eines Tages führen würde. Sicher konnte ein gesamtes Volk in so wenigen Jahren nicht so verdummt sein? Er dachte oft mit Nostalgie an die Freunde seines Vaters zurück, die einst so leicht gegen ihn gewonnen hatten. Wenn es mehr solcher Leute gäbe… Aber das war ein törichter Gedanke. Die Zeiten hatten sich geändert, und er musste mit dem auskommen, was er hatte. Sie mochten miserable Kotraspieler sein, aber sie hatten andere Talente. Vielleicht war es letztendlich nicht so wichtig, das Spiel meisterhaft zu beherrschen, wie Tain immer behauptet hatte. Vielleicht definierte sich die wahre Qualität eines Spielers letztendlich über die Schwäche seiner Gegner. Der Gedanke amüsierte ihn.

Elim hatte nie gegen Raghman gespielt. Sie hatte nie gefragt, und er war froh darüber. Manchmal fragte er sich, ob sie das Spiel überhaupt beherrschte, aber wenn er nüchtern darüber nachdachte, wusste er, es war lächerlich, das in Frage zu stellen. Er hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass ein Spiel gegen sie eine Herausforderung darstellen würde. Ein Teil von ihm fragte sich, wie es wohl ausgehen würde. Es war lange her, seit er ein wirklich interessantes Spiel gespielt hatte. Vielleicht wäre es das wert.

.

Raghman hatte seit ihrer Kindheit Kotra gespielt. Sie hatte es immer für ein sehr langweiliges Spiel gehalten, da sie immer gewann. Das kam natürlich daher, dass sie die Züge ihrer Gegner aus ihren Gedanken lesen konnte. Es hatte ihren Vater zugleich amüsiert und beunruhigt, dass sie gegen ihn gewann, und er hatte sie wieder und wieder herausgefordert, nur um erneut zu verlieren. Sie hatte mit ihm gespielt, um ihm einen Gefallen zu tun, nicht, weil es ihr Spaß machte. Sie liebte ihren Vater, weil er sie liebte und ihr niemals schaden würde. Das war eine unumstößliche Wahrheit, die sie niemals angezweifelt hatte, weil es offensichtlich in seinem Geist geschrieben stand. 

Sie hatte nie ein Kotraspiel verloren, bis sie nach Bamarren kam und Enabran Tain kennenlernte. Er war ihr Gegenstück unter den Jungen des Institutes, und sie konnte seine Gedanken nicht lesen. Das faszinierte sie. Offensichtlich war er intelligent, talentiert, und ihre Aufmerksamkeit wert. Er war eine Herausforderung, der sie sich mit all ihrer Konzentration widmete. Sie wollte ihn dazu bringen, die Kontrolle zu verlieren und ihr zu verraten was sich hinter all den Barrieren befand, die er ihr in den Weg stellte. Sie hatte sich gedacht, Sex wäre ein guter Weg zu diesem Ziel. Es hatte nicht wirklich funktioniert. In all der Zeit in der sie Enabran kannte war es ihr nur einmal gelungen, seine Gedanken zu fassen, und sie hatte die Gelegenheit verschwendet. Es hatte Jahre gedauert, bis sie verstanden hatte, was er dachte. 

Enabran hatte ihr gesagt, dass ihr Vater einmal geplant hatte sie umzubringen. Sie hatte diese Lüge sofort durchschaut, weil sie die Wahrheit in und auswendig kannte. Sie hatte Enabran vergeben, weil sie wusste, dass er eifersüchtig war. Ein Fehler, sie wusste das nun. 

Vor langer Zeit hatte ein Kind das sich in tödlicher Gefahr befand instinktiv seine Talente benutzt um sicherzustellen, dass diese Gefahr für immer gebannt war. Jahre später hatte eine junge Frau das gleiche getan. Sie erinnerte sich nicht an das erste Mal, und verdrängte das zweite, bis die Wahrheit offensichtlich wurde. Enabran konnte sie nicht umbringen, so sehr er es auch wollte. Als der Pragmatiker der er war, hatte er sie stattdessen zu seinem Vorteil verwendet. 

Er hatte sein Bestes versucht, aber am Ende hatte sie das Spiel gegen ihn gewonnen, so wie sie immer gewann. Es war nicht die Schuld ihrer Gegenspieler. Sie suchte sich immer intelligente, talentierte Gegner aus, und die meisten Cardassianer in den höheren Rängen waren exzellente Kotraspieler. Es war ein simples Naturgesetz. Sie war ihnen überlegen. Sie war so geschaffen. Alle ihre Erfahrungen hatten das nur immer wieder bestätigt.

Raghman hatte niemals gegen Garak Kotra gespielt. Sie wusste aus seinen Gedanken, dass er kein guter Spieler war, und hatte nicht vor, ihre Zeit zu verschwenden. In letzter Zeit konnte sie allerdings seine Gedanken nicht mehr lesen. Es amüsierte sie. Er glaubte ohne Zweifel, dass ihn das ihr ebenbürtig machte. Ein eitler, erwartungsgemäßer Zug. Er hatte vor, in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters zu treten, und sie bezweifelte, dass er sie ausfüllen konnte, aber sie genoss es, ihm dabei zuzusehen. Er würde vermutlich an dem Versuch scheitern. Falls nicht… sie hatte immer eine gute Herausforderung genossen, und sie hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie auch dieses Spiel gewinnen würde.

### Deep Space Nine, 2380

Die Station hatte sich nicht verändert. Die Personen hatten sich geändert, aber die Zusammensetzung des Kommandostabes änderte nur wenig an der Atmosphäre. Bajoraner, Menschen, und Dutzende anderer Spezies lebten bemerkenswert harmonisch miteinander. Nur Cardassianer fehlten. Wenn es nach Raghman ging, würde sich das bald ändern. Erstaunlicherweise gab es Bajoraner, die da ähnlich dachten. Die beiden, mit denen Elim sich früher an diesem Tag unterhalten hatte, gehörten dazu.

Vedek Jerald und Professor Regara waren Mitglieder einer Bewegung, die eine Mitgliedschaft von Bajor in der Föderation für einen großen Fehler hielt. Eine Bewegung, die sogar bereit war, mit Cardassia zu verhandeln, um dies zu verhindern. Elim wusste, Gespräche dieser Art würden nicht einfach werden. Das Zentralkommando wollte Terok Nor zurück, sie hatten daraus keinen Hehl gemacht. Terok Nor war nicht nur der Zugangspunkt zum Wurmloch, und dem lukrativen Handel, der sich damit verband. Terok Nor war auch ein Stützpunkt an der Grenze zur Föderation. Es war fünf Jahre nach Kriegsende. Die Föderation mochte glauben, dass Cardassia noch immer mit dem Wiederaufbau beschäftigt war, und der obsidianische Orden hatte sich größte Mühe gegeben, diesen Eindruck zu bestätigen, aber die Wahrheit war, Wiederaufbau war nur noch ein Unterpunkt auf der Agenda der neugebildeten Regierung. Die cardassianische Flotte war längst wieder aufgebaut. 

Elim lehnte sich auf das Geländer der Promenade und betrachtete die Sterne. Einer davon war Bajor. Nicht weit davon befand sich die frühere entmilitarisierte Zone, cardassianische Kolonien, die die Föderation nie aufgegeben hatte. Planeten, die einst zum cardassianischen Raumgebiet gehört hatten. Es würde die Dinge sehr viel einfacher machen, wenn Bajor mit ihnen kooperierte.

Er wusste, dass der Sicherheitsdienst der Station ihn beobachtete. Es amüsierte ihn. Wie konnte man Gegner als Herausforderung betrachten, deren Gedanken offenkundig waren? Telepathie machte seine Arbeit sehr viel einfacher, insbesondere, da niemand damit rechnete.

Er wusste, das würde nicht für immer so bleiben. Irgendwann würden der Tal’shiar oder Sektion 31 davon erfahren. Bislang jedoch hatten ihre Gegenspieler keine Ahnung, was sie erwartete.

„Garak!“

Elim drehte sich zu der Stimme um. Der Anblick des Mannes, der sich zwischen den Besuchern der Promenade hindurchdrängte, war keine Überraschung. Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er ihn früher erwartet.

„Ich hatte nicht gewusst, dass Sie auf der Station sind“, sagte Julian Bashir etwas atemlos. Er musterte ihn, so als könnte er aus Elims Anblick all die Antworten ablesen, die er in seinen Briefen nicht bekommen hatte. Vielleicht konnte er das sogar. Je nachdem, wie viel der gute Doktor inzwischen über cardassianische Physiologie wusste, konnte er zumindest sehen, dass Elim rundum gesund und wohlgenährt war. Nicht gerade das, was man von einem Zivilisten erwartete, der sich in den letzten Jahren auf einer ressourcenarmen, von Hungersnöten und Krankheiten geplagten Welt aufgehalten hatte.

Elim lächelte. „Doktor Bashir. Es tut mir leid, ich hatte geplant, bei Ihnen vorbeizuschauen.“

Die Gedanken des Doktors waren nicht so einfach zu lesen wie die der meisten seiner Artgenossen. Es gab die offensichtlichen Gedanken und Gefühle an der Oberfläche, die Persönlichkeit, die Bashir nach außen präsentieren wollte, und dann, darunter, sehr viel schwerer zu entziffern, das, was sehr wahrscheinlich sein wahres Selbst war. Elim versuchte nicht, mehr herauszufinden. Dem Doktor würde es mit Sicherheit auffallen, wenn er nun plötzlich Kopfschmerzen bekam.

„Wie kommt es, dass Sie hier sind? Ich dachte, die Grenzen seien noch immer zu!“

„Oh, die Grenzen sind zu, Doktor. Ich befürchte, ich bin lediglich eine Anomalie.“

„Oh. Es ist gut, Sie zu sehen. Sie sehen gut aus.“ Bashirs Blick schien ihn geradezu herauszufordern, das zu erklären.

Es amüsierte Elim, und er ignorierte es. „Wie geht es Ihnen, Doktor? Habe ich viel verpasst, in der Zeit, in der ich nicht hier war?“

Bashir grinste schief. „Nicht wirklich. Das Leben hier auf der Station ist so ziemlich, wie es immer war. Haben Sie meine Briefe bekommen?“

Elim bewunderte es, wie der Doktor es schaffte, so völlig offen und ehrlich zu erscheinen. Es war so leicht, ihm zu vertrauen. Eine sehr nützliche Gabe. Schwer zu glauben, das dieser Mann fähig war, ein Mitglied seiner eigenen Spezies zu foltern und umzubringen, selbst wenn es einem höheren Ziel diente.

„Einige von ihnen. Ich muss gestehen, ich war überrascht, von Ihnen zu hören, Doktor. Ich habe versucht, zu antworten, aber das ist im Moment leider nicht so einfach.“

„Ich habe mir Sorgen um Sie gemacht.“ Er klang so ehrlich. Seine ganze Körpersprache war im Einklang mit seinem Gesicht.

„Das… das schmeichelt mir, Doktor. Ich muss zugeben, das Leben auf Cardassia war nicht immer einfach in den letzten Jahren, aber ich bin zurechtgekommen. Es hat geholfen, dass ich für die Regierung gearbeitet habe.“

Bashir war einen Moment lang überrascht von dieser Antwort.

„Als Archivar“, fügte Elim hinzu, und der Doktor entspannte sich bei der offensichtlichen Lüge. „Die Staatsarchive haben wie Sie sich denken können bei der Zerstörung unserer Hauptstadt großen Schaden erlitten, und die Wiederherstellung der Datenbanken ist eine sehr langwierige Aufgabe.“

„Es tut mir leid, das zu hören.“

„Es gibt schlimmere Probleme, aber es ist ein angesehener Posten. Ich bin froh, dass ich mit meinen Talenten etwas zur Wiederherstellung unseres Planeten beitragen kann.“

Elim lächelte den Doktor an, wissend, dass er wusste, dass er log, obwohl er die Wahrheit sagte. So wie er wusste, dass der gute Doktor log, aus so ähnlichen Gründen. Dennoch, trotz seinen genetischen Vorteilen und seinem unauffälligen Äußeren war Bashir nur ein Amateur. Dachte er wirklich, er könnte etwas von Elim erfahren, das für die Föderation nützlich wäre? Wenn er ein Mann wäre, der das könnte, würde er für Sektion 31 arbeiten, und nicht den offiziellen und so viel zahnloseren Arm des Geheimdienstes der Föderation. Vielleicht war es Zeit, das Thema zu wechseln.

„Nebenbei, ich habe das Buch gelesen, dass Sie mir vor meiner Abreise gegeben haben. Es war ein äußerst faszinierender Einblick in menschliche Mythologie.“

Bashir wirkte einen Moment lang verwirrt, bevor er sich offensichtlich erinnerte. „Meister und Margarita?“, fragte er überrascht. „Es ist Ihnen sicher klar, dass es sich um eine Satire handelt.“

„Oh, natürlich, Doktor. Es ist ein bemerkenswertes Werk, für menschliche Literatur. Es würde mich freuen, bei Gelegenheit einmal darüber mit Ihnen zu diskutieren.“ Er wurde abgelenkt, als er einen anderen Mann sah, der sie von der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Habitatrings aus beobachtete. „Aber nicht heute. Entschuldigen Sie mich.“ Mit einer wohl durchdachten Bewegung wandte er sich ab, und lief zu ihrem Beobachter hinüber. Er verschwendete nur einen kurzen Gedanken daran, was Bashir davon halten mochte. Es würde noch andere Gelegenheiten geben, sich mit dem Arzt zu unterhalten.

Iro hatte sich nicht verändert, seit er ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Elim blieb vor ihm stehen und einen Moment lang sahen sie sich nur an. „Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass du kommen würdest“, sagte er dann.

Der Bajoraner grinste zynisch. „Du wusstest, ich würde hier sein, als du diese Nachricht geschrieben hast. Du wusstest, mir würde keine Wahl bleiben.“

Elim fühlte den unsinnigen Impuls, den Mann hier und sofort zu packen und an sich zu ziehen. „Und wenn du sie gehabt hättest?“

Iro schwieg einen Moment, bevor er den Blick senkte und antwortete. „Ich weiß es nicht. Warum bist du hier, Elim?“

Er hatte Iro vermisst, eine Schwäche, die er sich fast nicht eingestehen wollte.

„Frag mich später heute noch einmal, und vielleicht werde ich dir ehrlich antworten.“

Iro sah auf. Was waren das für Gefühle? War er überrascht, verletzt? Hatte er allen Ernstes etwas anderes erwartet? „Oder eine deiner wahren Lügen. Ich…“ Er schluckte. „Meinetwegen.“

„Die Zeiten haben sich geändert, nicht wahr?“ Elim genoss seinen Triumph, und lenkte seinen Schritt in Richtung seines Quartiers. Iro kam ohne Einwände mit ihm mit. Bashir, der ihm ein Stück weit gefolgt war, sah ihnen nach. In wenigen Stunden würde der Arzt wissen, wer Iro war. Elim hoffte, es würde ihn und seine Arbeitgeber angemessen verwirren. Der Gedanke erheiterte ihn. „Wirst du mir die Wahrheit sagen, wenn ich dich frage?“

„Wenn du sie hören willst.“

„Manchmal“, erwiderte Elim. „Oder du könntest einfach annehmen, dass ich sie bereits kenne. Das macht die Dinge so viel einfacher, denkst du nicht?“

Iro legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm. „Elim…“ Es war ein warnender Unterton in seiner Stimme. Er hätte es besser wissen sollen.

Elim griff nach Iros Hand und hielt sie fest, die Entrüstung genießend, die diese intime Geste in den Bajoranern hervorrief, die sie verstanden. „Ich bin sicher, es wird ein faszinierender Abend werden, mein Lieber.“ Er lächelte, und es war dieser Moment, in dem er zum ersten Mal wirklich an die Phrasen glaubte, die ihre Anführer seit Monaten dem Volk zuriefen. Dies war nicht das Ende. Dies war der Anfang.


End file.
